


hp系列

by WendyFK



Category: HarryPotter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 67,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyFK/pseuds/WendyFK
Summary: 绝大部分bg少量gb
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

【HP 汤姆*你】黑色记事本

ooc预警  
脑洞大预警  
汤姆里德尔X佐伊  
——————————————-  
Chapter One  
我喜欢把发生的没发生的事情都写在一本黑色带金边笔记本上。  
那些即将发生的，或者只会在我大脑里发生的事。  
又或者说我不愿意让别人知道的秘密不然就是一些无厘头的幻想统统写进记事本里。  
比如我事实上并不讨厌格兰芬多的麦格教授，当她严厉的责备我同级的斯莱特林时我甚至想拍手叫好。  
再比如偶然在丽痕书店看到卢修斯马尔福的时候我瞬间就决定了我和他婚礼花捧的颜色，然后我又看见了德拉科马尔福。哦，我想起来了他已经有个儿子了，还是我的学弟。  
我有些失望的离开了丽痕书店，在  
巷的路口边摸了摸包，翻出一本崭新的记事本。  
我的上一本不小心落在了魔药教室后就再也找不到了。  
然后我获得了我新的记事本，对，就是我提到的那本黑色的带着金边的记事本。  
我点燃了一根Sobranie缓缓的吐着气，左手夹着烟，右手拿起了羽毛笔。  
“卢修斯马尔福那双眼睛真是勾人，我敢打赌，年轻的时候不少女人愿意为他疯狂的买下整个对角巷的迷情剂。”  
羽毛笔划过空白的羊皮纸却没有想象中那股墨水味，然后在我烟灰掉下的地方缓缓浮现出一段字体。  
“卢修斯马尔福？抱歉我从未听说过这个名字，据我所知马尔福家唯一的继承人只有阿布拉克萨斯马尔福。”  
我猛吸了一口烟，确认我不是百利甜酒喝多了产生了幻觉。  
我的手抖了抖，没有写出那句你是谁。  
“那他的眼睛是否也一样勾人呢？”  
字迹缓缓浮现  
“抱歉我并没有注意到那样的事情。”  
我有点失望，毕竟马尔福一家的颜值都不错。  
花式的英文字符透着羊皮纸的表面浮现在我眼下。  
“我是汤姆里德尔，能告诉我你的名字吗，小姐？”  
ChapterTwo  
我的舍友闻不惯烟味，或者说她闻不惯麻瓜的烟味。  
于是我带着记事本从地窖爬到了塔楼顶，好在10月的霍格沃滋并不让我感到寒冷。  
鉴于我在斯莱特林没什么朋友，我和汤姆也渐渐成为一种关系扭曲的朋友。我暂且称这种关系为“笔友”。  
我选择把一些东西写给汤姆听，也经常和他谈话，谈谈50年前的霍格沃滋。汤姆经常提到密室，虽然我没什么兴趣。很显然我对汤姆更感兴趣。  
“汤姆你到过塔楼顶吗？”  
我打开了一瓶百利甜，奶油的丝滑顺着喉咙滑下，大脑似乎被香甜的奶油味道所充斥。  
“佐伊，相信我，霍格沃滋没有我到达不了的地方。”  
我撇了撇嘴，接着写“你尝过百利甜吗？虽然我不知道50年前它是否存在。”  
字迹缓了许久“那是一种酒吗？”  
“没错，它尝起来像奶油，我爱它。可我的室友讨厌它，或者说她讨厌一切有关于麻瓜的东西。我猜她一定希望我是下一个被石化的人。”  
“我很抱歉，佐伊。”  
“不，你不用。毕竟石化那些学生的人也不是你。”  
黑色的字迹如同鬼魅一样再次出现  
“事实上50年前在霍格沃滋也发生了同样可怕的事。你知道密室吗？”  
我躺了下来将记事本高举过头顶。  
“我想我没兴趣知道，我是个混血，传说里只有纯血才可能打开密室。虽然不知道那是什么狗屎规定，但都与我无关。告诉我你多大了，汤姆？”  
“....16岁”  
“我六年级了，这可真有意思。相隔50年的同龄？”  
汤姆没有回答  
“如果你现在还存在这个世界上，你应该是个老头子了。那么50年前的你，不，对你来说现在的你会是什么样子呢汤姆？”  
在我和他一个月密切的“交谈”里一直将他幻想成有着黑发蓝眼睛的小帅哥，也许不怎么高，也可能是个沉默寡言的男生。  
“let me show you”  
他说  
chapterthree  
我再次醒来的时候躺在了寝室的床上，记事本四平八稳的散落在我右手边。  
Tom是个帅哥，我只敢肯定这点。  
至于他的样子和我想象里看起来不大一样，他个子高高的一头黑发黑眸身材看起来也挺健壮。我摸了摸有些发晕的脑袋，或许可以问问他有没有打过魁地奇。  
我拿起一旁的笔记本  
“汤姆你看起来...很英俊...”  
“谢谢，可惜我看不到你的样子，  
佐伊。”  
“那真是太可惜了，我绝对会让你挪不开眼的。”  
“我相信是的…”  
我咧嘴笑了笑，  
“你有女朋友了吗汤姆？”  
“到目前为止，没有。”  
“那真是太奇怪了，如果50年前的审美没有变的话，为你写情书的女生应该排到黑湖边上去了。”  
“....谢谢，我暂且当时这是一种赞美吧。那么你呢，佐伊，你有心仪的男孩了吗？”  
我习惯性的想掏出一根Sobranie，发现口袋里是空的。  
“可惜的是并没有，如果你活在现在的话说不定我会追你，汤姆。”  
这种话我也只敢写给一段永远不会出现的记忆了。  
“.....能让你产生这种想法是我的荣幸。”  
“你想尝尝百利甜吗汤姆，我是说既然你可以通过记事本和我对话，那么你也可以吸收酒精对吗？”  
“.......理论上是可以的”  
我高兴的从床底下摸出一瓶百利甜，倒了一杯在记事本上，很快就被羊皮纸完全吸收了。  
“味道怎么样汤姆？你能尝到吗？”  
过一会字迹慢慢出现  
“它尝起来不错，佐伊。谢谢”  
“我就知道你会喜欢它的，可是也不能喝太多。我最近好像经常喝多然后一觉醒来发现自己出现在完全不同的地方，太奇怪了。”  
字迹缓了许久才浮现  
“....你应当小心一点…”  
我捧着瓶子又灌了一口，  
“没错，我会尽量少喝点的。晚安，汤姆。”  
“晚安，佐伊。”  
chapterfive  
越来越多人被石化了，先是麻瓜种，再然后是混血。学校里开始人心慌慌。  
虽然我对此并不以为然，曼德拉草很快就会成熟的，不过在医疗翼多躺两天而已。  
“我甚至有些羡慕那些被石化的人，他们都不用上课。你说我主动去找那蛇怪怎么样？请求它石化我？”  
“......”  
“好吧好吧，汤姆，你平时都喜欢干些什么？”  
“也许是研究魔法，我对图书馆禁书区的魔法一直都很感兴趣。”  
“哇哦，那需要教授的字条。我可从来没有得到过，只有优等生级长之类的才能拿到。汤姆你OWL考试拿了多少个O？”  
“我想应该是12个”  
“天呐...这可真令人羡慕...我只拿到了5个...”  
我终于摸到了包里的烟，看着烟雾缓缓飘起眯着眼，我好像记得50年前的汤姆带着级长的标志。  
“你或许可以帮帮我，汤姆？”  
“我很乐意，佐伊。”  
不得不说汤姆教给我的魔咒和魔药制作方法很管用。  
弗利维教授在一节课上能为我加上10分，就连平时不愿意拿正眼瞧我的纯血们都用嫉妒而不屑的眼神撇我。  
斯内普教授虽然不乐意但也破天荒的给了我一个0，梅林啊要知道这可是我在魔药学上拿到的第一个O。  
除了我晕倒的次数越来越多，一切简直完美，我相信有了汤姆七年级的OWLS考试也不成问题。  
“汤姆，我觉得我快要爱上你了。”  
“.....是吗？”  
“没错，你应当去成为一名教授。我相信你学生们都会爱上你，就和我一样。”  
我抿了一口黄油啤酒，恶，这玩意真难喝。  
“我也希望如此....佐伊，能给我讲讲最近霍格沃滋都发生了什么吗？”  
“嗯…救世主被围攻？不过那和我有什么关系呢，不管他能不能打开密室。打开了也不错，嘿，你说格兰芬多的继承人会不会在塔楼里藏了个狮子打开以后可以和蛇怪互相撕打？”  
我又抿了口黄油啤酒，虽然难喝可我必须得戒了百利甜，我可不能再晕倒了。  
“....我猜想，也不是没那种可能。可你要知道蛇怪是十分强大的....”  
“好了好了，不要再念叨密室的事了。我能再见见你吗汤姆？”  
“为什么想见我，佐伊？”  
“虽然你英俊的外表是很大一部分原因，但我也想参观一下50年前的霍格沃滋，看看邓布利多校长100岁时胡子是否也那样长。”  
“...可那对我来说有什么好处呢？”  
我发出啧啧的声音，抽出一根烟，果然是典型的斯莱特林。  
“你想要什么汤姆？”  
“.....我想见见你的样子，佐伊。”  
我吐出了一口烟圈  
“那么，怎么做？”  
chaptersix  
当我再次醒来的时候我躺在了硬石板上，我没法动弹，我想可能是因为失血过多的原因。  
sobranie散落了一地，我夹起一根离我最近的。  
可我还是闻到潮湿的地下室和蛇怪巨大的腥味。  
以及....躺在我身边的汤姆里德尔。  
他看起来和我一样，十分苍白。但和他记忆里的模样一模一样。  
哦，我忽然想起来，我好像说过如果他活在这个年代我就会追他。  
啧....  
我还说过我好像爱上他了  
啧.......  
我扯了一个笑，对上躺在一边的人。  
“嘿，汤姆。你见到我了，你觉得怎么样？”  
倒在地上的汤姆用那双藏着黑色漩涡的眸子看着我，嘴角勾起一个笑“你看起来让我挪不开眼。”  
啧.....  
我觉得我好像不得不追他了。  
我们和救世主还有他闹腾的伙伴在一间病房。  
他们用惊恐的眼神看着汤姆，好像他是吃人的怪物。  
“邓布利多教授，很高兴再次见到您。”汤姆神色自若打着招呼。  
我甚至有些佩服他，好像他没有从50年前忽然来到这一样。  
“汤姆....”邓布利多抬着眼镜“你能告诉我，我们该拿你怎么办吗？”  
我皱着眉头，汤姆只是来见见我而已。  
“如果您是说记事本，它确确实实已经死亡了。我的确也只是一段记忆...”汤姆平静的说  
邓布利多似乎已经明白了什么“所以...你利用了这个女孩..把她当作你生命的载体？”  
我环顾了四周，好像只有我一个女孩。  
“我想...是的…”汤姆点点头  
“孩子，你知道这意味着什么吗？献出自己的鲜血？”邓布利多看着我用一种我从没见过的严肃表情。  
我茫然的摇摇头，我的古代魔文从没及格，汤姆给我的一串文字我也没想着没想着去弄懂。  
“意味着我将于她的生命所牵连，她将成为我生命的载体。我们俩将注定共生，若一方死去那么另一方也无法存在于世。”汤姆缓缓的开口。  
我瞪大了眼睛。  
颤颤巍巍想要掏出口袋里的Sobranie，但马上停了下来。  
哦，校长还在这呢，等下，汤姆骗了我是吗？  
他说只要把我的血滴在记事本上，他就能见到我的样子。  
哦，不得不承认我当初还期待了一下他见到我后会写下什么样的花字。  
也许没什么比当面表达他的感受更直接了，或许我该为他的亲自反馈而感到高兴？  
我抚着因失血过多而缓慢跳动的心脏，看着虽然苍白但依旧英俊的汤姆。“我想我需要来一瓶百利甜缓一下...”  
Chapter Seven  
最后汤姆还是没有被送去阿兹卡班，因为他无法离开我这个载体太远。  
事实上准确来说我们只要离开对方超过两间魔药教室的长度，心脏就会感受到狠狠被人挤压的感觉。  
这种感觉真是太奇怪了，我觉得我们俩像格兰芬多那对淘气的双胞胎一样必须形影不离。  
除了我们长得完全不一样，我觉得我们和双胞胎没什么区别了。我甚至都能感觉到我俩之间有着某种奇特的心灵感应。  
这真是太吓人了，和黑魔王有感应？别提我之前还有点喜欢汤姆，我想狠狠来一口烟平复一下我的心情。  
魔法部出于对我生命安全的考虑选择派了两名奥罗随时跟着我和汤姆。  
哦，忘了说。汤姆现在在霍格沃滋上学和我一个学院，还是同一个年级，上魔药课的时候他就坐在我旁边，不用抬头我都能看到斯内普教授黑压压的脸。  
奇怪的是我可以用笔和他交谈甚欢，但对上那双漆黑的眼睛。我就一句话也说不出来了。  
我总是握着适当的不让我俩都感到难受的距离躲着他。  
我觉得很烦躁，拿了记事本躲在角落偷偷抽着烟。  
我随手在记事本上写着关于汤姆的种种。  
哦，可惜这本记事本可不会回复我。  
“你在这？”汤姆出现在我眼前  
“你怎么知道我在这？哦，该死的载体。”我深深吐了口烟掐了烟头，汤姆不喜欢我抽烟，从他微微皱眉头的动作就可以看出来。  
“抱歉”我耸了耸肩，“...忘了告诉你我和你交谈的时候就一直抽烟。”  
“那么以后你可以戒掉它了，佐伊。”汤姆平静的看着我，“你还记得你之前说过的话吗？”  
我暗骂了一声，微微红了脸转过头看见一旁的两个奥罗在盯着我们看。“我写过些什么吗？反正它现在也不见了不是吗？”  
汤姆的脸沉了下来“我想你应该知道...我们之间的联系....只要我想...”  
我知道汤姆是个强大的男巫，从他日后对魔法界的影响就能看得出来。  
我思索了一下我和他较劲的种种后果，无一都是以我惨烈失败告终，除非我现在去自杀不然我是绝对赢不了他的。但可是我也是个惜命的斯莱特林。  
汤姆看着我，就好像已经把我看穿了一样。也许是的，无论从他和我的感应或者是记事本的交谈中，他总能把握住一切。  
“那么，你想要我不成为你的弱点是吗，汤姆？”我站起身注视着那双黑色漩涡。  
“从来没有人能成为我的弱点，包括你，佐伊。”汤姆伸出手，手背贴住了我的脸颊一侧，有些冰冷。  
我想我知道他的意思了，  
“那么汤姆，你愿意做我男朋友吗？”  
我努力扯出一个微笑，让自己看起来像喝了百利酒一样带着甜甜的奶油味。  
汤姆勾起了一个笑  
“Sure， my girl”


	2. 【汤姆X我】黑色漩涡 15R*

ooc预警  
中汤预警  
图中的佐伊是基友的贡献  
汤姆X佐伊  
黑色记事本后续*没看过点这里  
食死徒为老伏挣人气  
走过路过不要错过  
高苏警告  
———————————————————

Chapter One 

我说

你能想象吗？

未来的黑魔王坐在长沙发上，

一边完成他身为学生会长的毕业论文

一边和我谈论关于我未来的就业理想。

这本该是五年级时斯内普教授的工作，让我想想我当时回答了什么.....

哦，对了。

我说我想开一家店但是尚未决定经营什么产品，  
院长给我的建议是让我滚出地窖并且告诉我，

我可以不用通过任何一门考试。  
如果我仅仅想成为一个店主的话——

如今汤姆又提起了这个问题，我倒是希望他和教授一样好打发。

我将巧克力棒模拟抽烟的样子塞到唇间，再用指缝夹起，眯起眼睛看着汤姆。

我已经戒掉Sobranie了，

因为他不喜欢。

我也不能再喝百利甜了，

因为他不喜欢。

哦，事实上。

他可以喝一切他想喝的酒、

吸一切他喜欢的烟、

甚至勾勾嘴角，

就可以上一切他感兴趣的女生。

可我不行，

因为他不喜欢。

“你知道，我一直想成为酒吧的主人。这个就业理想怎么样？在霍格莫德或者对角巷？”

我还是诚实的说出了我的想法，

巧克力棒一段段碎在我牙尖，汤姆头都没抬。

我马上识趣的改口，

“我愿意呆在一切你喜欢的地方。”

汤姆转了转拇指上的戒指，瞳孔里终于露出满意的神色，黑色羽毛笔划过我的心尖。

“乖女孩”

Chapter Two

虽然我的父亲一直建议我去古灵阁工作，因为那样方便他照应我们。

但是被汤姆拒绝了。

理由是，他不喜欢那枯燥无聊的呆板工作。

哦，好在我也不喜欢。

所以我们决定留在霍格沃滋，

他将会出任最年轻的黑魔法防御课教师，至于我....

将会是最年轻的黑魔法防御课教师的…助手。

虽然和我的理想差的远了一些。

但亏我性子本来就好吃懒做，

现在榜上一个闲职的金大腿也不算太糟。

不过比我低年级的斯莱特林学生得知这个消息以后，对我倒是越发殷勤。毕竟以后他们的作业都掌握在我手上。

特别是马尔福，从我成为汤姆的女友起，小铂金头就经常在我眼前傲娇又不情愿的晃来晃去。

我猜测一定是他老爹卢修斯叫他这么干的，于是我也不羞涩，直接亲自和卢修斯书信联系。

虽然内容都是一些汤姆今天吃了什么，心情怎么样等等无关紧要的话题。

但我大叔控的少女心还是得到了极大的满足。

特别是我得知卢修斯会作为校董出席我们的毕业舞会的时候，我还是为能见到那双眼睛而期待了一下。

Chapter Three

“May I ？”汤姆向我伸出手，风度翩翩半弯着腰安静的等待我的回应。

我颔笑勾住他的肩膀，顺着人群缓缓流入舞池。

不得不说，穿西装的汤姆俊艳的宛如意大利电影里的危险又迷人的黑手党。

如果他的瞳孔里不泛着淡淡的不耐烦的气息的话，那他体贴优雅的动作已经骗倒全场的女性。

可惜除了我，

随着时间推移，我发现我和汤姆的心灵感应越发强烈。

这不是摄神取念或大脑封闭术就能解决的问题。

就比如，他在笑着和卢修斯谈论魔法部某些高层的不作为，可我知道他现在心情非常不好。

再举例，又有某个愚蠢的女生“不小心”失手将香槟打翻在令他看起来十分帅气的黑色西装上。

汤姆绅士的扶起她，温柔的问红着脸的蠢货有没有事。

我翻了个白眼，在心底为她祈祷。

“心情不好？”汤姆用手帕抹去香槟渍，随手丢出一个无声咒，我敏感的察觉到西装的款式都变了。

“我陪你出去走走吧？”我自认为很懂事的勾上他的臂弯，汤姆顿了顿，将眼神飘向还在和毕业生一杯杯敬酒的邓布利多校长。

“嗯”

Chapter Four

我一直不太愿意承认汤姆是一个完美的男友。

因为他带给我的恋爱体验实在是.....

太诡异了

我和他手牵着手走在霍格沃滋的长廊里，很安静，连鬼魂都去毕业舞会凑热闹了。

“我一直以为毕业的时候我会很伤感，毕竟要离开呆了那么多年的学校。”也许是太过沉默，我自顾自的说了起来，也不管汤姆在不在听。

“可想到我以后可能还要在这呆更久，就一点感觉都没有了。”我咧嘴向汤姆笑了笑，颇有讨好的意味。

“佐伊，我不希望你是被任何人强迫才留在这的。”汤姆转头认真而专注的看着我，他眼睛里有着黑色的漩涡一点点把我吸入他编织的深渊。

如果不是我心头隐约泛上来的怒气，我都要以为他说的是真的了。

“不，我很乐意。汤姆”

汤姆勾起了嘴角，我松了一口气。

回过神这才注意到，我们恰好走到了黑魔法防御课教室的门口。

“Professor ”我向他做了一个请的动作，推开了大门。

要知道一周前我们还在这以学生的身份上课，这样的转变着实让厚脸皮的我都有些不适应。

汤姆将手揣在西服裤兜，长腿斜倾，懒洋洋的模样靠在了课桌上。他什么也没说，可我知道该做什么了。

我将高跟鞋脱下，凑近小心翼翼的端坐在他大腿上，双手勾住他脖子。

“毕业快乐，汤姆”

他挑眉，饶有兴趣的看着我。

我居然一时间猜不到他的想法，不过我能从他的气息里判断——他现在心情还不错。

于是我大着胆子问

“这次我能在上面吗？”

Chapter Five

“哈，你想知道。  
我到底有没有在上面？

唔   
..  
.....  
.........

你猜啊 ”

虽然笔记本毁了，但我还是有写日记的习惯。

就像我之前说的那样，称不上完全的日记。

自从我和汤姆发生关系以后，我开始写一些有的没得性幻想。

大部分是关于汤姆的，比如一些体位，或者汤姆被我压在身下的幻想。

然后我就会记在记事本上，但我猜汤姆可感应不到这些，因为我总是挑他比较繁忙或者睡着的时候干这事。

可也许是毕业后卢修斯邀请我们去过几次马尔福庄园喝茶的缘故，我居然做了一个有关与那双勾人的媚眼的春梦。

醒来以后我发现汤姆还沉睡，才悄悄松口气。

第二天趁他被热情的女学生们围着探讨课后作业时，才鬼鬼祟祟的躲在女厕记下了这个春梦。

末了还补上一句

“虽然卢修斯已经没机会了，可小铂金长大以后估计也会很勾人——”

我满意的点点头，接着回办公室登记期末考试成绩。

然后我发现一向在汤姆课上拿高分的德拉科，居然得了一个T

我反复确认了好几遍，最后拿着卷子跑到正在改作业的汤姆那询问。

“他犯了一个小错误”汤姆说

我眨眨眼睛，为这个可爱又傲娇的学弟叹息——

汤姆真是太严格了。

Chapter Six

虽然汤姆英俊又事业有成，可总和恋人贴在一起也着实不是个促进感情的好办法。

于是斯内普教授———现在是我的同事，

（虽然我每次见到他的时候还是怕怕的）

为我和汤姆提供了可以让我们分开较远距离的魔药，很稀有。

但长期服用后，我和汤姆至少可以隔开一个霍格沃滋的长度而不感到难受。

哦，梅林。

对我来说真是天大的好消息

我又可以偷偷背着他抽烟了！

估计对汤姆来说也是值得庆祝的事

因为自从实验成功后，他渐渐开始消失很长时间。但好在我的心脏没有感到挤压的痛苦，所以我也就无所谓了。

不过我和卢修斯倒是断了联系，不知道为什么他开始不回我的信件了，我猜测也许是大人物都比较忙的原因。

但管他呢！我又能重新喝酒抽烟了！

前提是不被汤姆发现的情况下——

“佐伊”

哦，很显然现在不是个好时机。

我灌着威士忌的手一顿，烟灰飘啊飘掉在了汤姆的袍子上。

工作日猪头酒吧客人还是比较少，所以我很容易猜测后面两位年轻漂亮的女巫是跟着汤姆从二楼的客房下来的。

汤姆皱着眉头看着我，眼里的黑色漩涡仿佛要将我吞没。

我姗姗笑了一下“抱歉，汤姆。”

Chapter Seven

我开始频繁的跑斯内普的办公室，询问他有什么魔药可以解除我和汤姆之间的心电感应或者之间干脆能让我们隔的更远一点。

我得到的答案是，让我滚出他的地窖，或者让我从黑湖里跳下去就什么也感觉不到了。

我苦恼了一会，仔细考虑被黑湖里的怪物吃掉的可能性，可烟瘾酒瘾复发实在是不好受。虽然不是很严重，但心里像猫挠似的确也不舒服。

于是我打算找汤姆商量一下，

“汤.....”

我承认不敲门就进去的确不是个好习惯，因为魔法部副部长正在里面和汤姆谈话。

身边还站着上次在猪头酒吧见过的漂亮女巫，很显然他们对我这个不速之客表示十分惊讶。

我也很惊讶，尴尬的不知道出去还是留下好。

感谢梅林，汤姆很快反应过来了，他客气又虚伪的和他们握手道别。

两位漂亮的女巫用矜持而怨恨的眼神瞪着我。

我只好往边上站了站，无辜极了。

好在魔法部副部长也是见过大场面的人，淡定的做完表面一套就匆匆离开了。

倒是两个漂亮女巫非常不舍的和汤姆抱了又抱，我敢打赌她们一定有法国血统才会对拥抱礼那么热爱。

直到副部长的催促下才慢吞吞的离开了办公室。

“希望能再次见到您，里德尔教授。”

汤姆关上门，摆了摆手。

我才注意到那扇门是经过魔法保护的。

Well 就算是伏地魔也没法抵抗另一个自己。

不是吗？

“你有什么事吗？”汤姆坐回椅子上，抿抿嘴，十指交叉，看似不经意的叠在胸前。

我忽然不好意思提我想抽烟喝酒的事了，在打断他重要的会面后——

“Nothing ”我摇摇头，后退两步。

“l dont think so”汤姆沉声

“要我来告诉你，你在想什么吗？”

我紧张的吞咽口水。

“你在怀疑，我背叛了你。你在害怕，我会伤害你。你从未真正把我当成恋人来看待，因为你从不反抗。”

汤姆站起身双手撑在办公桌上，身材挺拔修长，目光却直勾勾的盯着我。

他从来就能把我看透，一直是。

“这可不像你，佐伊。”

像我？我究竟是什么样子的呢？

他说的仿佛比我自己还要了解我一样。

我露出一个讽刺的笑，却不清楚到底是对谁，

自己还是他。

我忽然拿起魔杖抵着自己的脖子，浅绿色涌现。

“如果我这么做，你会听我的吗？”

汤姆闪了闪睫毛，面色平静。

我感觉不到他的恐惧，甚至什么情绪也感觉不到。他很冷静，心跳如常。

他知道的，我不敢。

“你可以试试”他说

我依旧紧紧握着毫无威胁力的魔杖，恨不得将喉咙顶穿。

“我想抽烟，我要喝酒。”

他动了动手指，没说话。

“我还要在上面”

汤姆的情绪终于有了反应。

“我不许你和别的女人做。”

他笑了起来，眸子像黑曜石一样闪闪发光。

汤姆缓缓走到我身边，摁下我的魔杖。

用那该死的，迷幻的嗓音说，

“那么我想，为了我的命，我不得不答应了。”

Chapter Eight

“我依旧没能抽到我的Sobranie，喝到我的百利甜。但好消息是，我终于拥有一家酒吧了！

没错，汤姆买下了猪头酒吧。

我从霍格沃滋辞职成为了酒吧的老板，虽然我什么也不需要干，家养小精灵会把一切处理好。

但是，嘿！我实现我的职业规划了，不是吗？”

我趴在床上拿着羽毛笔在新买的记事本上写写画画，汤姆不算温暖的吻落在我后背的脊椎骨处。

激起一阵酥麻

“新的性幻想？”

羽毛笔一抖划出一道长长的痕迹，

他又知道我在想什么了。

不过好在我的对象都是他，于是我问心无愧的转过身抱住同样浑身赤\裸的汤姆。

“没错，你要试试吗？”

汤姆吻了吻我的心口

“Sure my girl”

作者有话说：  
我的里德尔先生就是那么苏，不服打我。  
漩涡也算记事本的流水后续，  
看个爽没必要计较可能性。  
顺便说一下，我三十题的佐伊和这里的是同一个形象。以后所有漫威和Hp的X你，有必要提及名字的部分，没错，都是佐伊。  
因为....我爱佐伊！  
评论一次大幅延长我码字时间——(｡ì _ í｡)


	3. 韦斯莱守护神

11岁  
塔西娅第一次见到乔治是在陋居的客厅，她紧张的躲爸爸身后怯生生的打量着两个看起来一模一样的红发男孩。  
企图把自己的身形缩的越小越好，然而穆迪并没有注意到她的小心思，推了一把塔西娅让她和同龄人去玩。  
是乔治先和她打招呼的，韦斯莱家特有的热情让塔西娅微微放松下来，宁巴巴的小脸微微露出了笑容可马上弗雷德一连串的问题就把她弄哭了。  
“我们听说你是从意大利来的？那怎么样？那的巫师都骑扫把吗？哦，意大利有佐料笑话商店一样的地方吗？你怎么不说话？..你难道不会说英语吗？”  
塔西娅被一连串炮弹似的问题弄晕了，词语像噎住的三明治卡在喉咙里瘪红了脸，眼角也泛起小泪珠，却是支支吾吾的说不出来话，可她明明会说英语的。  
“嘿，兄弟，我们好像吓到她了。”乔治打断了弗雷德的讲话，他注意到了塔西娅的眼泪，弗雷德有些手足无措。乔治挠挠头，走到她面前从棕色的裤袋里掏出一颗奶白色的软糖塞到塔西娅手里，“别哭了，吃颗糖吧。”  
奶糖的滋味很好，浓浓的奶甜味从嘴里化开。让塔西娅消散了刚刚的泣意和来时移形换影的难受劲，她扬起柔嫩的小脸带了丝丝笑“谢谢....”  
“你会说英语呀，小泪包。”  
乔治见她不哭了送了口气，换上大大咧咧的笑容。  
塔西娅点点头，包着糖的一侧脸颊还是有些鼓鼓的，看起来有点可爱。  
乔治看了看塔西娅伸出手揉了揉她的金发，她觉得她有点脸红，塔西娅想这个韦斯莱还是比较讨人喜欢的。  
12岁  
赫奇帕奇的日子总是比其他学院好过点的，无忧无虑能算是形容塔西娅在霍格沃滋的日子。  
穆迪得知她分入赫奇帕奇后沉默的许久，也只是叹口气瞪大的魔眼向下转了转“这样也好，也好...”  
她却是过得不错，在奥罗爸爸的名气和韦斯莱双子的庇护下除了魔药课上被斯内普教授吓哭外没有人敢欺负她了。  
“小泪包，怎么又哭了……”红发男孩无奈的蹲在她面前。  
“乔治...”塔西娅躲在树后面眼前因为氤氲的泪珠而迷迷糊糊的，可她知道每次来安慰她的都是乔治。  
乔治拿出一块小手帕一点点擦去塔西娅脸上的泪痕，“斯内普教授又说你什么了？”语气倒也是熟念的好声好气。  
“他..他说我..和爸爸一点也不像，我..我是一个只有巨怪大脑的赫奇帕奇。”塔西娅揉红眼睛抽抽噎噎的，乔治抓住了她的手，“别揉——”  
“这算什么，斯内普对你可比对我们温柔多了。一节课他就能给我们扣上10分”乔治无所谓的耸耸肩，姜红色头发被黑湖的风吹的乱乱的。手上却是仔仔细细的擦干了塔西娅的泪痕，指尖轻轻划过她的脸颊安抚似的揉了揉，又学着斯内普的声调假装沉下脸“格兰芬多！扣十分！”  
塔西娅又被乔治逗的咯咯笑起来，她觉得乔治是她最喜欢的韦斯莱了，比金妮还喜欢。  
14岁  
穆迪总是有很多事要忙，所以在塔西娅被接回来的三年大部分放假时间都是在陋居度过的。  
莫丽心疼塔西娅，热情承担起了她记忆里模糊的母亲形象，莫丽对她很好却总是用一种怜惜的目光看着她，她也常用这种眼神看来陋居玩的哈利。  
这让塔西娅有些不习惯，所以总是显得十分拘束。最先注意到这点的是乔治，在塔西娅涨红了脸一口一口塞下莫丽堆给她的苹果派后，乔治手舞足蹈的抗议着。  
“妈妈！我们真的是你亲生的吗？塔西娅和哈利才是你的孩子吧！”  
“哦！我到希望是这样，塔西娅可比你和弗雷德乖多了！”莫丽扫了一眼乔治手上不停的给哈利加了一块派，哈利颤了颤艰难的咽下嘴里的派。  
乔治假装伤心的撇撇嘴抹把虚假的眼泪，趁着莫丽不注意偷偷夹走塔西娅盘子里堆积成小山的派，“乔治？...”塔西娅嘴里还含着食物，疑惑而感激的拉了拉餐桌下乔治的衣袖。  
乔治用左手自然的牵住塔西娅的手，向她调皮的笑了笑“把这些都吃完—，你的肚皮就要像哈利的眼镜一样圆了—”  
塔西娅看着埋头苦吃的哈利笑弯了眼，掌心慢慢的都是乔治温热的触感。  
15岁  
五年级过的和往年有些不一样，虽然莫丽和金妮十分不舍可塔西娅终于从陋居搬回自己家和穆迪一起住了。  
虽然穆迪强调自己不需要照顾但看着抹着眼泪的女儿也只好闭上了嘴。  
塔西娅第一时间拆穿假穆迪时，克劳奇魔杖里发出了绿光是她永远忘不了的恐惧，可马上乔治温暖的胸膛紧紧围绕住了她。硬石板的粗粝感被乔治的散发的气息消磨殆尽，她只听到的自己剧烈跳动的心脏。  
怦...怦...“没事了，你很安全。”乔治变声期有些沙哑的声线在她耳边磨擦。后脑勺和腰间都被乔治牢牢梏制在他安心的怀间，塔西娅的鼻尖一酸死死抱住了乔治的后腰。“乔治....”  
塔西娅觉得哪里有些不一样了，尽管她和乔治的关系一直很好。  
虽然塔西娅搬离了陋居可和乔治的关系却是越来越亲密，韦斯莱一家每天早餐时总能准时撞上来送塔西娅信件的猫头鹰。金妮喝着牛奶似笑非笑的建议乔治搬去穆迪家住更加省事，弗雷德则是一脸幽怨的盯着拿着信傻笑的乔治。  
塔西娅发现自己渐渐越来越依赖乔治，虽然以前也是，可总觉得有些东西变了质。她会把自己每天的生活里琐事和对穆迪的担忧统统写进了信里。  
乔治会不厌其烦的细细回答她，然后再分享一些他和弗雷德整的恶作剧和陋居里发生的趣事，每每塔西娅读完信抑制不住的笑容就会久久绽放在脸上，她都能想象出乔治的的笑容和写下信愉快的表情。  
塔西娅认真的想了想，拿起羽毛笔。  
“乔治，我想—你是除了爸爸外我最重要的人了。”  
16岁  
在粉色癞蛤蟆的掌控下赫奇帕奇的日子只比格兰芬多好上那么一点点，可也仅限于塔西娅晚餐后能不被发现悄悄溜到厨房去和乔治见面。  
“乔治！”塔西娅垫起脚尖蒙住比她高过一个头的乔治，狭长的睫毛让她手心有点痒痒。“猜猜我给你带什么好吃的啦！”  
“什么—让我猜猜—樱桃派？还是上上次的芝士面包？”乔治握住她软软绵绵的小手从眼角处缓缓移下，嘴角勾起轻快的笑容。  
“都不是！你看！”塔西娅笑嘻嘻的从小包里拿出一盘奶香味四溢的吐司，乔治惊讶的看着她，握住小手的拇指轻轻揉了揉柔声问“没想到小泪包越来越厉害了，告诉我我是第一个尝到你的新作品的人吗？”  
塔西娅苦恼的挠挠头，“唔...我给爸爸和哈利都尝了....”  
乔治摁了摁塔西娅的掌心，带上吃味的语气“你变了小泪包，你以前可是说我是除了你爸爸外最重要的人了，现在居然....。”末了的拉长的话尾带了哀怨的意味。  
塔西娅干巴巴的说“哈利救了爸爸，我..我很感激他...”  
乔治的大手马上捏住她的另一只手“嗯？我不是救了你吗？你要怎么感激我？”  
“可....可你...”塔西娅皱着小脸想半天没想出所以然...她好像把乔治每次的出现和安慰都习以为常的当成必然，没有思考过如果没有了乔治自己应该要怎么办。  
“以身相许？怎么样？”乔治半开玩笑的说道，眼神却偷偷打量着塔西娅，喉结不自觉的滚动了一下。  
塔西娅脸上的表情很严肃，这让乔治有些紧张起来他有些慌了想办法打圆场。胸口忽然被毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了满怀“塔西娅？”乔治惯性的搂住贴在他怀中的塔西娅。  
“嗯…乔治，我想....我愿意...”塔西娅的声音因为害羞而钝钝的，小脸更是紧张的埋在乔治怀里看不见布满的红晕。  
乔治的呼吸一滞，愣了愣再开口却是带了雀然的欣喜“梅林....我..我喜欢你，塔西娅。我想你应该知道，不是因为救了你才以身相许，而是我喜欢你...塔西娅你愿意吗？”  
乔治小心翼翼的带着期待却又胸有成竹的目光，  
“嗯.我...我也喜欢你，乔治...”  
塔西娅在心底默默加上一句，全世界我最喜欢你了。  
17岁  
再次回到霍格沃滋是被穆迪强行拽回去的，因为塔西娅直接跟着乔治骑着飞天扫帚跑了，她发誓这绝对是她人生中最像格兰芬多的一次了。  
可还是被暴怒的穆迪的从笑话商店拖了出来，乔治也被亚当和莫丽因为拐走乖宝宝塔西娅狠狠教训一顿。  
一直到暑假乔治只能和塔西娅互相通信，不过好在穆迪假期里忙于凤凰社的工作常常不在家。一周有三天，乔治都把笑话商店的事推给了叫苦不堪的弗雷德自己偷偷跑来见塔西娅。  
“乔治，如果你很累的话就别再来了，我在家里很安全，爸爸给房子附近设里了很多保护咒，食死徒不会发现我的。”塔西娅心疼的抚摸着乔治眼下的青色，乔治抓过塔西娅的手放到嘴角落下一吻调笑着说“那可不行——要是我的小泪包想我了偷偷抹眼泪，我不在可怎么办呢？”  
塔西娅脸上一红，身体随着乔治的放在腰间的力度就要向他靠去。  
“或许你们俩都应该住到凤凰社去...”  
穆迪的声音冷不丁在背后响起。  
塔西娅吓的马上坐直了身体，“爸爸！”乔治僵了僵老实的把手放在了膝盖上“穆迪先生。”  
...........  
塔西娅不知道自己是怎么坐在陋居的沙发上听着亚当和穆迪谈论自己和乔治的婚事，还有金妮和莫丽兴奋的讨论婚礼的细节。  
她现在涨红了脸脑子里如同喝了忘忧水一样懵。  
“你还好吗？是不是太快了……如果你不愿意...”乔治小心的握住塔西娅的手紧张的注视着她生怕错过一点细枝末节的表情。  
塔西娅摇摇头露出一个害羞的笑容，  
紧张害羞和惴惴不安都无法掩盖她现在期待而兴奋的心情。她想，因为那个人是乔治吧，永远守护着她的乔治。  
18岁  
订婚典礼在陋居举行，茉莉和金妮早早就做好了准备，从礼服到食物都被确认了一遍又一遍。  
塔西娅穿着小礼裙缩在沙发上，化了精致妆容的脸上却丝毫不见幸福的笑意。  
“他们会没事的。”莫丽安慰的抱住了塔西娅一下下抚着她的后背，金妮紧紧牵住她的手“都会回来的，你还要做新娘呢放心吧。”  
塔西娅缓缓而坚定的点点头。  
最先出现的是哈利他用歉疚而自责的眼神看着塔西娅，塔西娅抱了抱他柔声说“不是你的错，哈利。没关系，他们会回来的。”  
然后是卢平和唐克斯，他们紧紧握着手。  
亚当，弗雷德，比尔，芙蓉....  
一个接着一个，凤凰社的成员都回来了。可穆迪和乔治却迟迟没有出现，  
塔西娅穿着小礼裙死死的站在陋居门前的空地上任凭赫敏和金妮怎么劝都不愿意进去，她觉得眼前又开始氤氲了。  
克劳奇魔杖发出的绿光都没有她现在的恐惧如此巨大。  
塔西娅蹲在了泥泞的路上，用手背捂住了眼努力让自己不哭出声。  
“小泪包，怎么又哭了……今天你可是主人公呀。”  
乔治的熟悉的声音在她耳边响起，就像每次她躲起来偷偷哭时他总能第一时间发现，就像多年前安慰被弗雷德弄哭的她一样。  
乔治完完整整的站在塔西娅面前，嘴角勾着浅浅的笑。  
“乔治！你没事.....爸爸...爸爸呢？”塔西娅一个机灵站起来，穿着高跟鞋又长时间蹲下让她眼前有些发黑有些摇摇欲坠。  
身后一只掌心带着老茧的手牢固的扶住了她的手，“回来了，那些食死徒可杀不死我！”  
穆迪生硬的语气也有些软化的无奈，塔西娅惊叫一声抱住了穆迪，眼眶通红，眼泪像笑话商店的糖果大把的往下掉。乔治有些无奈的笑了笑，  
穆迪拍拍塔西娅用瞪大的假眼球示意乔治，扶住塔西娅的手一点点郑重的交给乔治。  
塔西娅蒙着眼泪发誓她从没见过乔治如此严肃的表情，乔治小心翼翼的牵过塔西娅的手像呵护珍宝一样护到自己的臂弯里。又伸出手指一点点熟念的擦去她脸上的泪珠，最后停留在下颚处温柔的摩擦着脸颊“太好了，乔治。”塔西娅红着眼眶声音有些哽咽。  
“没错，塔西娅。我们都平安回来了，你终于...是只属于我的小泪包了。”  
乔治的眼里是稠的化不开的温柔，俊朗的脸上带着幸福的笑，棕茶色的眸子里满满倒映着她的模样。  
他的呼吸微微打在塔西娅的发丝上，一个温热而浅浅的吻落在额头中间。  
塔西娅的眼角落下一滴晶莹的泪，掉在灿烂勾起的嘴角。


	4. 【哈利x你】波特牌家养小精灵

ooc预警  
哈利*维维安  
伪SM？  
呜呜呜HP人气好少啊 可我爱他们  
设定是傲娇贵族爱上哈利  
甜啦 放心！  
（可能含小肉渣？）  
——————————————-  
“维维安！你又对哈利做了什么？！”  
赫敏咆哮着拽着哈利脏兮兮的袍子冲到维维安面前。  
格兰芬多公共休息室的注意力再次被金闪闪的芭比娃娃维维安吸引了。  
“没什么呀，我只是让他帮我去挖几颗巴波块茎。”  
维维安眨着无辜的蓝色大眼睛，露出一个微笑。  
罗恩塞蛋糕的动作一僵打了个颤“恶魔....她绝对是恶魔....”  
韦斯莱兄弟冲维维安竖起大拇指，维维安在赫敏看不见的角度无声的回了个礼。  
事实上，维维安的恶作剧当然比不上双胞胎。  
因为她恶劣的行径只针对一个人，那就是救世主哈利。  
也许是救世主的风头盖过了她麦克米兰家独女的名头。  
也许是当维维安发现当她走向格兰芬多长桌时，欢呼声明显没有哈利的响亮。  
又也许是哈利呆呆的只愿意听她话的模样看起来就很好欺负。  
于是从一年级开始哈利就遭受了维维安千奇百怪的恶作剧。  
比如哈利每天早餐时迷迷糊糊坐在放屁垫上，用咬鼻子杯喝南瓜汁。  
他已经对维维安诸如此类的恶作剧习以为常了，只要维维安用粉嫩的小脸狡黠的看着他的时候，哈利就会红了脸说不出任何指责她的话。  
赫敏替哈利抱不平，可下次维维安再“恳切”的让哈利去干些什么的时候，他还是会犹豫着听从她。  
随着年纪的增长，维维安嚣张傲娇的大小姐脾气越发渐长，维维安讨厌哈利每年都能成为众人关注的焦点，而自己这个年级第一却选择性被大家忽视了。  
先是一年级莫名其妙的加分，然后是二年级打败了蛇怪，还有三年级全校为了哈利睡在大厅。  
维维安最无法忍受的像个乞丐一样睡在地上！天知道地上会不会有一些脏兮兮的蒲绒绒躲藏在角落。  
于是四年级她升级了对哈利的恶作剧。  
“只是一些巴波块茎而已，他会没事的。”  
维维安不在意的说着，缓缓的用魔杖指挥着精致的银勺搅动冒着热气的红茶。  
“只是一些巴波块茎！而已！？”赫敏看起来快要气炸了“要不是你是个格兰芬多我都觉得你和那个可恶的马尔福没什么区别！”  
“嘿！我可比他高明多了！他只会傻乎乎的喊疤头！”维维安抿了一口红茶，不满的嘟囔。  
“我真不知道你为什么总喜欢欺负哈利！？现在好了，他躺在医疗翼了！你满意了吗！”  
维维安抬起头看着赫敏，露出兴奋的眼神“真的吗！？哦，那我可得去看看他惨兮兮的样子。”  
赫敏露出了难以置信的表情，罗恩脱力的摇摇头跟了出去小声说道着“还好我没有惹着她”  
哈利惨兮兮的躺在医疗翼的病床上，头发乱糟糟的脸色惨白，手背上流着一块块黄绿色巴波块茎的液体，手背的皮肤溃烂灼烧了一大块。  
庞弗雷夫人一边为哈利做着紧急处理一遍训斥着哈利，“我不明白波特先生为什么会做出不带龙皮手套就去挤压巴波块茎的愚蠢举动！”  
哈利痛苦的眨着绿眼睛“对不起，我...”  
“哈利一定是不小心忘记了，不是吗？”维维安出现在哈利床边，抓住了哈利的胳膊，看似关切实际用力的  
紧紧围着。  
哈利看起来更痛苦了，维维安笑的更灿烂了，她从袍子里掏出一瓶看起来十分精致的蓝水晶色的魔药。  
“我相信麦克米兰家的特殊魔药会对哈利有帮助的，庞雷德夫人？”  
庞雷德夫妇微笑着接过了魔药，“波特先生应该为有这样的朋友而感到幸运。”  
哈利面色难看极了，从喉咙里挤出声音“我并不那么认为....”  
维维安更大力的环住了哈利“你说什么哈利？嗯？”  
哈利看起来更苍白了。  
罗恩用惊惧的眼神看着维维安，和赫敏打着耳语“还好她只对哈利这样”  
没错，维维安在格兰芬多很受欢迎，大部分原因都是她如同芭比的外表和笑起来像个小天使一样的酒窝。  
她总是优雅精致的像个小公主，事实上她却实也是个公主，麦克米兰家的独女从小被父母宠上天，由于她的血统维维安在斯莱特林人气也不错。  
这次对哈利的恶作剧让她得意了不长时间，可马上又传来哈利被选为勇士的消息，维维安恶狠狠的盯着哈利颤颤巍巍走过邓布利多校长身边，好了，现在整个格兰芬多的焦点全长在他身上了。  
她讨厌他，非常非常讨厌他，这个只会哗众取宠的巨怪脑子！  
从大厅出来后哈利避开了人群独自失魂落魄的走在长廊上，却被身后一道咒语击压在墙壁上。  
然后一只小巧的手臂横架在他脖子上，力道不大，但可以明显看出维维安愤恼的表情。  
“你瞒着我们投了名字！？”  
“我没有！”哈利恼怒的说道，扭动着身体。  
“你再说一遍你没有！？纸条自己长腿跑进去了？！”维维安不依不饶的贴近了哈利。  
“我不知道这是怎么一回事，但是我说了我没有！”哈利涨红了脑袋。  
维维安恶狠狠的瞪着哈利，松开了手。“你要是被我发现在没有通知我一起投纸条的情况下偷偷一个人去投了，我保证你天天能在床上闻到巴波块茎的味道。”  
哈利生气极了，他的头发乱糟糟的袍子里穿的蓝色运动衫也露了出来。“你为什么老对我做这些无聊的恶作剧了！我从来不知道我哪里得罪了你！”  
维维安有些好奇的盯着哈利的内里的运动衫，“麻瓜的东西？”  
说着就伸出手揪住了哈利的胸口，哈利被她一下子弄懵了，前一秒还在气势汹汹的吵架后一秒居然贴在了他胸口扒他衣服？  
维维安金色的脑袋在哈利鼻尖前蹭来蹭去，她想看看麻瓜都是穿什么样的衣服的。  
“维维安！你在干什么？”哈利手忙脚乱的想推开维维安，却又不敢碰她。  
只好扭动着身体使劲挣扎着。“别动！”维维安呵斥到，哈利条件反射的停下了动作。  
维维安看清了运动衫也看清了哈利运动衫底下隐隐约约的腹肌不自在的轻咳一声，微微有些红了脸松开了看起来快要窒息的哈利。扭过头飞快的说“麻瓜的东西也不过如此，对了，这个给你。”  
维维安从袍子里丢出一副龙皮手套，哈利慌乱的接住了，绿色的眼睛充满了疑惑。  
“下次帮我弄巴波块茎时可别忘了带手套。”  
维维安换上了平常惯有的坏笑，露出浅浅的小酒窝。满意的观赏哈利露恼怒的表情。  
不过很快维维安就发现哈利没有时间被她捉弄了，因为双胞胎告诉她哈利正忙着考虑怎么对付龙，还有烦人的马尔福呼吁学生们带上了“哈利大粪蛋”的徽章。  
维维安撇了撇正挑衅哈利的马尔福翻了个大大的白眼，她应该为他感到高兴吗他的恶作剧技术终于提升了？  
“波特，喜欢这个徽章吗！”马尔福挑衅的叫嚷着，高尔克拉布发出大笑。  
许多学生围观着这一幕，除了赫敏却没有人上前为哈利说话。  
哈利握紧了魔杖，愤怒的瞪着马尔福，似乎随时要发出一个昏昏倒地。  
“这个徽章看起来不错的样子？能给我一个吗？”维维安挂着乖巧的笑看着马尔福，伸出手似乎认真的等待着她的徽章。  
马尔福皱着眉头看着忽然跳出来的维维安，不耐烦的递给她一个徽章冲着哈利嚷道“看看，救世主波特！你是多么失败啊！现在连格兰芬多的人都厌恶你了！”  
哈利绿色的眼里夹杂着失望和怒火，他不去看维维安。  
维维安忽然握住了马尔福递给他徽章的手腕，从袖口里倒出了一瓶魔药。飞快的洒在马尔福手上，又极快的退回了哈利身边。  
“你在干什么！！”马尔福警觉的抽回了手大叫着向后退去。  
“没什么，一些特制的痒痒粉而已。也就能让你挠上一个星期吧。”维维安耸耸肩，露出一个酒窝。  
哈利和赫敏惊讶的瞪大了眼睛，这是维维安第一次对除了哈利以外的人恶作剧。  
“你这个贱人！纯血的叛徒！我一定要让我爸爸给你好看！”马尔福大叫着又忍不住四处挠着全身，高尔和克拉布闹哄哄的想要去拽他。  
“如果我是你们，我就不会选择靠近他。”维维安慢吞吞的说着，哈利留下了一滴冷汗。  
维维安对他用过这个，当时他挠了自己两天，看来她已经对自己手下留情了。  
马尔福四周瞬间空出一片草地。  
“还有这个”维维安拿出那个徽章，“虽然我很欣慰你的巨怪脑袋终于长进点了但是我告诉你这也就我两年级的水准。波特只能由我来欺负，你听明白了吗！”维维安说完一把拽过了哈利扭头就走。  
赫敏呆愣的在原地“天呐....这一定是幻觉我居然觉得维维安有点帅...”  
哈利沉默着被维维安拉到了一个小角落，他不解的问“为什么帮我...我以为你讨厌我。”  
“没错，我是讨厌你。我讨厌你总是爱出风头，总是仗着救世主的名头把好事占尽。”维维安满意的看着哈利渐渐沉下去的脸。  
“维维安……”哈利脸色发青....  
维维安紧接着说“可我更讨厌别人欺负你，他们凭什么欺负你！你这可怜巴巴的惊恐脸只能我来欣赏！”  
哈利的脸一会儿发黑一会发红，黑框眼镜下的眼角露出淡淡的青色。最后他强装平静的说“我不知道该感谢你还是讨厌你....”  
“听着，维维安，如果可以我根本不愿意要这救世主的名头，我一点也不想惹上这一堆的事，我只想好好在霍格沃滋呆下去。可我无法选择你明白吗？”哈利深深吸了一口气“所以我感谢你今天为我解围，可你也不要再对我恶作剧了，我真的没空再为这些事烦心了。”  
哈利用他那双真诚的绿色大眼睛看着维维安。  
维维安同样用自己那双漂亮的蓝眼睛看着他，然后一点点凑近到哈利耳朵边，哈利的耳朵红了起来，“想让我放过你？”  
维维安浅浅的笑了一声“没门”  
维维安觉得自己最近有点不对劲，自从她美女救英雄的帮了哈利以后他俩之前纯粹的欺压关系就有些变质了。  
虽然维维安把那次称为了保护专属欺压对象活动但是赫敏对她的态度也好上了许多。周围人都用种特别的目光看着她和哈利，让维维安感到十分难受。  
于是她偷了哈利的金蛋愉悦的眯着眼睛看着哈利手足无措寻找它。  
然后带上厚厚的耳麦在他耳边打开金蛋。  
“维维安！”哈利大吼着。  
“我说了我不会放过你的！”回应哈利的是维维安的大笑。  
罗恩终于和哈利和好了，他叹着气诚实的告诉哈利“哥们有时候我觉得维维安这么欺负你好像是注定的。你从一年级开始就从来不反抗，她让你朝地窖走你就绝对不往塔楼走，她让你去挤巴波块茎你居然不带龙皮手套就去了。”  
哈利抱着金蛋呆滞了一会，维维安悄悄跑过来再次打开了金蛋。  
“维维安！...”  
罗恩无奈的说“你看你除了大喊还能做什么？”  
赫敏捂着耳朵使劲的点点头。  
哈利涨红了脸，张了张嘴，“我那是让着她，不和女生计较。”  
“那你可真是大度”赫敏放下了捂住耳朵的手合上了书。  
维维安自认为惯例欺负哈利的举动并没有让学生们放过她。  
双子依旧见到她就笑嘻嘻个不停，虽然维维安平常和双子的关系非常好但是她还是感到了奇怪。  
“很抱歉，我们看到啦—你和哈利—”  
弗雷德调皮的笑着  
“在长廊上抱在一起—”  
乔治拉长了语调  
维维安被口水呛到了，“你们在胡说些什么?等下，你们是怎么知道的？不！事实上我们并没有抱在一起！我在威胁他好吗？！”  
“哦，是这样吗？”弗雷德摸了摸下巴一脸不相信的样子“不管怎么样，我们只是想告诉你—”  
“哈利想邀请拉文克劳的秋参加舞会。”乔治接着说，用意味深长的眼神看着维维安。  
维维安的脸色变了变，“那个家养小精灵...居然...”  
“哦哦，是这样的吗？看起来某人并不是像嘴上说的那样讨厌他呢。”弗雷德学着女生的样子娇俏的说道。  
“我们只能提供这么多消息了，维维安你需要对他好点。他...并不是你想象的...”乔治拍了拍维维安的肩膀。  
维维安沉着脸去了猫头鹰屋，打算让爸爸再多寄点整哈利用的魔药。  
然后她就看见了转角走下来的秋和一脸呆滞的站在猫头鹰篷门口的哈利。  
维维安捏紧了拳头，她也不知道自己现在到底在想什么，只是觉得十分生气，就像自家的家养小精灵背叛了她一样。  
“哈利波特！”维维安一鼓作气的跑上了棚屋。  
哈利被维维安吓了一跳。  
“你和张秋是怎么回事？老实告诉我...不然...”维维安粉嫩的小脸紧绷着。  
“.....你连这也要管我了吗？”哈利有些无奈。  
“快说！你是不是邀请她参加舞会了？”维维安鼓起了嘴，做出威胁的样子。  
哈利有些心虚的移开目光“我为什么要告诉你。”  
“好啊我正打算让我爸爸给我寄点魔药呢，看来我要写一个长长的清单了，你会享受到的哈利。”维维安语重心长的拍了拍哈利的肩膀。  
“嘿！维维安！”  
哈利大叫道“好吧，我承认。我是邀请她了！”  
维维安的脸一点点黑了下去，“你再说一遍？”  
哈利叹口气“我说我是邀请她了。可...”维维安打了个响指哈利身上马上炸开了许多个烟花，哈利立刻跳了起来。  
维维安摆了摆手，心里忽然有些难受。“好好享受吧哈利。”  
她头也不回的离开了猫头鹰棚屋，不再看后面欲言又止的哈利。  
距离舞会还有一个星期，许多学生都选择了留校，今年的圣诞氛围比往年来的更浓。  
维维安接到了许多舞会邀请，她把邀请函摆成一排排的长条，看来看去就是没有一个满意的。  
她重重的叹了口气，一边翻着礼服杂志一边在休息室里一杯又一杯的喝着红茶。蓝色的大眼睛有些迷糊的盯着礼服的款式页，不知在想些什么。  
“你对秋做了什么！？”  
哈利忽然拿着火箭弩冲冲的跑了进来，头上还挂着汗珠，袍子也被风吹的乱七八糟。  
“哈利？我很欣赏你居然敢这么和我说话。”维维安放下了手里的红茶，目光从邀请函上移开上下打量着刚从魁地奇球场上下来的哈利，嘴角不可见的勾起一个浅浅的酒窝。  
“告诉我，她从猫头鹰棚屋上摔下来和你有关吗？”哈利质问的看着维维安，绿色的眼睛里带着怀疑。  
维维安愣了，又握起了那杯红茶。  
“你说什么？所以你在怀疑我是吗？”维维安的瞳孔变成了深蓝色，  
“我看格兰芬多的莽撞和冲动你一点不差的全继承到了。”她的酒窝也一点点消失了。  
哈利沉默了一会，抓着火箭弩的手松了又紧像是意识到了什么。公共休息室里的人都看着他们，可没有人敢说话。  
“......抱歉....我不该...”哈利苦恼的挠挠脑袋，小心翼翼的观察着维维安。  
维维安没了表情，将手里的红茶杯重重的一放，浅红色的液体洒在了桌面上，哈利面色有些僵硬的看着她的动作。维维安随意的拿起一张最近的请柬。轻轻的说“没关系，波特。在我的折磨下你会这么想不是你的错。”  
哈利担忧的看着维维安，懊悔的想再说些什么。  
维维安撞开了哈利的肩膀，“抱歉我要去霍格莫德买饰品了，总有人会为舞会做准备不是吗？”  
“维维安！对不起！....我...”哈利想拉住维维安，可她走的很快一点空隙没留给他反应。  
维维安现在很生气，甚至有点想哭。梅林，要是让爸爸知道了他的小公主居然被气哭了，肯定会暴跳如雷。  
她一个人跑到了下着大雪的霍格莫德躲在了一块大石头底下，听着尖叫棚屋呼呼的风声。  
她把哈利波特的名字写在了一张小纸条上然后用魔杖点燃了它。  
“嘿！这不是麦克米兰家的女儿吗？”  
就在维维安写第二遍哈利波特的时候，耳朵后面传来来了马尔福嚣张的声音和高尔克拉布惯例的笑声。  
“马尔福？是痒痒粉的剂量不够吗？没关系我这还有很多。”  
维维安面无表情的说。  
马尔福举起魔杖恼羞成怒大喊着，“你完蛋了，贱人！上次的事我还没找你算帐！”  
维维安同样举起了魔杖，虽然一对三有些吃力。但鉴于高尔和克拉布是白痴她只管把魔咒打在了马尔福身上就行。  
就在她和马尔福你一魔咒我一魔咒打的难舍难分的时候，帕金森出现了。  
“昏昏倒地！”  
“等我醒过来，你们就完了。我爸爸不会放过你们的。”这是维维安倒地前的最后一句话。  
等她再次醒来的时候她发现自己躺在一间老旧的屋子的地板上四处散发着发霉的灰尘味，透过灰蒙蒙的被木条封住的窗户缝隙可以看见远处透着星星点点的霍格莫德。  
这里是....维维安打了个激灵…尖叫棚屋？！  
梅林啊！他们是怎么把她弄进来的！  
该死的马尔福！该死的帕金森！等她出去他们就给她等着见梅林去吧！  
维维安心里不停的咒骂着，可身体却瑟缩到了墙边。  
天色已经完全暗下来了，她也不知道自己在这里昏睡了多久。尖叫棚屋里黑幽幽的，只有借着窗口霍格莫德那里传来的一点点微弱的星火才能感受到光亮。维维安一点点挪动着靠近窗户，小脸皱的紧紧的，身体颤抖着，蓝色大眼睛夹着隐隐约约的泪珠。  
这里充满了她最讨厌的脏兮兮的灰尘，还阴沉可怕的要命和她习惯的格兰芬多永远温暖的寝室和家中奢华的卧室一点不一样。她似乎还能隐隐约约听见角落传来稀稀疏疏的声音，她揪紧了袍子想翻找自己的魔杖。  
可是怎么也找不到，维维安真的开始惊慌了，没有魔杖的巫师，相当于一个麻瓜，现在的她几乎毫无反抗的能力。  
她快要崩溃了，死死盯着黑色角落里的东西，看起来什么也没有可她还是能听到那个稀稀疏疏的声音。  
“啊！”维维安尖叫了起来，几只黑色的大老鼠钻了出来。  
维维安乱窜着想要逃出这个可怕的地方，可是房间的门却被锁死了，没有魔杖也没有阿拉霍洞开，她拼命抓着门把手可门怎么会因为一个小女孩的动静就打开呢。  
“啊！别过来！”维维安慌忙的逃窜着躲开那几只老鼠，又重新躲回了窗边。梅林啊，要是被人知道麦克米兰家的独女在这样的破地方和几只耗子对峙而且还快要被吓哭了…真是令人震惊...  
“呜…”维维安终于忍受不了的抱着臂膀坐在地上小声啜泣了起来，她想起了关于这个尖叫棚闹鬼的传说，还有在她身边这些虎视眈眈的老鼠，她这个从未遭受过这样脏兮兮的可怕环境的大小姐早就已经受不了了。  
哭着哭着她又睡了过去，梦里她趴在窗子上大喊着救命，却看见哈利笑吟吟的在陪着秋逛霍格莫德。她更想哭了，不过是被气哭的。  
她有点后悔没对家养小精灵好一点了。  
再次醒来的时候已经天还是黑的，维维安不太确定自己是不是睡过去了一天。  
可肚子里饥饿的感激提醒了她，确实已经是第二天了。  
很快他们就会发现我不见了，然后派人四处寻找，爸爸妈妈说不定会急疯了直接跑来霍格沃滋，可是他们能找到尖叫棚吗？不，马尔福肯定会害怕的招供的...维维安皱着眉头盘算着..  
她悄悄环顾了四周发现没有那可怕老鼠的动静了，于是小心翼翼的在屋里稍稍走动了一下，可也不敢离开窗子太远，饥饿让她有点虚弱。  
黑暗里她听到了楼梯踏板咯吱咯吱的声音，维维安瞪大了眼睛僵硬的呆在了原地。  
是...人？还是....？  
然后她屏住了呼吸仔细听着，隔壁房间传来了细微的谈话，有关伏地魔之类的词语传到她耳朵里。  
维维安更加僵硬了…难道是食死徒？  
这可是比鬼还要可怕...她极力控制住自己的堆积如山的恐惧，不让自己发出一点声音。  
可她明显的感觉到了脚上传来的毛茸茸的触感，她一点点僵硬的低下头。一只黑乎乎的大老鼠正趴在她的脚背上蠕动着。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
维维安大叫着跳了起来，手舞足蹈的向门口冲去。  
“阿拉霍洞开！”  
维维安快要疯了，身后是被老鼠包围的房间，前面是可怕的食死徒。除非她现在改变运动轨迹把那看起来还算牢固的带着木板封条的窗户撞开，她没有别的出路了。  
“维维安？！”  
哈利惊讶的脸庞闯入了维维安被眼泪迷糊的视线。  
他举着发光的魔杖穿着麻瓜的便服站在了门口，身后还跟着一条巨大的黑狗。  
“哈利！”维维安看见哈利就像看见了救星一样扑过去冲到了哈利的怀里死死的抱住了他，把脑袋塞到了哈利的肩膀处一抽一抽的大声啜泣着。  
“维维安？”哈利僵直住了身体，动也不敢动。  
维维安还在啜泣着，金色的发丝散在了哈利的脸颊旁维维安炙热的呼吸打在了哈利的脖子处，他感到了加快的心跳和尖叫棚呼呼的风声保持在了同一个节奏。  
哈利想伸出手拉开维维安问她这是怎么一回事，为什么她忽然消失了两天却出现在了尖叫棚。可紧贴着的胸膛感受了维维安大力搂着他的胳膊和颤抖着的身体，他的手最终落在了维维安的头顶上轻轻的一下一下抚摸着。  
“没事了，你很安全……”哈利轻声安慰着她。  
维维安的啜泣声一点点变小了，平静下来意识到她现在抱的人是谁刚刚又是谁在他怀里哭泣后，维维安搁在哈利肩膀上的脑袋呆住了。  
现在....该怎么办？维维安维持着这个动作，她的手还死死的环在哈利的腰间，腰上传来的温暖触感应该是哈利的手没错，扭过头唇瓣就能感受到哈利的侧脸颊。  
梅林，你能告诉这个可怜的女巫她该怎么办吗？先是被关在这个可怕的鬼屋两天然后又在自己讨厌的欺负对象怀里哭泣？  
天，请让她干脆直接生吞一桶巴波块茎算了。  
在维维安还在哈利怀里装死的时候，黑色大狗咧着牙发出了嗤嗤的声音，  
摇着尾巴看着抱在一起的两个人。  
维维安被吓了一跳赶紧退出了哈利的怀里，哈利红了脸没说什么。  
俩人都感到了一丝尴尬。  
倒是大狗尾巴摇的更快了。  
“额....我....”维维安清了清嗓子。  
“你没事吧？你失踪了两天大家都在找你，自从那天你...”哈利快速的说道，却马上想起来什么。  
“我很抱歉，对不起维维安。我误会你了，秋的事和你一点关系没有。”哈利说道，脸上写满了愧疚之色。  
“是因为我吗？所以你失踪了两天？”  
维维安愣住了，喃喃道“不不，...是马尔福和帕金森...我和他们打了一架然后....”维维安仔细想了想，好像真的和哈利有关，如果不是他自己怎么会生气的独自跑出来....  
“马尔福？”哈利变了脸色，“他对你做了什么？”  
“我原本是可以打赢他的可帕金森出现了，我被打昏了过去醒来的时候就出现在这里了……等我出去后，我会送他们去见梅林的。”维维安逐渐恢复了理智，“你怎么会在这？还有这条大狗是怎么回事？”  
哈利有些支支吾吾的看向别处“哦……这个..”  
大狗呼哧呼哧的把脑袋蹭了蹭哈利，“对了，他使我捡到的流浪狗...可霍格沃滋不让养狗...所以我把它安置在这...抽空过来看看...”哈利结结巴巴的解释着。  
维维安眯着眼睛看着哈利，“...你...”  
哈利的心提到了嗓子眼。  
“你是怎么进来的，还有！我都失踪了两天你居然只想着喂狗！？哦，梅林今天几号了我有没有错过舞会？”  
维维安崩溃的想要离开着，可她又畏惧于这个可怕的房间，只能把火气撒在哈利身上。  
“没有没有..舞会在明天晚上....对不起我....”  
哈利小心翼翼的看着维维安。  
维维安忽然想起了什么，吐了一口气“好了，什么也别说了。现在快把我弄出这个鬼地方。”  
哈利点了点头，大狗又蹭来蹭哈利的手心就转身离开了。他们走过老旧的楼梯的时候脚下发出嘎吱的响声，维维安被吓了一跳，她没有魔杖只能借着哈利手里发出的光才能勉强看清，慌乱中维维安抓住了哈利的手，上身倾斜着半抱住了哈利的胳膊。  
哈利动了动，维维安抓的更紧了“就一会会，走出这里我就不抓着你了。”  
哈利的嘴角刚刚勾起的弧度又垂了下去，手却握紧了她的。  
维维安从没想过格兰芬多的寝室是如此的美好，在她经历了麦格教授的“关怀”还有欣赏了马尔福和帕金森惊恐脸和同学们热情的欢迎后，疲惫的一下子扑倒在自己舒适柔软的床铺上，将脑袋埋了进去。  
阳光的味道...就和哈利身上的味道一模一样……她被自己的想法吓了一大跳....但随机又迷迷糊糊的睡了过去……  
她是被舍友吵醒的，看着她们换上华美的礼服和装饰品。维维安忽然想起来....今天...是舞会？  
哦，梅林啊！她跳下床跑到了厕所里看着镜子前乱糟糟的自己，脸色惨白头发像鸟窝，蓝色的眼睛看起来十分无神....  
完了....维维安瞬间没了去舞会的心情....她忽然想到哈利和秋还要跳开场舞....她的心情更加低落了。  
随意打理了自己一番，和舍友们打过招呼说自己身体不适不去舞会了，又躺回了床上。  
就在维维安思索着圣诞节要不要爸爸来接她回家的时候，舍友又跑了回来“维维安，哈利在找你，他就等在公共休息室里。”  
“那个家养小精灵找我干什么..”  
舍友拉起了她，带着笑意“不知道，但你最好快点去看看。舞会快要开始了...”  
维维安对自己用了一个清理一新就出去了，反正哈利已经见过她最糟糕的样子了。  
“你找我干嘛，我以为舞会需要勇士领舞呢？”  
维维安坐在了沙发上，拿起红茶杯子。  
哈利穿着正式的黑色西装比平常看起来有些紧张。  
“你不去舞会吗？”哈利干巴巴的问  
“本来打算去的”哈利的眼神亮了亮，“但现在不去了”维维安慢慢的说着  
哈利又失去了眼里的光。  
“你留在这不走是打算让我整你吗？舞会上出糗的勇士...嗯...非常不错的想法。可惜我现在没这个心情....以后说不定也没有了……”维维安抿了一口红茶，扫着哈利棱角分明的脸。放下了茶杯。  
“你说这话是什么意思？”哈利愣愣的看着维维安。  
“意思就是...我满足了你的愿望..我放过你了？就当，你把我从尖叫棚屋救出来的报答，虽然本来就是因为你我才...”维维安说了一半就站起身想要结束这个话题。  
“等下”哈利随着维维安站起来抓住了她的手腕。  
“你想干什么？虽然我说过放过你了，可并不意味着我不会随身携带痒痒粉。”维维安转了转手腕没能挣脱出来。  
“我没有和秋参加舞会，她..她拒绝了我...我没有舞伴...”哈利断断续续的说着，他仔细观察着维维安的表情。  
“哈，一个没有舞伴的勇士...”维维安觉得心里的难受劲好上了许多，可她现在依旧不想理哈利，可能是她自己抛弃了自己的家养小精灵心里有些烦躁的原因吧。“这和我有什么关系呢？”  
“维维安，你...你愿意成为我的舞伴吗？”哈利小心翼翼的问，祖母绿的瞳孔里倒映出维维安略微愣神的表情。“你可以继续像以前一样，嗯....对我恶作剧。我是说我收回我之前的话。”  
“你...不会是个受虐狂吧...”维维安最后只说出了这一句话。  
“不不！我当然不是...”哈利慌张的摇摇头。维维安用怀疑的目光看着哈利，一把抓住了他的领子，鼻尖贴着他的威胁一样的说“不许呼吸！”  
哈利的俊脸涨的通红，维维安娇俏的脸蛋贴着他的俩人鼻尖对鼻尖，哈利一口气也不敢出。  
“哈，你就是个受虐狂！”维维安盯着哈利看了一会松开了手，哈利终于夺回了他的呼吸。  
维维安扭头掩盖住自己红彤彤的脸，不再看他想要回到寝室。  
“维维安！”哈利失望的望着维维安离去的背影。  
舞会开始了，罗恩点了点哈利“哥们，你不会到现在还没有舞伴吧？”  
哈利点了点头又摇摇头。  
“那可怎么办！你还要上去开场呢！”  
“我不知道...她会不会来...”  
“谁？....”  
“维维安....”  
罗恩的表情像被炸尾螺狠狠咬了一口一样。  
“你果然...你是不是喜欢她？”  
哈利慞惶的看着罗恩，“额...我..我不是...”  
然后他们就看见了穿着银白色长裙走进来的维维安。  
哈利说到一半的话语卡在了喉咙口，他的目光不由自主的盯着维维安。  
“哇哦”罗恩感叹道  
维维安踩着白色高跟鞋，在众人羡慕的目光下走到了哈利身边。  
“家养小精灵？”  
“嗯？”哈利呆呆地看着维维安  
维维安笑了起来露出了浅浅的酒窝。  
“走吧，勇士要开场呢。”说着就伸出了手。  
罗恩推了一下哈利，他才回过神搂住了维维安。  
放在维维安细腰上的手心发烫。  
俩人随着舞曲缓缓起舞，维维安熟练而优雅的舞动着身躯。相比之下哈利则慌乱的不知所措，好几次都差点踩到了维维安的脚。  
“对不起！...我没想到你真的来了...”  
哈利涩涩的说。  
“哦，不然呢，看着你和罗恩领舞？”  
维维安像是想象出了那个场景止不住的笑了起来。  
“嘿！我还没那么糟糕好吗？”哈利不满的嘟囔。  
“好吧，一个有礼仪的淑女应该向救了她的人表达谢意。我也算在全校面前挽救了一回救世主的面子吧？”  
维维安眨了眨眼睛。  
一曲完毕了，大家都拥了上来开始跳起了舞。维维安却松开了哈利，轻轻的想要离开舞池。  
“维维安！”哈利想要抓住维维安的胳膊，可她走的太快，哈利只好追出了礼堂。  
“你到底想干什么哈利？”维维安停下了脚步，叉着腰看着微微红了脸的哈利。心里蹦蹦的打着鼓，她不知道为什么最后自己接受了他的邀请，明明自己那么讨厌他多么希望他们出糗。  
“等一下，维维安。我和罗恩他们去找了马尔福，我相信他以后再也不敢出现在你面前了.....”哈利看着维维安。  
“你为什么要那么做？我以为你看到我被整会很高兴呢。”  
维维安皱着眉头，可是心里却感到了丝丝甜意，嘴角不自觉的向上。  
“不！我并没有，我只是...你也帮过我不是吗？”哈利辩解着看起来有些无力。  
“我帮你是为了让我更好的欺负你，你是为了什么呢？哈利？”  
维维安习惯性想要揪住哈利的领子，可又收回了手，她答应过自己不会再那么对他了。  
哈利没有察觉到维维安的异样，“那只是...只是..”  
维维安认真的看着哈利，看着他说不出话的样子忽然感到了预期的失望。  
得了吧，自己如此对他他没有对着自己来个剜心钻股已经很好了。还在想些什么不可能的事呢？  
维维安忽然对以前的自己的孩子气和傲娇脾气感到了丝丝后悔，但麦克米兰家的骄傲不许她丝毫低头。  
“没有想说的话我就走了”维维安抓紧了裙摆就要转头离开。  
哈利忽然甩出了一个魔咒将她打在了墙上，维维安惊吓的尖叫了一声。哈利连忙扶住了她的胳膊，“我很抱歉...我真的很抱歉...你总是想着离开...他告诉我女孩总喜欢强硬一点的所以我才...”  
维维安没有考虑到哈利话里带“他”是谁。“你....你以为得到我的保证我就不会对你做什么了吗？”维维安的背后感到了痛意，她咬牙切齿的看着一脸歉意的哈利。“你到底在干什么！”  
“我....我喜欢你！”哈利忽然大吼了一声。  
两个人都僵在了原地。  
一时间空气凝固了，还能听到不远处大厅里传来的欢声笑语。  
哈利认命的地下了头，“没错，我是喜欢你。我也不知道我是疯了还是什么会喜欢一个爱对我发号施令对我恶作剧的女生。可是我无法控制我自己，你以为那些无聊的恶作剧我没有发现吗？你以为每次对我发号施令我会像个傻子乖乖听话吗？我不知道你为什么那么讨厌我却还和我靠的那么近……可是我却在你一次次捉弄我时露出的笑脸里感到了快乐...维维安，我发誓如果我不是受虐狂那我就是真的喜欢你...”  
维维安听着着变扭的表白却红了脸，她的家养小精灵居然当面戳穿了她自以为得意的恶作剧。  
还说喜欢她....  
“你喜欢我欺负你？”半响维维安才说出了一句话。  
“哦，不是！”哈利痛苦的挠挠头“我是说...”他却是再也说不出来了  
脸涨通红。  
“好吧，我想我听明白了。你喜欢我所以才愿意被我欺负愿意听我的话？”  
哈利尴尬的不知是点头还是摇头。  
“回答我！”  
“我想是的...”  
维维安的酒窝变的更深了，她不知道自己愉悦的心情是从哪里来的。可能因为发现了自己讨厌的人居然喜欢被自己欺负这一把柄吧。  
“好吧，虽然我承诺了以后不会再欺负你了。但由于你特殊的喜好...现在闭上眼睛！”维维安命令到  
哈利半张着嘴，犹豫的看着维维安。  
维维安沉下了脸。  
哈利马上乖乖的闭上了眼睛。  
维维安的脸上不自然的带了一丝红晕，一点点凑到哈利的鼻尖前。  
粉嫩的唇瓣轻轻蹭到哈利的嘴唇，哈利的身体一颤震惊的睁开了眼睛。  
维维安轻颤的睫毛打在了他的眼睛，羞涩的表情以及唇上温润的触感都让哈利心脏剧烈的跳动起来。  
维维安的唇只是浅浅的贴着哈利，然后便离开了。可这也让哈利像吃了一口蜜滋滋糖一样快乐。  
“维维安....”哈利低低的说着，伸手环住了她，热热的呼吸喷在了耳畔。  
“哼，从今天开始，你是我的家养小精灵了。”维维安说到。  
哈利呆了一下，笑出了声。“家养小精灵可以这样亲吻你吗？”  
“当然不行！但我可以这样对你”维维安红着脸狠狠掐了一把哈利的胳膊。  
“别...”哈利吃痛的揉着胳膊，看着维维安水润的唇。红着脸，毛茸茸的黑色脑袋渐渐靠近，维维安马上用手抵住了他的胸膛。  
“想什么呢，家养小精灵。我们离开太久了，马上回去。”  
维维安抬起脑袋看着哈利垂下的脑袋。  
“咳，如果你表现好的话我也不是不可以给你一个奖励...”  
哈利马上有了精神，用害羞而期待的眼神看着她。  
“但绝对不是在你一曲舞踩了我20下之后....”维维安从哈利的怀里钻了出来，拍了一下哈利的背，“快走吧，下一曲要  
开始了。”  
哈利露出了一个笑容，不好意思的点点头。“对不起，弄疼你了……我会好好练习跳舞的...”  
维维安努力平复着还在狂跳的心脏，拉起了哈利的手，往礼堂的方向走。  
古怪姐妹的新曲正在演奏，出人意料的居然是首缓慢浪漫的音乐。  
哈利的手包住了维维安柔软的小手，传递着和在尖叫棚屋一样的温暖。  
维维安觉得心里有种奇妙的感觉。  
“这个就当作你今天勇敢的奖励。”  
走进礼堂的前一秒，维维安侧过脑袋对上正悄悄偷看她的哈利。  
唇瓣贴上唇瓣


	5. 【HP/GB】我那爱哭鼻子的铂金头小舅子——abo

AU背景！！   
GB GB GB！！  
女A男O  
姐妇X变扭小舅子的故事  
三章结束  
（ 随手瞎写写的拓展，更新看留言）  
———————————————————

1.

你从学校接女儿回家一般是四五点左右，带着小姑娘买上一个香草冰淇淋，顺手帮妻子带杯咖啡。大致算算时间，躺在房间里一天的德拉科差不多是该起床和那帮狐朋狗友出门了。

和作为的Beta妻子结婚三年，婚姻基本上算得上是幸福美满，小女儿虽然说是妻子上一段婚姻留下的产物。但胜在孩子聪明可爱对你也全然充满了信任，你也体谅妻子的难处。丝毫没有想要逼迫Beta再艰难为你生一个孩子的想法。

可以说两方家庭都十分满意这段婚姻。

除了那个被岳父硬塞给你们一同居住的小舅子，德拉科马尔福。

哦，别误会。妻子家并不贫穷，甚至可以算得上是这一带小有名气的贵族家庭，只是德拉科从小就性子就太过骄纵跋扈，成年后又分化成Omega，妻子则更为宠着他。直到岳父实在忍受不了他的无所事事与一帮玩摇滚的朋友抽大麻渡日。

他被踢了出来，信用卡冻结。妻子当然舍不得宝贝弟弟流落街头，几乎是接到德拉科电话的第二天，她就腾出了整个屋子朝向最好的房间迎接你的Omega小舅子。

但不过你猜想那没什么用，毕竟德拉科每天都拉着窗帘睡到下午才起床，根本享受不到阳光这玩意。

“ 舅舅 ！”

女儿兴奋的高喊了一声，她跑上楼梯抱住了金发凌乱的一脸宿醉后刚醒模样的德拉科。Omega蹲下身体，宽领黑色短袖下苍白的颈脖处有几个零零碎碎的红印尽收你眼底。

你皱起眉头站在原地嗅了嗅，空气中Omega熟悉香甜的英国梨的味道中居然参杂了几丝陌生的信息素。很显然，这个家里除了你是唯一的Alpha外，没有人能散发出类似的信息素了。

易猜的事实马上浮出水面，德拉科带Alpha回来了。

“ 舅舅要出门了，你先回房间吧。”你走上前摸了摸女儿的脑袋，平淡的看着一副昨晚被折腾的不轻的Omega。德拉科在看到你后的表情马上大变，苍白的脸上透露几丝不屑和愤怒，他惯性的朝你踮起下巴一副厌恶的模样。

女儿最后亲了亲小舅舅的脸颊，懂事的跑回了房间。尚未分化的孩子还无法体会信息素，女儿走后Omega的味道几乎浓郁的让空气都滴下甜蜜的果汁。你捂住鼻子，忍耐力极好的克制着自己。

“ 你带Alpha回来了。”你用的是肯定句，丝毫不留情面。

德拉科在女儿走后完全不掩饰对你赤裸裸的厌烦，半倚靠墙上灰瞳微眯似是对你多管闲事的警告。他一脚踢开门，冷清的声线充满了不屑。  
“ 人还睡在里面呢，你要掀被子看看嘛？”

满屋的交合的信息素混乱的向你扑面而来，德拉科站在门口定定的同一种等着你发怒，似笑非笑看好戏的表情看着你，嘴唇上挑。像极了作恶多端的坏小孩，等待着家长暴怒一瞬间的快感。

你没说话，只是平静的看着他。接着轻轻的把门带上维持了刚刚的虚掩，也不管里面蒙头大睡的男性Alpha。你教养极好的侧过头，全力无视面前剑拔弩张的挑逗。

“ 这是你的私事，我管不着。”

你面无表情的说完这句话，也不去看Omega是何模样，兀自走下了楼梯。不出所料，耳后传来一声剧烈的摔门声，承载了Omega滔天的愤怒。接着你被隔绝在一室甜腻的信息素外。

你抖了抖肩膀，就习以为常的拐进厨房做饭。

这是你和这个有着铂金脑袋的小舅子近来的日常相处模式，他讨厌你，你无视他。妻子虽然觉得奇怪却也丝毫无能为力，毕竟夹在中间的人更加为难。

.....

客厅和厨房之间是相同的，德拉科和那个不知来路的Alpha出门时你是真真切切听到了闹腾的动静。磕碰桌椅的清脆声音、口舌交融的水声、时不时嬉闹的欢笑以及离开时一如既往的———大力摔门声。

他们似乎是故意想要赚足了你的注意力，在客厅流连了好一会才离开。你甚至有点担心德拉科会在客厅搞起来，直到英国梨的味道完全消散，你才稍稍放心。

烤箱里的晚餐倒是确确实实糊了，好在打开手机妻子来消息说今晚加班不回家了。

你彻底松了一口气

2.

德拉科回来的时候是深夜，女儿已经睡着了。

你正迷迷糊糊的被夜间剧折磨着脆弱的神经，主角满屏的信息素呼之欲出却又着些不痛不痒的台词，简直可笑至极。可你又无法摁下换台的心思，干脆抱了毯子去敲Omega的房门确认他到底有没有事。

这周的第三次，你站在了德拉科房门的前。以往照顾喝醉夜归的德拉科都是妻子的活，毕竟她是个冷静自持的Beta不会被omega过分浓郁的信息素所干扰。可今天....你别无选择。

黑漆漆的房门被推开，室内一片寂静。凌乱的床单彰显着昨晚的旎旋与疯狂，你扭过头不去看。  
只是单薄的睡衣无法确保你的体温，德拉科房间没有开空调，你干脆披上毛毯向着唯一发声的浴室走去。

水滴淅淅沥沥的打在浴缸瓷砖上，德拉科的声音被氤氲的热气所折磨至模糊，可你确定他在叫你的名字，带着哭腔那种。

这回倒是没有陌生Alpha的信息素作怪，你一声不吭的推开了浴室门，没带分毫犹豫。

德拉科马尔福，长腿横卧在狭小空间中的马桶与灌满热水的浴缸之间，金发潮湿粘糊的贴在他起伏呼吸的侧脸边，白衬衫领口打开，半包着臀部的黑色牛仔裤被压的皱巴巴。Omega的黑色皮带掉在一边，左手无力垂在浴缸里，右手两指在下体生殖腔内来回抽插带出片片溅起的透明液体，他甚至呻吟着抬高了屁股。英国梨的味道直冲你拧绕发麻的大脑，德拉科好像没注意到你一样继续着呜咽着抖动哭泣，睫毛湿透，Omega的阴茎半勃。

他在哭着自慰，而你是这一切的作俑者。

“ 滚开！”紊乱的深灰眸子闪过片刻难堪，便是惊觉的雷霆震怒，他冲着你大呵试图让你这个Alpha离开自己的领地。

可这儿本来就是你家

犹豫了片刻，你实在无法忍受信息素的攻击稍稍向后退了一步，捂住鼻子无法维持声线的平静。

“ 你还好吗？需要我帮你拿抑制剂吗？”

而你的贴心的询问好像激怒了Omega，他愤怒的咬紧后牙槽，潮湿的粉舌在牙间滑动。德拉科咆哮着喊道，“ 你干脆和以前那样操我一顿好了，现在跑来假惺惺的说什么抑制剂！你他妈到底怎么想的？！”

.....

假装和平的伪善面具终于撕裂的粉碎，只有无尽诡异难堪的深渊横隔在你们之间。德拉科还在浅浅的喘息，可你大约一个月前已经明确的向他提出要断绝这段不正当的隐蔽关系。

你背着妻子和小舅子偷腥的关系

“ 你到底...想要...怎么样.....”  
德拉科因哭泣而沙哑的声音断断续续，Omega瘫软在地，下身泥泞的像个成熟腐烂的水蜜桃。伴着浓烈到窒息的英国梨味，你开始无法遏制的怀念起干进他生殖器的绝妙滋味，那是你在Beta妻子身上永远体会不到的。

他像一团紧致的高价棉料，柔软、绵密、勒紧时又是难耐的挠人般血脉膨胀。即便是到了欲望深处时咬着嫣红嘴唇不断流水的Omega，即便是被你顶上高潮时扭着屁股喘息的Omega，即便是在说你分手时咆哮着一拳打在墙壁上的Omega。他也从来不会在你面前哭，或者是说他高傲到不屑于为一个Alpha哭泣。

可他毕竟只是个Omega，一个试图用其他Alpha吸引你注意力的Omega，一个只能深夜躲在厕所哭着自慰的Omega，一个被你抛弃了的Omega。

沉重的叹息从你口中发出，蹲下膝盖，毛毯被淌出的液体浸湿。而你只注视着那双如同伦敦上空经久不衰迷霾的浓厚灰瞳。

“ 把裤子脱下来 ”

3.

干进去的时候你脑子一片空白，甚至连妻子的影子丁点儿都不存在。舒爽的快感都迟了半拍传播到每一个细枝的神经末梢，在你发颤的睫毛尾部不断骚扰着德拉科难耐的咒骂与叫声。

他妈的，真爽。你在看到今早他卧室那个男人的时候就想那么干了。想操进德拉科的生殖器搅乱柔韧湿滑的内壁黏膜，接着高高撩起睡裙垫着湿透了的毛毯，生殖器代替他自慰的两根手指一下下撞击至Omega闷哼敛泣。

“ 哈...滚...滚开.....”

金发缕缕窜动，他高扬尖下颚后脑勺融化于溢满热水的浴缸点面之上，口是心非的浑声呢喃晃动至水波荡漾。英国梨勾引着你一并掉入了发情期，同时掉入了Omega精心布置的深渊。

“这难道不是你想要的吗？”

你从来都不是个愚蠢的Alpha ，和德拉科在一起的每秒粘腻空气里的信息素都在向你反馈———这个高傲自大的Omega到底对你有了多少分难以遏制控制欲。他会在妻子出差时假借空调坏了的名义明目张胆的睡到你们房间、他会在与你一同接女儿放学的车厢内肆无忌惮的释放满车厢信息素、他会趁你洗澡时半坏笑半惊讶的不经意闯入。可唯独你敢确信的事是——他不会一个人在浴室自慰，或是说真假参半的画面太过淫靡逼人，而哭泣往往是最好的的春药。但只要德拉科勾勾手指就便有大把的Alpha前赴后继的向他扑来，所以实际上小舅子完全用不上你这样不够出色的女Alpha。

心里清楚的很，下身穿起伏穿插则更为激烈。

“ 哼.....哈......”

德拉科一改被动的姿态，被你送上高潮后惬意的勾起恶劣的嘴角既往不变的混蛋样。Omega长臂拦腰，不过啃咬乳房的片刻他就把你带进了浴缸，水花四溅迷乱你的双眼。

呛水倒无法令你窒息，而他才能。

“ 标记我 ”他说，德拉科拧紧了眉头灰瞳里与生俱来的强势倾泻而出，用来弹吉他和刚刚还在生殖腔抽插的修长手指此刻——卡在了你的喉咙处。

更可笑的是他上你下，Alpha的生殖器还没从甬道里拔出来，你甚至还能细致入微的感受他高潮后余波的收紧。那滋味和凌迟前刽子手温柔抚摸后颈的感觉一致，你艰难的喘了一口气。

狭小的浴缸不断向外淌着多余的水分，德拉科跨坐在你的透明睡裙上不着半分力道。交合的地方还在摩擦渗水，而你却只能留鼻尖与唇瓣浮出水面。Omega的威胁过于大胆，或者说，他已经到了穷途末路在所有手段与种种用尽后。德拉科必须得到他的Alpha，他姐姐的Alpha。

“咳咳咳...放手...德拉科 ”

氤氲的雾气缭绕，疯狂吸食着俩人脑内残存不多的理智。你疯了才会主动甘心走进Omega的陷阱，甘愿等待着毒蛇猛兽勒紧盘缩躯壳的致命诱惑，一步步让Omega成为这场关系的主控者。

他比你想象中更加棘手，更加迫切需要你的爱。  
模糊的大脑里浮现出初次见到德拉科的场景，那是你第一次去到妻子家做客，其乐融融的晚餐桌上只有德拉科独自摆着不满的臭脸。你无奈之下借口来到外院抽烟，却碰上了抱臂冷眼坐在长椅上的小舅子。那次他穿了笔挺的黑色正装，甚至出于良好的家教被迫在领口打了个墨绿蝴蝶结，真丝质感。Omega就那么高傲的抬眸鄙睨着你，像极了俯视整个人间清高愚蠢的恶神。

鬼使神差又或者是蓄谋已久的，Alpha不受控制的走进香甜诱惑散发的源头，双指从嘴边夹过烟头缓缓吐出一口茫茫白雾。你问德拉科，

“ 你被标记了吗？”

.....

谈不上新鲜的空气惊喜的流入肺部，与之常然相伴的则是你和他疯狂膨胀绞缠的信息素，叠叠光裸身体泡着的不是热水而是满缸果汁。

Omega把你拉出了水面，瞬间又迫不及待的封上Alpha的唇瓣。他利用虎牙狠狠咬了一口，血丝的甜味满布口腔与其并排在你颈脖处磨鬓厮耳，德拉科的喉头沙哑，“我们乐队已经拿到了剧场的固定席位，两周后我就能搬出去了。所以....现在...标记我.....”

这是恶魔在你耳边呢喃细语，挣扎、羞耻、破碎的道德心无力的禁锢着你的行动。妻子和女儿的堪堪幻影掠过脑海，德拉科马上扭动了一下精瘦的窄腰，一切都顷刻化为虚幻的泡沫。

“ 德拉科...”

你说不出拒绝的话语，或者是任何答应的单词。  
因为你是个彻彻底底的烂人。而这一切都是不应该的，错不在他，不在这个为你发狂的Omega，不在为你垂下那高贵金发哭泣的Omega。明明是是你迈出了那一步，那走向深渊的一步，而现在他沐浴罪恶邀你共赴天堂般的地狱。

“ 你已经拒绝过我一次了，不可能会有第二次！”  
德拉科仰仗着比你高壮的身躯一把将你提起，硬瓷浴缸边缘膈的你后背生疼，Omega的胸膛却更加滚烫坚硬。而德拉科切实绷紧的俊脸与发红的眼眶逼堵在你鼻尖，英国梨的味道在空气里咆哮嘶吼，“ 标记我！”

Alpha无力的向后仰起下颚，浴室暖黄色的灯光在视觉神经疲劳过度的影响下带了迷幻色彩。好像这一切都不是真实的，只是午夜场你做过的再愚蠢不过的黄粱美梦。然而此时此刻他竟从残忍的月夜里撕扯而出，温柔的拉起你的手心宣布，是时候该清醒了

于是你笑了笑毫不回避灰瞳

“好.....”


	6. 德拉科的车（ABO试水）

照例ooc  
德A你Ｏ  
老梗初试练手  
——————————————————————

你捧着庞雷德夫人给的魔药，紧紧揪着袍子一路低着头跑回了地窖。

你刚刚得到了你的分化结果，是预料之中的O，这让你有点沮丧。虽然在霍格沃滋有分明的校规用来保护Omega，但你依旧十分担心自己的安危。

不谈一直对你分化结果虎视眈眈的德拉科，寝室里就住着已经分化的女性Alpha，你不仅打算抱着魔杖睡觉甚至开始考虑找邓布利多校长为你布下一个保护魔法之类的东西。

毕竟O总是能更加理解Ｏ的苦衷。

“出来了？”

你有些诧异，这个时间点德拉科居然还悠闲的躺在公共休息室的长沙发上喝着红茶。

“我以为这节是院长的大课。”你避重就轻的偷偷把魔药塞回袖口。

“翘了”德拉科将躺着的长腿收回弯曲，手肘撑着大腿，十指交叉位于尖尖的下巴处，他抬起上眼皮，露出强势的灰瞳。

“所以结果呢？”

.......

你清楚明白自己混不过他这关，毕竟在15岁生日前半个月他就磨着你耳朵，半威胁半强迫的你一定要是个Ｏ，再不济B也行。但是马尔福家需要最优秀的继承人，德拉科一边啃你耳朵一边和你仔细分析分化成B会带来的种种麻烦。

当时你还没察觉到他身上那股浓烈的信息素，现在你简直感觉自己走到了一片郁郁葱葱的果园里，英国梨香甜的味道简直要把你淹死。

你伸出手抵住越来越凑近，想要嗅嗅你味道的德拉科，“是Ｏ，别再靠近了，我要被你腻死了。”

信息素的味道更浓烈了，德拉科扯扯墨绿色领带，丝毫没有要控制这满屋子充满Alpha信息素的意思。他咧起嘴角，勾成一个满意的弧度。温热时指尖贴上你后颈上腺体，轻轻摩挲。

“我要标记你。”

咳咳咳！

你艰难的抵抗着源源不断从德拉科身上穿出的甜腻的英国梨味，咬着牙尽量让自己看起来有些气势，“你疯了吗？”

德拉科把你扯坐到酒红色的长沙发上，正面着热烈燃烧的壁炉，淡粉色的唇瓣凑近还留着上次隐约牙印的耳垂再次被被他轻轻啃咬。

“我说了，就现在。”

你瞪大了眼睛，专属刚刚分化的Omega的淡淡的隐约小苍兰味从腺体分泌飘散，很快柔腻在浓烈的果香之中，消散。

呼，你深深吐了口气。

“你要怎么做？咬我？”

德拉科发出哼声的冷笑，干脆直接把你摁倒在沙发上继续啃，“笨蛋，我说的是永久性标记。”

.......你简直要被他抛下的惊雷炸死。

事实上你倒不是没做好被他标记的准备，可怎么也得等到你们成年以后，能正常控制自己的信息素以后。才....才.....

这对刚刚分化的你来说进度也过于紧张了。

“不行，我还没准备好。”你推开俯首于颈侧的德拉科，敛起信息素，换上严肃的正色。

壁炉的火焰还在噼里啪啦作响，而你却被他如锥的目光盯的打起寒颤。“你在拒绝一个马尔福，为了什么？”  
你被他直白的问题噎的说不出话，满肚子憋屈的怒气呼之欲出。

“佐伊....”德拉科把你擒进那抱起来有些硬邦邦的纤长躯壳，嚣张的声音却是不容置疑的贵族姿态“我知道你的不安，但是这一切都已经注定好了，你会是马尔福家新的女主人，会是我德拉科马尔福的妻子.....”他用鼻尖蹭着你后颈的腺体，哑着嗓子“我已经等太久了。”

Alpha信息素爆炸般挤入你的喉腔，修长的手指握住你的小手意有所指的摁上他隔着黑色西裤灼热的硬起。

哦，梅林......

你不自觉咽下口水，大片小苍兰的味道就被德拉科勾出体内，融于Alpha的信息素在空气中纠缠，似乎肌肤也渗出丝丝黏腻的果汁。

“好....好吧……”你艰难的点点头，勉强为接下来的交合做好心理铺垫。

德拉科恶劣而满意的笑了起来，他将你整个人扑倒在长沙发上，胸腔压着你尚未完全发育的乳房，长腿一横继而限制了你刚想挣扎的动作。

“这样才乖。”德拉科表扬孩子一般摸摸你的后脑勺。紧接着一口含住你的下唇，舌尖抵着满腔信息素舔食着你的内壁，力道又急又猛，仿佛一只狩猎的毒蛇要将猎物塞入体内。

咳咳，你被甜腻的英国梨呛出了眼泪，Omega的身体却是诚实而敏感的一掐就能出水。德拉科几乎片刻不停的亲吻着你，从湿漉漉的眼皮到粉嫩的鼻尖再到微微隆起的乳房。

Alpha揉了一把你的左胸，伸出温热的舌头舔舔紧绷的殷红乳头，德拉科砸了砸嘴。

“味道不错，就是有点小。”

你一下涨红了脸，用力拍打他的肩膀，带了恼意

“我还在长！！”

德拉科低下头没理会你小鸡啄米的攻击，继续吮吸起乳头含糊的回了一句。“我知道。”

酸软的感觉伴着体内膨胀的小苍兰与Alpha的信息素碰撞，溅起腿心一阵陌生的滑腻潮湿之感。  
你抱住德拉科金色的脑袋，眯起眼睛，享受的喘息飘洒出喉腔。德拉科的躯体一下子变得很滚烫，他将你抱起坐在大腿上，衣衫变得很凌乱而萎靡。

白色衬衫被撩起到胸口，墨绿格子裙褪到腿根，白花花的大腿被大力分开成一个恼人的弧度架在德拉科的黑色校裤上。他的指尖滑进裙内，掐进腿心的柔嫩的汁水。

你的信息素大肆在空气中弥漫原本占满休息室馥郁的水果香味被Omega的信息素所中和，两者相互结合、缠绵。

你觉得心跳的有点快，甚至赶上了金色飞贼的速度。因为德拉科在确保你腿心已经足够润滑后毫不含糊的拉开拉链直直把阴茎对上了你的腿心，龟头点了点两瓣软肉，奇异的感觉席卷了全身。

“控制点信息素”德拉科嗅了嗅你的脖子，皱起眉头，他明显有些忍耐不住了，龟头不断在穴口摩擦，粗长的阴茎沾满了流出的黏腻液体但却迟迟不肯挤入。

你的眼眶红红的，被Alpha浓烈信息素所包围的环境下显得又些不知所措，Ｏ的身体却本能的渴求着被填满，可你却又害怕的恐惧Alpha的硕大的性器，小心的向后蠕动臀部。

德拉科的喉结滚动，他迅速察觉到你的敏感与不安。有些不耐烦的皱眉，将你抱回平躺的姿势。充满Alpha气味浓郁的吻滑动着肌肤滚落到小腹处，你惊恐的睁大了眼睛，德拉科的大掌分开了腿心，拇指按压着滑腻的肉珠，毛绒绒的金色脑袋就这样埋在了你的私处。

“不...啊！....”

舌尖好像带了电流所到之处颤起一阵刺麻的涟漪，绯红涨满脸颊，你的羞耻心瞬间突破爆表。  
你想要逃窜，可被牢牢固定的大腿无法动弹，那肆意攻略的长舌，分开了两瓣模拟着性交时姿势抽送着探索甬道。

你的Alpha，德拉科马尔福，在为你口交。

“...呜....德拉科....再..再深一点……”  
腿心吐出越来越多的汁液，被情欲霸占的大脑虽然不是处于发情期，但是和Alpha信息素的水乳相融的强烈快感早已已经侵袭了你的感官。

你迫切渴望你的Alpha

“你的表情，真淫乱。”德拉科擦了擦嘴角，掌心顺着大腿一路滑上，经过耻骨处时捏了捏你突处的软肉，你被他一系列的动作刺激的头皮发麻。

紧绷的小腿勾上德拉科的人鱼线，脚跟牢牢贴上他的臀部，花穴可怜兮兮的蹭着淡红色的粗长阴茎。“哼.....”Alpha牙根咬紧，被你的主动彻底勾引，挺腰完全贯穿甬道。

“啊....”由于德拉科之前的润滑，你到没有想象当中如此疼痛，臀部承受着一下下撞击，你有些眩晕的眯起眼睛。模糊的打量着正趴在你身前大力抽插着的德拉科。他原本苍白的面容被情欲的绯色所侵袭，额角渗出淋淋的汗液居然散发浓烈的果香，上身还穿着斯莱特林的校袍，领带被扯掉露出白皙的锁骨不断勾引你的荡漾的春心。

操弄一旦过了希望的快感，就会变得无节制起来。阴茎大幅拔出只留下一个龟头留在穴口，停顿半分接着狠狠卖力操入，被花穴一口吞没只剩囊袋拍打在腿心，溅起一小片前液与汁水的混合物。休息室里信息素交融的淫靡让你羞的蜷缩起脚趾。

甬道也随之吸紧，德拉科气喘吁吁的躺在你软塌塌的胸前，大掌不再顾忌的肆意揉捏乳尖。尖尖的犬牙摩擦着你耳垂，时不时伸出滚烫的舌尖舔弄。你已经习惯了他爱咬你耳朵这个怪癖，也许是未分化时想吃吃不到的苦痛，他除了揉揉你胸亲亲唇以外最喜欢的就是啃你耳垂。

哪怕到了现在也不例外，你甚至觉得那溢满果香味的信息素要灌入你的耳蜗、胀满你的大脑。撞击至破碎出口的呻吟，在凌乱的脚步声里更为清晰.....

等等...脚步声？....

你的呼吸一下紊乱，不顾还在颠簸的下身死命拍击德拉科的胸肌，“啊...有人...学生...他们...回来了。”顶弄的性器被温软的甬道紧紧吸附，深深进入的后腰顿了顿，Alpha的信息素在空气里压抑的旋转。德拉科皱起眉，丢出一个咒语，哑了嗓子“可以拖住一会儿。”

紧接着他丝毫不受影响的捏住了你的臀部揉搓着上下摆弄，这次的操干和刚才完全不是一个级别。你终于知道他隐忍的有多深，阴茎刚刚退出穴口一小段就死命挤入更深处，反复几十下，你的神志已经有些不清明了可细细碎碎的说话声依旧传到了门口。

“不行...啊..啊啊....”  
你无力的碰了碰已经干红了眼的德拉科，想要叫停的话语出口反而成了撩人的呻吟。

德拉科一口咬住了你的腺体，下身又急又猛囊袋打在光翘的臀部发出啪啪的响声，混杂在门口纷纷的议论之中。

“咿，今天怎么找不到那快石头？”

“怎么回事，休息室里有人吗？”

“........”

德拉科还没有射出来，而你已经高潮过两次了。

被发现的羞耻感和隐蔽的快感冲击着你的内心深处，你配合着Alpha的抽插摆动着腰肢让性器顶撞入子宫更深处，而他依旧咬着你的腺体，沙发造作出吱呀的抖动声，猛烈而无法承受。

门板被重重敲击，信息素的在地窖里盘旋冲撞，德拉科低吼着再次狠狠送入性器，滚烫的精液在子宫内喷涌而出，他的牙尖刺入你的腺体。

甬道又被撑开许多，精液裹着成结过后更加粗壮的阴茎，从腿心滴落在地毯上。

你的全身上下都在被他标记

在你分化后的第一天

小腹还在剧烈跳动，夹杂了果香的信息素疯狂的从你体内散发，你已经不去想门口那群快要引起骚乱的学生该怎么办了。

德拉科抱起软趴趴任他宰割的你，从容的捡起地上魔杖挥动，休息室内又恢复到原来的模样，刚刚的旎璇与躁动全然隐去，只留下淡淡的果香随着快要熄灭的壁火氤氲散去。

你无力的再睁开眼睛，发觉已经到了他的级长寝室，门外叽叽喳喳的学生抱怨着今天地窖的反常。

他低下头嗅了嗅你的气息，勾起一个得逞的笑容。

“你是我的Omega了”

BY 安落叶


	7. 【你x卢修斯】信仰

男A女O BG   
卢爹是森林味的  
半剧情半肉  
—————————————————

卢修斯难得来霍格沃滋访问时德拉科还在上课。小天狼星的黑魔法防御课，布莱克教授格外关照斯莱特林的学生，特别还是和他教子成为死对头那一个。低沉着臭的脸斯内普院长便先领了空闲的你一同去到地窖。

斯内普心情不好，Beta的脸拉的又臭又长。你也只好小碎步跟着不敢向他打探这次卢修斯会待多久。

他来霍格沃滋的趟数并不多，算上前俩个学年也只不过例行校董公职之便的堪堪三次。其中一次是为了邓不利多和魔法部的诸多事宜，一次揪着受伤德拉科匆匆赶去圣芒戈。

无论哪次你都连半句话没来得及和他说上，隔着人群，Alpha淡金色的及肩长发就快速消失在马车里。半点念想与信息素的森林味都不给人留。

你紧张的捏着袍子一小角，使劲吞咽口水再哈气。以此来反复确认自己中午吃的三明治不会带来任何怪味。Omega学生会长的牌子闪闪亮亮的挂在胸口，促使你挺直脊背像个优雅的小姐出席舞会一样走进去，等待着卢修斯的检阅。

走进地窖时，马尔福家主站在壁炉边上。他侧过下颚向你点头又浅浅的勾了勾嘴角。这让你站的更直了，卢修斯目光移到斯内普身上时却极速黑下脸，皱眉。似乎他们刚才的谈话进行的并不顺利。

可你根本不去考虑这些细节，只是贪婪的看着卢修斯，享受着空气里每一丝Alpha的信息素广袤葱郁。视线扫过他露出在外的肌肤，他薄唇勾勒的弧度、灰瞳高傲的睥睨、眯起眼尾淡淡的细纹。你仿佛要把这些东西都施咒刻在脑子里，以便撑过毕业前无聊的学期。

毕竟距离你们上次见面实在是太久了，书信联络并不能抒发你的想念。反倒是那精致羊皮纸上的漂亮字体撩拨起缠人的渴望，你迫切需要与Alpha肌肤相贴的触感、气息交融的绵柔、以及那双灰瞳直视时的心悸。

“ 法米加小姐，你能为我们汇报一下最近学生们的状况吗？” 斯内普像是一点点从牙缝里挤出来似的吐单词，他把游离在状态外的Omega惊醒。

你惊觉卢修斯的目光同样顿在你脸上，有些燥热。蛇头杖按节奏的点地面，他在等待。于是你吞吞吐吐扮演尽职学生会长的角色，说实话你根本不喜欢做这个但卢修斯做过。

霍格沃滋七年，强大的Alpha都是挂在成列壁上的最佳优秀学生、斯莱特林级长、学生会长、鼻涕虫俱乐部成员。

你得跟着他走，把卢修斯的轨迹都转一遍才有信心站在他面前无所顾忌的仰起脑袋看马尔福家主。

“ 传言在学生里面四起，很多人都相信神秘人回来了。波特的救世主名声大噪，他们说他在魔法部击退了神秘人....”卢修斯从鼻头冷哼一声，你停了下来看着他不屑的眼神换了个话题继续说道，  
“ 布莱克教授好像组建了一个社团。很多格兰芬多学生在里边...”

斯内普沉默的站立一会，他在找你来之前就已经和卢修斯谈完事宜。根本没必要再在这儿听你朗诵魔法史一样的汇报工作，但Beta还是站着。黑袍子幽幽暗暗的威慑力压在你身边，让你后脊发凉忍不住的咳嗽。

“ 西弗勒斯 ” 你愣了一瞬间才想起来卢修斯这是在叫谁。除了邓布利多校长外没有人敢这么称呼斯内普，“ 或许你能给我和法米加小姐一点私人空间。”Alpha的嗓音微低，但震慑力十足。

卢修斯站到了你与斯内普之间。他背对着你，金色长发被一根酒红色丝带扎起，树木苍郁的味道幽幽暗暗散播在地窖。

斯内普皱起眉，表情变得更加吓人了。

Beta只是没那么敏感，但也并不是彻底失去嗅觉。他阴郁看着这儿唯一的Omega，你缩缩脑袋。

嗯，卢修斯的味道真好闻。

Alpha忽然侧身罩过你，神情冷傲的向着他的老友再次强调，“ 私人空间，西弗勒斯。”

你的脸红了起来，心里遏制不住的期待。要不是院长还在场，你一定不顾形象以及贵族礼仪的缩到卢修斯怀里捏着袖子告诉他，你有多想Alpha。

家主估计会皱着眉头告诫你的逾矩和粗俗，但并不会妨碍你向他讨要一个充满树木味和烟草夹杂的深吻。

“ 愚蠢 ” 

Beta说完之后便像是再也忍受不了一般甩袍而去。卢修斯沉默着转过身，抬眸，房间内Alpha刚刚还压抑的葱郁密林忽然四溢。

而此刻终于等到了你日思夜想的独处时间。Omega小口的喘着泉水与树叶的气息，将渴望与发情期一并涌上心头。

满室寂静，距离德拉科下课还有一个小时多。

你们都心知肚明接下来要发生的事。

“ 到这儿来” 卢修斯的声音低哑，你这才注意到他眼角的疲惫。

眨巴眨巴眼睛，Omega无比乖顺的坐在Alpha腿上，小臂环着颈部，脸颊贴在卢修斯胸口。你像只听话的长毛猫一样顺从的任由Alpha摆布。

他满意的抚过你的脑袋，信息素顺着指尖流淌到你头昏脑胀的神经。

卢修斯说，“ 我要离婚了。”

....

你愣了一瞬以确定自己不是幻听，或者他对你用了摄神取念之类的咒语。才敢僵硬的抬起头问，

“ 为什么？”

语气却是抑制不住的愉悦与兴奋，像是精心熬制多年的完美品质福灵剂终于大功告成。

“ 局势复杂。”

Alpha皱着眉，雕刻般的五官深邃而迷人。那是多年养尊处优沉淀下的高傲魅力，不过简简单单四个字被他说的如此跌宕起伏。

他低下头颅与你直视。

“ 自布莱克从阿兹卡班出来后魔法部那群人便向着邓不利多倒戈，加上那个人的指令...永远纯粹的布莱克家族早已没落。”卢修斯抿唇，眼里沉淀满你看不懂的复杂。“ 纳西莎已经和我断开契约，下周..预言家日报将会刊登报道。”

Alpha一字一句的吞吐墨绿气息，笃定的打消你心底遗存的疑虑与不可置信。你甚至屏住了呼吸以防过于兴奋的惊叫出声，在原地自毁礼仪的表演一个呼神护卫。

“ 很抱歉听到这个消息。”你眨了眨眼睛，耳垂贴紧卢修斯胸膛数着精致华服下的平缓心跳，然后Omega竭尽全力的、不再压制的、任由自己的信息素横冲直撞至空气中与密林相交融。

“ 您一定十分遗憾。”你冲他作出一个难过的表情，搭在Alpha颈部后的手却是不老实的撩过腺体抽掉那根酒色丝带。

金发散落，一如你初见家主的模样。

咚...咚...咚...

那双清明的灰瞳霎时间升起风暴之色，而心脏无疑是最佳传达情绪的门钥匙。你人生的追随对象卢修斯马尔福此刻骤然升高的体温与如雷般的心跳都无一不在示意你——

Alpha在动情。

可那又是为了谁呢？

卢修斯将掌心搁置在你腰间，虎口的卡槽陷入墨绿校袍的裙线内里，保养良好的手指上下滑动。他扣紧你的腰摁向怀内深处，Alpha的味道更加浓郁。

你甚至觉得自己掉进一片人迹稀少的森林，密麻的绿草与藓苔包裹脚腕、树轮的印迹广袤的叶片  
缠绕腹部、而尽头的泉水流淌至你口鼻的每寸领土，令你窒息而沉沦。

“ 所以您是来通知德拉科的吗？”

久经沙场经验丰富的Alpha依旧坐怀不乱，面对你明知故问的装傻充愣只是轻挑眉嘲讽的冷哼一声。开口却是浓烈的欲望夹杂哑声，“ 不仅仅只是为了他。”

蛇头杖被扔到了一边，你扭过头仍旧摆设着良好的贵族礼仪翻身、大腿横开、胯坐在卢修斯腿心之上。

Alpha倒是没有像在人前那样一如既往的斥责你的逾矩，他动了动手腕，你的披风便掉在了地上。

“ 我很想您.....” 

软软绵绵的嗓音，Omega舔湿嘴角可怜巴巴的看着鼻尖前的男人，吞咽口水。

“ 乖孩子....” 卢修斯满意的勾起唇，奖赏一般俯下身浓烈的信息素就从两片滚烫之间潺潺淌入。

柔韧而强势的舌尖刮过你的齿牙间每一寸嫩肉，  
上颚被舌苔的细密凸起扫过激荡起混身难以平复的燥热酸软，Alpha的长金发掉在你颈脖处，痒痒的。

可你忙于启唇迎接卢修斯的攻掠，搅乱一池碧水清思，丝毫分不出心思在意——

他到底还为了谁而来。

“ 西弗勒斯告诉我德拉科还有一个小时下课。”

卢修斯用赞赏的目光点过你的学生会长徽章，接着拇指一点点按压Omega因亲吻而潋滟的、小口喘着气的唇瓣。

他看起来有些阴郁却俊美，目光幽幽。特别是在这样气氛都能拧出发情期淫水的隐蔽时刻。Alpha依旧华贵庄容，似乎下一秒就能站在食死徒之中举办密会。

而你迫不及待想看家主金发散乱的萎靡之状。

“ 您愿意在我身上浪费掉这一小时吗？”

.....

地窖里两股相融的信息素已经足够让一个成年Beta进入发情期，广袤叠枝的苍天绿木沁人心脾仿佛是想将你带入情欲的炼狱让你变得主动而轻挑，可Omega向来在家主面前卑微。

于是你爬跪在地窖冰冷的石砖上，埋头附身专注于唇舌之间的舔弄与吞咽。时不时对阴茎的吸抚引出Alpha低沉魅惑的喘息。

“ 再深一点，全部吞进去。”

涨成紫红色的阴茎粗壮，你本就艰难的把顶端塞入口腔戳操着颊囊一侧的滑嫩，脸颊鼓起连呼吸都困难。

可马尔福家主吐出的话于你便是命令。

你害怕的夹紧双腿深吸一口信息素，小心的用唇瓣包住牙齿，马眼顶端蹭着舌苔缓缓进入温软湿滑的喉口。

卢修斯低喘，抚着你的后脑勺摁向下身。

粗长炙热的硬物进入到一半便移动艰难，你只好呜咽着用手心的嫩肉上下撸动那被冷落的阴茎末端，灵巧的贝舌绕着龟头打圈时不时戳点马眼。

就连空闲下的左手也殷勤的招呼着鼓鼓囊囊的囊袋，力度柔巧的抚摸揉捏着卢修斯的敏感。

森林的味道简直是要爆炸，冷静、自持、狡猾的贵族在你卖力将那末端吞入口中之时Alpha便彻底变了脸色。

龟头戳到深处最软烂的嫩肉，你的鼻尖抵在他西裤末端的拉链上，稍稍转头就能磕蹭到腿根处的面料。含着的硬物跳了跳，似乎温度更加惊人了。

可深喉的感觉并不好受，你被噎到说不出话。

“ 做的好...你做的很好.....”

卢修斯捧住你的脸颊，一下下抚摸着。从眼睑到锁骨，指尖划过的地方燃烧出一朵朵玫瑰，它们用荆棘刺伤你的皮肤渗落一滴滴鲜艳欲滴的鲜血。

却被Alpha一一吻去，舌尖带了魔法卷走你所有的自尊与爱恋。

领口的墨绿蝴蝶结被家主扯落，他把你抱起稳当的安置在原来的位置。不过裙摆大开，Alpha沿着光洁的大腿探入你，食指与拇指揉捏着湿润滑腻的阴蒂。

“ 啊....别...”

再深入便是你惊呼连连的小幅趴在卢修斯肩头喘着气。

Alpha笑了起来，摈弃疏离嘲弄的冷笑，客套阴沉的婉笑。卢修斯的笑意直抒眼底，就连信息素也活跃的飘荡着春意，他眼角的细纹与胸膛震动，在地窖幽蓝的透明玻璃窗灯光映射之下，你惊喜的发现——

卢修斯沾染了愉悦的双眸明亮，显现着不易发觉的蓝灰色调，像是独角兽的皮毛熠熠发光又像是魔杖顶端的琉璃亮色。

可无论哪个对他而言都太过纯洁。

而家主的难得一见的笑容却使得你看呆了眼，鬼迷心窍又逾矩的凑上前去亲吻他已显凌乱的金发。

“ 小女孩....”他说。

接着Alpha的性器便长驱直入，操进湿滑紧致的生殖腔。你闷哼一声，便被他温柔的亲吻着唇瓣与肌肤，密林气息的信息素挤压进Omega的大脑。片刻不停、用独特的温柔安抚着，包裹着对马尔福家主来说过于稚嫩的你。

意乱情迷喘息的片刻，你朦朦胧胧的想。

看来贵族都在做爱上教育的不错。

也可能只是卢修斯，你不知道。

九浅一深的抽插搭配着紧实光裸的小腹相贴，Omega流出更多动情的水使得进入变得无比顺畅。而你坐在他身上无疑让阴茎变得相当容易顶到生殖腔口，卢修斯猛吸一口气，他动了动腰，推开层层相叠吮吸着Alpha的褶皱阴茎操到了深处。

被填满的快感头晕目眩的向你袭来，你半张着嘴，性器的味道仍残存。呻吟就飘出口腔，

“哈... 好满...好涨.....”

你后知后觉的发现这话简直是比发情期都来的勾引人，因为自持力极好卢修斯在你无意识的说完后绯红一点点侵袭他的面色。他揽着你下塌的细腰，单手挑开碍事的纽扣。像条狡猾的蛇一样钻入你衬衣内里抓了满把乳肉，指腹轻轻按压嫣红一点来回拨弄。

梅林....你要疯了……

Omega的信息素从没有像今天那样张狂，你承接着来自家主深入浅出的操干，大幅度的摆腰挺臀  
让阴茎有力的挺进生殖腔。蹭着敏感的软肉，顶开紧闭的生殖腔，甬道的温暖紧致随着你小腹的呼吸而收缩。

家主逐渐开始失控。

密林变成了苍茫落幕危机四伏的夜晚。

“ 哈...哈.......”

他转身把你摁在了沙发上，直面Alpha散落萎靡的金发以及性感深沉偶尔涎落半颗溢满信息素汗珠的俊脸，卢修斯或许是不再像德拉科那般年轻。

岁月在金发Alpha脸上刻下细痕，让荣誉与格外引人注目的成熟魅力灌入其中。也难怪有无数Omega想爬上卢修斯的床，也难怪预言家日报天天流传着Alpha的花边新闻，也难怪你....

Omega迷恋的看着在她面前耸动腰肢的家主，失去理智的话语脱口而出。

“ 哈....啊...我爱您...”

地窖内的信息素一震。家主身上的魔力压迫似的将极速旋转的空气恩压到透明玻璃之上，他失措的看着你，蓝灰色的瞳孔沉甸甸。

还没等Omega来得及说些什么挽回的话。抽插便失了节奏的加快，囊袋打在白皙的臀部显了红印，你难耐的拱起后腰。家主的掌心又烫又柔，他摸着你腰肢处陷下的一块阴影，发了狠。粗长的阴茎便操开了生殖腔，卢修斯舔了舔嘴唇，顶弄你敏感的那处软肉。

“啊...啊....”

快感簇拥着高潮延绵起伏，到这时候你也抛下逾矩的粗俗十指穿插在他的金发之中。搅乱、亲吻、呻吟、痉挛，Alpha低低在你颈脖处吹着气。

白皙的胸部红肿一片，奶尖也被受了欺负。他低头、含住，下身烫的惊人。顶撞臀部的力道强劲  
似是要把你撞进沙发，Omega只好颤动着抱紧家主，交合处一片湿泞。甬道更是浸着来回抽插的阴茎泛起淫靡的白沫。

卢修斯干红了眼。

他甚至无法克制本能的咬住了你的腺体，让森林灌入你的身体与之交融。Alpha的标记只让你觉得头晕目眩的幸福，Omega正哽咽着打算用湿漉漉的唇瓣去舔弄即将喷射的性器时。

甬道又被撑开了一圈，精液顺着腿心滴滴答答的掉在沙发上。而后颈的疼痛仍在持续。

你一下子无比清醒。

卢修斯马尔福，他在永久性标记你。

“ 您...”你被惊吓到说不出话，高潮迭起的小腹仍在贪婪的收缩吮吸着Alpha庞大的性器，他压制在你上面，舔弄着你的腺体。

金发遮挡，阴影和过于昏暗的灯光使你看不清他的神情。卢修斯唇瓣擦过你耳后，嗓音沙哑。

“ 我为了你而来。”

“ 你父亲已默许我们的婚事。”

“ 在你毕业后预言家日报便会刊登我们的婚讯。”

你张了张嘴一句话也说不出来。瞳孔震颤，斯内普的那句愚蠢到现在你才明白是在说谁。

Alpha拔出阴茎，贴在你的小腹上。他继续说道，

“我想来提前标记我的Omega”

看来不只是布莱克家盛产疯子，马尔福也一样疯狂。你甚至开始担心这种基因会不会传到德拉科身上，因为以你的家世绝对谈不上能助家主一臂之力更别说在那个人面前顺风顺水。

“ 您...不会后悔吗？”

你紧张的问你的Alpha。

“ 哼 ” 卢修斯浅浅的笑了一下，他说“我会在盛宴之上向你求婚。”Alpha那双灰瞳里毫无波动也或许是算计好一切的运筹帷幄。你看不懂，也不需要看懂。

Omega在乎的只是——你找到了你的信仰。

.....

左拐出地窖的时候你碰上正下课回来的德拉科，他一脸写满的阴郁。估计又是被布莱克教授给扣了分，骂骂咧咧的迈着步子往办公室走。

看见你，德拉科才堪堪露个笑脸打招呼。

“ 见过我父亲了？”

你冲刚刚成年的Alpha甜甜的笑了笑，又有些抱歉的一把抱住德拉科。他明显不知所措的红了脸，惊讶的扭头看着你。

“ 见过了。”你摸了摸比你高半个头的德拉科脑袋。和卢修斯一模一样的金色。

“ 德拉科 ”

年轻的Alpha正犹豫着要不要把手搭在你腰上，听见你叫他便迟疑的低头看向你。

他吸了吸鼻子，疑惑的皱起眉。“ 嗯？”

“ 我会照顾好你的。”


	8. 【你x德拉科】歹念

男A女O BG  
作为小妈被搞的故事  
接上篇【你x卢修斯】信仰  
小龙依旧是我最爱的英国梨味  
———————————————————

夜半 马尔福庄园

你站定在德拉科房门前，犹豫。试探着敲门的双手不知如何是好的放下又举起。可所有理智包括在上的梅林都在告诫你——

是时候好好谈一谈了。

Omega长长的叹了一口气。纠结愁郁的眉心长久无法舒展开，因为自从地窖那次模棱两可的试探对话之后你和未来的继子德拉科便再也没有交流，无论是在霍格沃滋的每分每秒或是你刚刚搬入的马尔福庄园，他都在沉默着躲避你。

像是躲避不愿接受的残忍现实，年轻的Alpha离开你们共同进餐的餐桌、拒绝你的主动搭话、消失一切你可能会找到他的地方。

哪怕你难堪挪用学生会长的身份去逼迫他与你进行对话，年轻的Alpha也只是沉下脸不理分毫。

凭借你多年与马尔福们交好的经验判断——德拉科的确是在生气，或者说愤怒。

你回想起13岁那年Omega忙于级长照看新生的工作忽视了德拉科一段时间，他气的涨红脸冲你打闹并发了一段激烈的无名火后。你便向他发誓，Alpha在你心里和他人不一样，永远是最先优待的那一个。自那以后他再也没有向你生过气。

至少你没看出来过，Alpha总是喜形于色，将一切情绪都写在肢体与年轻的脸上。所以你早就准备好了迎接他震惊失望或是愤恨怒火劈头盖脸的辱骂与反抗。

因为他是该恨你的，Omega取代了他的母亲，夺走他的父亲。甚至在婚礼之前入住庄园，令德拉科在一众斯莱特林的学生面前抬不起头。

可....出乎意料的...

什么也没有......

你也曾试探着写信询问卢修斯关于那天在地窖德拉科的反应，可家主也不过隐晦的用尚未成熟几字寥寥带过...

Omega内心的不安焦虑与亏欠背叛感更为深重，  
抽出魔杖，你下了决心这次绝对不能再让德拉科逃走。

“ 阿拉霍洞开——”

你潜进Alpha的领地。

兴许是用了静音咒，银光点点的月色铺洒墨绿床单，你撬门进入的时候居然一片寂静。硕大的黑色阴影吞没脚步杂音，房间内只有强烈的喘息和呻吟搅拌着粘稠的信息素横行无忌的贯穿于空气之中。

熟悉的英国梨味向你热情的扑面而来。

而Omega呆愣在原地，瞳孔瞬间放大。

透着淡淡的银色月光，你能看清床檐边趴坐着赤裸上身吐气的德拉科。Alpha脸色潮红右手抓着下身硬挺的阴茎在杏色丝巾的包裹下来回甬动，前液沾湿布料留下一块块深色精斑，而信息素的味道像是要将人湮没在发情期的欲河之内疯狂。

“ ......”

他没发现你，原本苍白的脸颊此刻布满被情欲笼罩的绯色。Alpha皱了眉，尖尖的侧牙将唇瓣撕咬，吐出重重的低吼。

Omega被眼前的画面震惊磕碰的上牙吐不出半个字，便彻底失声。因为你迅速的发现在德拉科微小颤动的床头摆放了一瓶再熟悉不过的粉色魔药———

迷情剂

几乎是瞬间烧热你身体里所有的血液，Omega的蒸腾着滚起绯红。

他...他在对自己用迷情剂？

“ 哈...嗯……”大床里的人闷哼一声，仰身翻倒入床单喘息，再是没了动作。而空气里弥漫起一股你并不陌生的黏腻腥味。

Alpha刚刚结束自慰，泄力放松的掌心飘下一片杏色。眼熟的丝绸材质围巾飘飘荡荡落在房内唯一清明的月光下。

Omega的大脑瞬间轰的炸开——

那是你的丝巾。

挂在指尖的魔杖终于是应势而落，

“ 啪嗒—”

打碎满屋寂静。

思绪宛如断线风筝，被巨大的信息量扯扯攘攘摔落至地表。德拉科...德拉科.....他在对着你的信息素发情。

察觉到来人后的Alpha一瞬间的慌乱，明显变了调的虚张声势松软绵密。

“ 谁在哪！？”

他胡乱的用薄被将赤裸的躯体裹起，快速捡起散落在床头的魔杖而依旧惹眼翘挺的阴茎随着德拉科的动作上下弹跳。

“ 你....”

在认清来人后，Alpha听似凶狠残暴的语句却在发情摧搅的语调下演变成肉眼可见浓浓的沙哑与渴望。然后他停滞了一两秒，赤脚站在地毯上，而下身的生殖器依旧勃起把薄被拱成帐篷。

气氛一瞬间的掉到冰点的低迷。

于是你轻轻的，把那个再熟悉不过的名字叫出口。

“ 德拉科....”

Alpha跌撞着放下警戒的魔杖。

他垂下被薄汗润湿的混乱金发，表情却被月光的阴影笼罩，看不清。

....你忽然意识到那一直笼罩在你们之间的沉默雾霭不仅仅是因为德拉科的逃避、卢修斯的订婚、贵族们纷纷议论。而最根本的祸源是因为...因为....

因为你啊...

而此时此刻Omega的心里有一只抓挠欲裂的崩溃仙子，大脑也不断在被英国梨的余波中和搅拌成泥。进门前打好满腹“ 我们要好好谈谈”的草稿瞬间撕烂成渣，张了张抖动的嘴唇。

你只说出一句话，

“ 我很抱歉。”

像是被人识破戳穿龌龊心思后的难堪，蹭的红色窜遍Alpha本就粉嫩的全身。他忽然抬起头恶狠狠的瞪着你，散着似被咬过红的唇瓣上下起伏。

他问，

“ 看着我为你发疯是不是很有意思？”

Alpha调动着房间内的气息让甜蜜的信息素化为深入你骨髓疼痛的利刃，他缓缓向前走出一步站在蓝调月光下。Omega才发现德拉科的面颊通红，像是饮了一滴便能令人酡醉熏红的果酒，而眼里那翻滚的欲望与愤怒烫的惊人。他的嗓音沙哑低迷，显然是在迷情剂的控制之下执行最原始的本能。

“.....你从来都知道我一直坚信你我会联姻， 你知道我会在毕业后标记你，你把我耍的团团转.......因为你知道你会成为马尔福夫人。”

Alpha每说一句便向前走一步。到最后他站定在你面前，冷笑一声，英俊的脸上却是浓的化不开的沉沦迷醉。

“ 现在你是了，马尔福夫人。”

不是没曾预想过他对你的发难，可当血淋淋的现实劈头盖脸的猛扑而上时。撕裂跳动的心脏却是比剜心钻骨更为疼痛。

因为你用手捂着眼睛在德拉科心口钻开一个大洞，并且安慰自己没关系他其实并不在乎你。

Omega的脸白到近乎没有血色。你动了动指尖，向前一步环抱住德拉科。像是环抱住不堪的自己那样，在掌心有节奏的起伏薄汗微粘润的滚烫皮肤。

“ 对不起.....对不起.....”

英国梨的味道瞬间粘稠起来，发着情的德拉科躁动着低下头。细密的吻试探着从颈部落到领口，  
他拉开泪眼朦胧的你。眼里燎原的欲火烧出理智的边界，Alpha忽然说到，

“ 是你走进了这扇门。”

歉疚与悲伤尚未转换。液体席卷着广袤的香甜与浓郁的森林气息呛入你口腔，Omega的意识一瞬间清醒，拍打着德拉科的赤裸的后背挣扎后退。而你的反抗似乎激怒了意识不清的Alpha。

他将你摁向他，生猛的齿牙碰撞，舌尖纠缠着舌根推着粉色液体送入你喉管。而Alpha的毫无技巧的深吻近似啃咬。

德拉科在喂你迷情剂——

这个惊雷般的认识在几秒钟后便成了迷糊的重影。浊热的骚动欲望来的又快又猛，很快银亮的月亮在你眼里也只觉色情泛滥。

可Omega信息素里飘荡着的森林味不断提醒在你的脑内发出红灯警告。

离开！离开！离开！

但像是被磁铁吸引了的酥软小腿无论如何也迈不动步子。体内不由自主的燥热缠身，而Alpha不断在身上游走的修长手指是渴望的勾引。

你无力的嘤咛一声。

像是某种深层意义上的暗示。

他本就沉重的呼吸瞬间急促起来，下一秒，天旋地转。力量上的悬殊差异让德拉科十分轻松就将你压倒在身下，Omega的惊呼与挣扎一并被吞没。

料想之中强势的吻却是出乎意料的温柔，到底还是青少年。舌尖抵住下牙槽研磨，亲舔一口唇瓣。香甜可口的英国梨便沾染了滋味氤氲嘴角。

他不算娴熟的撬开你的唇，将剩余的粉色魔药通通灌入你。离开呼吸的半分，Omega已彻底放弃勉强的抵抗。

而德拉科青涩急切的抚弄却是你从未在卢修斯身上体验过的别致快感。

卢修斯...卢修斯....

你的意识一点点黑下去，满腔的浓郁的森林气息与英国梨交融从唇齿间蔓延流通，呼吸、眼眸、  
发丝、下颚。

而迷情剂的神奇之处正在于，它只能助Omega为本来爱之人而疯狂。

你的神情呈现出奇幻的迷茫与依恋，嗅了嗅空气里弥漫涨爆的信息素。困惑的、湿润眼眶的对上俯身凝望你的Alpha，金发被汗水黏湿成条成直线垂落。德拉科紧张地抿起嘴唇，而过于相似的灰瞳不断重叠幻化成欲孽的漩涡。

Omega的血液开始燃烧，调动起本能惯性的反应。于是你慢慢张开双腿勾置于德拉科腰间，用早已流水泥泞的阴户去蹭他敏感的一点，绿色薄被早就散落在地与围巾成伴。 

皮肉相贴，是感官神经极致的炸裂。

接着Alpha化身成饿狼。

“ 嗯…哈.....”

湿润绵密的唇瓣点落在你昨夜尚未褪去的吻痕之上，似是遮掩似是占有欲作祟，而森林的味道被浓厚的信息素掩盖、摁压、埋没....

Alpha的掌心滚烫而微颤，他注视着因他而呻吟，因他而意乱情迷，因他而止不住流水的你——饿狼浑身散发的欣喜若狂令空气里的信息素都为之雀跃，英国梨的芬芳沁人心脾。

迷情剂的效用惊人。

你甚至垫高了后背将乳房高挺，主动送入Alpha的大掌之内揉搓。空闲的小嘴也不停歇的吻啄他修长的颈部，粉舌在喉结上来回舔弄，那一小块皮肤湿润。

Omega带了树木味的信息素在房间内胡乱窜走，顶撞盘旋。

抵在你小腹上摩擦的阴茎温度滚烫，未经性交的淡粉红色尺寸粗壮。倒是诚实的、按耐不住的在你肚皮上摩擦，顶端渗出湿滑黏稠的前液与Omega生殖腔流淌的湿润透色交汇。

他一下下吻咬着你的耳垂。

你扭扭腰，被这忽如其来的温柔弄的口干舌燥。粉舌微张，就要趴下身惯性去舔弄Alpha的性器。

“哈....啊...啊.....”

柔软的手指不过刚刚抚摸俩下，德拉科便难耐的低吟出口，Omega迷惑不解的眨了眨眼睛。接着便对着阴茎仿佛吮吸永远不会融化的冰淇淋一般舔弄起来，小手划摁马眼一点将前液在表面涂抹均匀，掉在唇外的半点粉舌一点点润过从阴茎根部到凹陷的冠沟状。

从没见过你这面的德拉科几乎是一怔，揉捏你奶尖的力道猛然加重，乳首被刺激的一痛却在Alpha安抚的撩拨下快速硬挺。

“ 我做的不好吗？”

你的目光涣散，细发乖巧柔顺的贴在脸上，又用侧颊的软肉去摩擦冒着热气硬挺的性器。一幅等待着主人夸奖的乖巧模样。

“ 不...不.....”

他哑了嗓子，沉默半分才迟疑着压下想要射精的欲望缓缓说出单词。

得到肯定的你雀跃着将阴茎含入口中，不等Alpha指示便是卖力的深喉，蜷曲的金色耻毛因鼻息而震颤，灵巧的小舌绕着突起的青筋转圈。

“ 嗯...哼....”

德拉科单腿卡在你腿心，你趴在他躺坐起的下半身。omega流出液体淋湿床单，阴唇贴着大腿的皮肤来回摩擦，泛出约多湿润的淫液。可Alpha并没有发话让你停下口交，

他只是不断来回舔弄下唇，手指揉掐臀部，信息素挤兑着残存的空气。德拉科终于是忍不住，他重重的挺腰，阴茎反复顶弄喉头软肉，在得到Omega与催情的作用下———

腥臊味裹挟热流的白色液体喷洒在你口腔内里。

Alpha喘着粗气到达了高潮。他还没回过神——

“ 别.....！”

Omega只停顿一秒，便开口将精液悉数吞下。

德拉科阻拦的手指探入口腔，马上被热情的舌头包裹，呁吮，水声咂咂作响。

“ 我好难受....”

Omega发出奶猫哭泣的软糯嗓音，一边追逐他的嘴唇一边粘人极度的用浑身的柔软去蹭德拉科的每一处敏感。

他终于意识到事情的不对劲——

可惜已经太晚了。

“ 操我....”

“卢修斯”


	9. 【你x马尔福】标记

男A女O BG  
小妈双搞卢爹、小龙   
狗血ooc伦理醋盐味棒棒糖  
三部曲 完结篇  
1.【你x卢修斯】信仰  
2.【你x德拉科】歹念  
三人番外在爱发电 id 安落叶  
——————————————————

尽管卢修斯极力找借口掩饰阻止，但那个不能说名字的人终于是下了最后通牒——

你和德拉科将会成为第一批被标记的贵族子女，或者是说家眷。黑魔王还没有决定要不要来参加你和卢修斯的婚礼，但成为食死徒已经是板上定钉的事了。

关于这个你倒是没多大抵触心理，毕竟几乎你认识的所有长辈都是其中一员。想要成为马尔福家的女主人那你也必须得是。所以这几天让omega心烦意乱的问题不是这个，而是德拉科。如果说年轻的继承人之前对你的态度是回避那么现在则演变成了漠视与彻底的冷淡，可小alpha像是一团心头难以泯灭的魔鬼火焰散发着悠悠的蓝色火光。愈是刻意视而不见愈是格外在意。

毕竟魔药课的成绩你向来都是O，迷情剂的效用与对英国梨信息素诚实渴望的热情...  
你迷糊间的记忆确实是未被全然遗忘，那些只有对金色长发alpha的热情招呼 、乖顺舔弄。碎片一样的记忆每每在和家主亲昵交融之时便赫然蹦出，一遍遍提醒着你——

omega分明...并未全然把他认成卢修斯...

“ 德拉科这两天并未回家信，西弗勒斯告诉我他对标记有所抗拒，情绪也不稳定。”家主梳理抚弄着趴在他赤裸胸膛omega的长发，一边与你说起魔法部局势一边漫不经心的谈论德拉科最近的反常行为。卢修斯的灰瞳沉沉，过分忙碌使得家主精致雕琢的脸庞也略显疲惫，他吐了一口交合过后的粘腻树木悠香。直直的看向你，像是把一切你见不得人的心思与担忧都看了个一清二楚，他问omega，“ 小龙近来发生了些什么吗？”

不知所措的焦虑爬满你心头，若是以往对家主一心向往的omega绝对不会有半分犹豫。可..可...德拉科在月光下涨红着脸高潮的模样、赤裸着怒吼为你失控的神情、压抑信息素盘旋冲遏的低迷。一幕幕死死烙刻在你脑海，如若是现在卢修斯给你来上一个摄神取念....

omega勉强笑了笑摇头，柔柔的靠着家主，仿佛这样就能将心悸缓下半分似的答道。

“ 我会帮您看好他的。”

卢修斯没有说话，他摸了摸你耳后的腺体。

你想omega永远不会彻底弄懂家主的心思，永远做不到他那样面面俱到的诡辩，那么倘若卢修斯年轻时也便是这样吗？年轻的家主.....omega的思绪万千却又无比自然的顺延到了漩涡的中心——

德拉科身上

水果味alpha比你小上两岁，从出生就是纯血家族呵护倚重的未来，自然极其娇贵与傲纵。况且omega从小仰仗着卢修斯的滴点露水与信念生长。处世与思维更比稚嫩张扬的德拉科来的成熟多，所以他会对成为食死徒感到害怕与混乱，你比卢修斯更加来的理解。

但...只有你和他明白，那掩盖糟糕情绪的堂皇借口下，那不愿和你与家主相见的执意背后。是被omega那一句轻飘飘的话语给彻底击碎的....血淋淋的心脏啊。

少年畏惧被标记，他也畏惧——晚一步失去标记你的资格。

........

月夜 马尔福庄园-——

自见过黑魔王后沉默的家主唤了继承人谈话，而你坐定在沙发上那股渗入骨髓的寒意直到咽下家养小精灵送来的热可可都未全然消退。汤姆里德尔凌烈的红眸只让omega联想到恐惧俩字，你不知道自己是如何生出那股勇气不顾卢修斯的阻拦，站在捏紧拳头抑制不住发抖的德拉科身前。对着伏地魔说，“ 请先标记我，主人。”

omega甚至不自量力的抓住了德拉科冰冷苍白的手指，企图用弱小的温度保护毒蛇的幼崽，回想起来简直是螳臂挡车般的可笑。

但你的的确确那么做了，就在家主的注视下。

“ 我到底...在干些什么啊....”omega闷起头，书房里两个成年alpha的谈话还在继续。你清楚的认识到卢修斯那样狡诈的斯莱特林绝对不可能对德拉科的虎视眈眈毫无察觉，家主能捕捉你每一丝的敏感并牢牢将omega心甘情愿的牵扯到情欲爱恋的洪水猛兽之中。他分明....

门被打开了，你首先嗅到木林香甜夹杂的信息素飘飘荡荡钻入omega鼻尖，像是心有灵犀一般抬起头，蛇头杖就在你眼前。

“ 您...！...对不起...”你急急慌慌的站起身，想去触碰你的alpha可开口不知是心虚还是落实了的道歉却是先脱口而出。道歉或是为了在黑魔王前的冒失举动，或是为了.....

他

卢修斯的华服拽地灰瞳危险微微眯起，他捏起你的下巴。哑声说到，“ 你知道那你那天是怎么回来的吗？”

omega一愣，迷惑不解的抬眼注视着家主。隐隐约约的英国梨信息素从书房内传出，猛然提醒着你——那晚....你模糊叫出家主名字后的那晚....记忆颠倒模糊不清。而你的脸色在alpha说完之后刷的变白。

“ 德拉科将满身吻痕的你送到我的卧房。”

卢修斯温和的摸了摸你的长发，就像每次做完后那样。 “ 他想让我帮你解决发情。”

混乱与透彻的冰冷席卷而来让可悲的omega呆滞在原地，一句话也说不出。因为家主早就知道一切，却是好暇以待的与你伪装。像是高高俯视在下一切浮游的掌权者。家主的不屑与操纵让omega感到委屈和不知名的惧怕....说不清道不明的泪水顺着脸颊滴到卢修斯指尖。

他顿了顿叹一口气，轻轻捻在指腹摁过omega柔嫩的皮肤一点点擦去，老奸巨猾的斯莱特林终于是在他的omega面前露出柔软珍贵的腹部。

“ 我知道德拉科从小喜欢你，他是我的儿子也是未来马尔福家族的继承人。我需要他...为了现在或是以后家族的一切。”卢修斯的语调波澜不惊，你却能从家主细小的睫毛微颤之中看分辨出——他在做出某些分割心头血的错误决定。

omega的瞳孔放的越来越大，心跳如鼓。你大声说，“ 可我爱您 ”

“ 可我知道你并不只爱我一个人。”他像是在嘲讽般冷笑一声，眼下却是一片平静。“ 你属于我，可又不完全属于我。就像我需要继承人但同样我需要我的omega，不能少一个。”

“ 您....”omega听懂了，可却又怎么听不懂。震惊过后的如负重释与不切实际感将你重重包围，  
让你哽咽的说不出话。

卢修斯低头鼻尖贴近你，信息素浓郁的把omega逼到发情期一样腿软，同时他吻住了你的腺体。灰瞳疯狂的阂上，嗓音沙哑绝决，“ 让他帮你解决发情。”

.....书房的门被关上了。

英国梨堪称滴水搬粘腻的信息素让本就被卢修斯推到骚动边缘的omega直接掉入欲望深渊，你的眼睛在渗出、下身也是。像是被惊涛巨浪猛烈抨击拍打至呛水的人急需一个发泄的出口，omega踉踉跄跄的向前走去，隔着朦胧的泪水视线模糊。可那再不能再熟悉的、心心念念的、感到抱歉与渴望的黑色身影，在你眼里熠熠发光。

德拉科静静的坐在家主之位上等你。

他并没有穿那套你熟悉的墨绿校袍，而贴身修长的黑色西装称的Alpha露出那原本与生俱来的气质。你忽然将德拉科从朦胧意识里的翩翩少年区分而开，金发男人向你缓缓走来，步伐沉稳而有力。

“ 他告诉你了他的决定。”德拉科站在你面前，灰瞳不自然的流露出渴望但他却没有像上次那般强势的胡作非为，Alpha在等待，等待你对他揉捏心脏的一锤定音。

“ 你....你愿意吗？”

你几乎流着泪缓缓点头，扯出一个难看的微笑。

家主说的对，他需要德拉科同样也需要你。可这就是一个永不停歇的轮回圆圈，无论哪一方都迫切的需要着另外两方。

于是Omega主动抱住了德拉科就像在地窖那次一般，你用全身磨蹭着德拉科。恼人的勾引被你说的光明磊落，“ 我会照顾好你的。”

Alpha紧绷许久的弦终于断裂，喷薄而出的忍耐达到极限。他将你摁向他，掌心托举着omega的臀部。隔着薄薄的纱质短裙你能感受到揉捏臀肉的炙热温度，德拉科卡入omega光裸的大腿中心，  
白花花的腿肉浪荡的勾在他腰腹两侧，轻轻晃动。

维持着这个要做不做的姿势，你们开始长久的接吻。omega很擅长口交，同时也很擅长利用柔软的舌头去舔刮德拉科的上颚。你将分泌的唾液混杂了信息素一同涂抹到Alpha的口腔每一处。舌根与舌根的纠缠不清，德拉科急不可耐的吸搅着你。碾过后牙槽刮过舌苔，透明唾液顺着湿漉漉的嫣红嘴角沿淌，滴滴答答的掉在被扯落半开皮带的西裤上。

你甚至难耐的搭着他的颈脖，扭着屁股让湿透的底裤下嫩肉小幅在西裤裆部来回摩擦，试图通过布料的生热来稍稍解痒。

这个动作绝对是刺激alpha的绝佳武器，他气喘吁吁的松开和你粘在一起的嘴唇。滚烫的呼吸喷洒在颈脖一侧，德拉科的舌尖带了你的信息素与英国梨的甜味。从下往上蹭过你咸湿的皮肤，引发一阵颤栗。

“ 快.....” 你带了哭腔扭扭捏捏的去啃德拉科脖子，小手却是不老实的往Alpha紧绷的内裤里伸。就着狭小空间的限制一点点抚摸手下的庞然大物，食指指尖点在马眼将动情的前液抹匀龟头。

德拉科的呼吸一窒，他将唇瓣沿着颈脖、锁骨、圆润的半滑落的肩头....Alpha停在了颤栗起的粉色奶尖。上一回太过匆忙，他都没有好好尝过omega的味道。

那潮湿细密的触感包围你时Omega的小腹几乎抽搐了一下，因为卢修斯从未如此青涩...小心的对待过你。瞬间你拥有德拉科的惊喜爆炸念头响彻脑海，抚弄阴茎的小手往下探的更深，五指穿过耻毛蹭到鼓起的囊袋。以你的视线越过埋在胸前的金色脑袋看——omega右手插在西裤处，裆部肿起鼓鼓囊囊一大块。

你满足的舔了舔嘴唇。

而Alpha像是要吸出点什么似的忽然用力舔过殷红的颤栗，上牙不慎磕碰到。Omega发出短促的惊叫，一把圈住了冒着热气的粗壮阴茎。

“嘶....” 德拉科被勒的皱起眉，又疼又享受的滋味难以言喻。这让他想起Omega不太清醒时的口交，深喉的曼妙体验。本就暗沉的灰瞳洋洋洒洒铺满情欲的种子，在信息素的浇灌之下迅速长成参天大树。

马尔福庄园主人的书桌被彻底推翻，昂贵的墨水和羽毛笔凌乱掉落一地。你的后背肉贴着冰冷的桌面，乳肉塌腰，短裙被掀开。德拉科赤裸的胸膛贴在你耳后，alpha一口口向着腺体吹热气。他显然是第一次这么干，从后面压着Omega操。

你迷迷糊糊的猜想也许是卢修斯告诉他这个姿势能进去的更深，也许不是。

但满屋焦躁不安快要疯掉的信息素实打实的催促你们，Alpha濒临欲望疯狂的边缘。可omega的穴口早在门外就已湿了一片，并不陌生的淡粉色性器炙热，德拉科掐着你的腰扶着阴茎在腿心来回滑动，粘稠的透明淫液沾湿翘臀挺的、看起来涨的快要泛紫红的性器。

可你渴望的源泉像是被皮皮鬼附身那样倔强，Alpha却是怎么也不愿意顶进来。他喘着剧烈的粗气，像一头耐心极好的饿狼，灰瞳在半灰黑的书房里幽幽的泛着精光。结实小腹与跨来回穿梭，龟头时不时摁进泥泞一片的两片之间。你们同时都发出舒服的呻吟与轻颤。

“ 嗯……啊....德...德拉科....？”

omega不解的费力扭过头，灰色调之下那张涨红布满绯色的俊颜写入你眼底。Alpha唇瓣失神的微张上翘，鼻头与眼稍沾遍你肌肤的粉嫩，耳垂更是能红的滴血。德拉科毫不掩饰的爱恋与欣喜若狂，的确验证了他的话———

Alpha在为你发疯。

看来马尔福家族确实比布莱克更加疯狂，不然怎么会造成现在这个局面。

你的心脏溢满了些什么，腿心痒到极致的空虚感急迫的需要Alpha来鸠引和填满。可你知道他在等待，等待你的那句话....

“ 操我.....”

“德拉科”

饿狼猛然扑向猎物。

一下子被填满的感觉让你像噎着似的被爆满，粗长的阴茎操进湿滑黏腻的内壁，推开层层褶皱。臀肉打在德拉科小腹上，荡起层层余波。

“ 我在....拥有你....”

他缓了半拍，干涩的喉咙像是如梦初醒一样语调低哑。接着Alpha像疯了一样抽送起来，你才知道这匹饿狼藏匿隐忍的有多深。

信息素极力冲破层层阻碍，英国梨要融入你的皮肤、深入你的骨髓、搅乱你的内脏。每一下他都会顶到你生殖腔口，深入送进阴茎膨大的末端让穴口扩张到一个不可思议的弧度。你发出颤抖的闷哼，然后是无法忍受的畅快呻吟。

omega随着德拉科的撞击而摆动，饱满的乳房成漂亮的弧线在空气里肆意晃动，你们都迫切的需要抓住些什么。好让快感更加拥挤的焦灼散播全身，Alpha大掌捏着你的乳肉、挤压、毫无章法的揉捏成各种绵软。

他莽撞的动作确实刺激的你收紧小腹，将体内快速进出的生殖器咬的更紧，胡乱的撞击没有要领可那尺寸却是根本碾过你所有的敏感点。你胡乱的将手向后伸去，越过头顶，抓住了他金色夹汗的后脑勺。含嘤咛泪珠的叫声跳脱出口，“ 啊...哈....我要到了...”

德拉科闷闷的沙哑应答成了低吼的呻吟，他用食死徒标志那小臂扣着你的小腹。将omega贴近他，宛如在贴近蒸发你大脑所有理智与水分的熔浆，可你甘之如饴。左手从大腿根部抚摸一路勾到了膝盖下，抬起，配合操干的速度变了质的加快、冲刺。

恍惚间你觉得自己的内脏都要被顶出喉口。

于是你一遍遍低吟着他的名字，却未曾注意Alpha的眼神越来越亮。像是挣脱束缚的圈养狼却扭头将枷锁的另一端毫无保留的交付于你。

“ 我在...我在....”

穴口堆积白沫在堆积、如噬骨通畅的欲望在塔顶堆砌成山。Alpha狠狠压着你，抓着你的瑟缩抽搐的腰，操进原本闭合的生殖腔。滚烫的精液喷洒在你如雷震般剧烈的心跳，哈....哈.....哈......

英国梨的浓郁成功被你制服，信息素像条绵软乖顺的蛇绕着你起伏的胸脯打转，顺着你微颤的指尖流淌。

毕竟也只是个初次享用到鲜肉的狼，高潮结束后德拉科仍然不愿意拔出来，射过一次的阴茎缓缓摩擦着你的内壁，Alpha紧绷双眼享受着紧缩的余韵。

他迫不及待的抱着你，看起来有些没头没脑。

“ 这比你用嘴感觉好多了。”德拉科舔了舔嘴唇，低下头吻你，手指仍在你的腰窝打转。年轻Alpha的活力惊人，没等你喘口气。他便又哑着嗓子问到，

“ 能再来一次吗？”

………

第二天早上你颤颤巍巍走到餐厅时家主已经气定神闲的在用早餐了，虽然你极想维持贵族礼仪的行上一个礼或是早安问好之类的。

但无论是酸软的腿根还是沙哑的喉咙，你都已被初尝甜头的Alpha榨干残存的体力。所以omega只好讪笑一下就落在卢修斯旁边，慢慢吞吞的吃着早餐。

“ 恢复药剂，没有副作用。” 

家主将一小瓶淡粉色魔药倒入你的杯中，抿唇似是没注意到你望向他亮晶晶的眼神。

“ 您....”

omega说了一半的话被打断，德拉科拖着乱糟糟的金发和方才匆忙套上的衬衫脚步走入餐厅。年轻的马尔福没有问好、甚至没有要落座的意思。

果味Alpha直接走到你身后，他捏了捏你酸软的后腰，皱眉问道，“为什么不等我一起起床？”

.....

家主忍无可忍的低吼到，“ 礼仪，德拉科！”

而房间内唯一的omega眨了眨眼睛，被折腾的依旧不太清明的脑子想———

你好像拥有了两个Alpha


	10. 【HP】嫖黑狗和狼人

双嫖系列第一弹  
同时嫖俩人 接受不了请自行点叉  
A or B 选择形式  
结局爱发电id 安落叶  
————————————————————

Chapter one

你，佐伊·法米加，混血。  
霍格沃滋格兰芬多五年级大好女青年。  
正在对小天狼星，西里斯布莱克进行第329次正式告白，为什么强调正式。因为你已经记不清楚你林林总总、散乱不清的示爱次数了。  
从11岁火车上的一见钟情开始，到现在五年级的死缠烂打。  
你表白示好的方法出其不意、花样层叠。  
你敢打包票，只有西里斯想不到没有你做不到。  
就比如现在，第329次表白。你包下了格兰芬多魁地奇球队所有队员一个月的魔法史作业请求他们帮你排列飞成一个爱心的形状，你还嫌这样不够显眼，跑到佐料笑话商店买了大把烟花。指挥着詹姆斯带头为主的队员们一边高空放烟花一边快速飞行，西里斯隔着老远就能看见魁地奇球场上花花绿绿的人行爱心大烟花。  
他掉头就走，莱姆斯拉住了他。  
“走吧，尖插头子还在等我们。”  
没错，莱姆斯也被你收买了。  
事实上，让莱姆斯乖乖听你话不难。你只需要摆出可怜巴巴的表情再挤出几滴眼泪，心软的狼人就会皱起眉头轻声安慰你。然后再揪住他的衣角捂着眼角装出要哭的样子，狼人就被收拾的服服帖帖。  
“西里斯！你来啦！”你自豪的扬起脑袋炫耀你的丰功伟绩，詹姆斯在扫把上发出揶揄的大笑。五颜六色的烟花噼里啪啦映着你瞳孔里倒影着黑长发的男孩。他用脚尖踢踢草坪，英俊的脸上写满了烦躁。  
“快点，我还有事。”  
你连忙点点头从背后掏出一朵玫瑰递给他，讨好的说“不会占用你很长时间。”  
他用乌黑的眸子懒洋洋的扫你一眼，却没伸手接。于是你干脆拉着他手把玫瑰强塞进手心，清清嗓子开始背诵你的改了又改的表白草稿。  
“我喜欢你，西里斯布莱克。从我见到你的第一面起我的心脏就只为你跳动，无论是你迷人的眼睛还是性感的嘴唇，都无时无刻不在勾引我....”  
黑狗散漫的站着任由你紧紧抓着他的手，深遂的眼睛似笑非笑漫不经心的扫过你的脸，黑长发落在眉梢处投下一小片阴影，他勾勾嘴角却是不知道在想什么。  
你一直猜不到他的想法，要是能———  
你早就追到他了。  
詹姆斯从扫把上跳下吹了声口哨，却没有丝毫的不好意思。“很抱歉打扰你佐伊——”  
你没好气的恶狠狠回头瞪着打断你的詹姆斯。  
“干什么？”  
莱姆斯无奈的指指不远处的麦格教授  
“你再不跑，可能就要被关禁闭了。”  
你惊愕的扭头，手指还死死抓着西里斯节股分明的大掌，红色玫瑰却被抖动的落下片片花瓣只剩骨朵还孤零零的坚守在风中。  
西里斯向你露出一个坏笑，无所谓的耸肩，却是让你无比期待的勾住你的指尖。  
“继续啊，我听着呢——”  
“Shit——”  
....于是你的第329次告白不出意料的又被黑狗拒绝了，以禁闭一周的形式。  
说实话你觉得西里斯挺了不起的，居然能抵挡住你时时刻刻的出其不意的表白。因为很多时候你都把表白变成了口头禅，比如....  
“早啊，西里斯”你揉着睡眼，嘴巴不自主的说“和我去舞会，做我男朋友选一个。”  
“早，别做梦了，再见佐伊。”他回答的很干脆  
“再见甜心”  
你向黑狗的背影挥挥手，挤在莱姆斯边上吃起狼人给你留的早餐。焦糖吐司半熟鸡蛋配着牛奶滑过味蕾的香甜，享受的你满足的眯起眼。  
“我猜今年又是我俩，莱姆斯？”你用手肘推推正埋头于帮你写一个球队魔法史作业的狼人。他脱下眼镜捏着眉心，转头将注意力放在你身上，嘴角带了温和的笑，“我想是的。”  
你抿了一口牛奶，奶圈沾了一嘴，凑近耳垂微红的年轻狼人。莱姆斯的喉结滚动，暂停了动作，眼神紧紧的追随着你的细碎表情，你贴近他的耳侧，“我要在舞会上进行330次表白。”  
狼人的睫毛抖动一下，又好像什么没发生一样，平静的问你。  
“需要我做什么？”  
你笑了起来，将奶香味的呼吸喷在莱姆斯的脸上。又大力搂住他称不上单薄的身躯，使劲拍拍狼人的后背。“真不知道没你我该怎么办”  
详细总结了329次的失败经验，你得出，西里斯不喜欢人多铺长的表白，但他倒是比较倾情奔放刺激的。所以你考虑了又考虑，看了多遍《如何获得一个男巫的心》后，最终决定采取第51种方法——色诱手段。  
不过这事只有你自己知道，你还想在霍格沃滋的暗恋黑狗的女生手里多活两年。  
毕竟她们一直恨不得把你狠狠踩在脚下。  
莱姆斯负责帮你把西里斯带来有求必应屋，詹姆斯和莉莉缠住西里斯的女伴。  
掠夺者们一直很乐意看到西里斯烦躁生气却又对你无能为力的模样。  
圣诞节留在学校的人并不多，所以就算你抢了有求必应也没有偷偷要用的情侣发现，在门口来回走几圈再开门就是一间挂满麻瓜性感女郎海报的房间了。  
这是詹姆斯告诉你的，西里斯喜欢麻瓜的玩意。  
你又搞了一些电视、收音机之类的小玩意，尽量把这地方布置的和正常的卧室一样。趁着西里斯还没被引来，给自己换了一身当下时髦的迷你裙短袖。呃，虽然圣诞节穿这身是有点凉飕飕。但你的目标是色诱，而且重点是他对这些东西感兴趣。  
你撇撇嘴，要是他对你也能感兴趣就好了。  
“月亮脸，我可不想再....”  
西里斯的声音已经传到门口了，“吱啦—”  
莱姆斯将他推了进来。  
黑狗看起来很困惑，但很快他就反应了过来。迈着修长的步子向叠腿倚在沙发中间的你走来，  
“新的表白？”  
乌黑的眸子饶有兴趣的环绕着房间内的装饰与贴画，特别是看到电视机时更是兴奋的站起身似乎想要仔细琢磨这个大笨盒子怎么使用。  
你不满的抓住他的胳膊，摁了摁布料下结实的肌肉。  
“别试了，只是个壳子，放不了节目。”  
“噢”他失望的一屁股坐下，大大咧咧的张腿坐着长臂跨过你搭在沙发坎肩上，又将长腿搁在茶几上。动作流畅又优雅，黑狗就是能把如此无礼的行为硬生生带上贵族的气质。  
你敢打包票要是有可能，你要使劲坐在他大腿上揉乱他看起来一丝不苟的黑西装。  
“开始吧，等下，这是你第三百多少次告白来着？”黑狗扯扯领带好像这才注意到你似的，终于把眼神分到你身上。  
“330次”你连忙挺直腰板，把亮亮的眼睛送到他面前，带着隐约的雀跃“你说，我这次能成功吗？”  
他躺到沙发背上，黑色西装由于他的动作绷紧泄漏出他大腿结实的线条，黑狗继续看着你，似笑非笑的说  
“我不知道，看你表现。”  
你猜想是麻瓜的服装起作用了，于是故意扯了扯露肚脐的短袖下摆，将V领拉的更低。雪白饱满的大腿斜侧躺靠近西里斯所在那面。你像只野猫一样掌心撑着沙发柔软的面料，放低脊椎将胸口的风光肆意流露在黑狗惊讶的注视下。  
“我要开始了”  
西里斯眯起眼睛，搅碎了黑珍珠的光泽。他没有说话将指尖轻点在太阳穴上，手肘安置于酒红色的沙发靠背，领带被方才的撕扯半开半紧的耷拉在他脖颈间。  
你咽下口水，只想狠狠的用牙尖把那让他看起来又欲又迷的领带撕碎。  
“我想....”你的指尖悄悄顺着他手感细腻的西裤一路而上。  
发麻的胸腔内的器官一边狂喜他没有推开你又紧张的微颤指尖勉强才能维持撩人的动作，  
柔软灵巧的小手时不时游走在坚硬的大腿肌上，滑滑停停捏捏他紧绷的肌肉，掌心也逐渐摩擦发烫。  
你向他耳边哈出一口热气，红唇轻起，嗓子带了粘稠的质感。“我想..上你”  
指尖靠近西裤根部，顿了顿，再想揉捏着接近那处鼓起。  
却是被钢铁般的大掌牢牢抓住。  
你好像惹到他的底线了。  
黑狗皱起英眉，额角有青筋凸起，口气恶劣。  
“够了，我拒绝。”  
他英俊的脸上却是带了小片红晕。  
你猜想，圣诞夜的温度的确烫人。  
西里斯抓着你的手腕力气大的生疼，血管上细嫩的皮肤已经红了一大片，黑狗倒是没有丝毫注意到下手的没轻没重，恼怒的只想控制你的为非作歹。  
“不得不说这次表白却实令我惊讶，但我非常不喜欢这种令人厌恶的投怀送抱———”西里斯甩开你的手，不耐烦的沉下脸，就算这样他还是看起来帅气又优雅。“或许下次你能换种方式。”  
黑狗好像认为这样直白的措词足够能打击到你了，殊不知你可是经历过330次风霜雨打拒绝的女巫，自尊心堪比龙皮般厚重。你毫不犹豫的分开过于短的迷你裙，当机立断的张腿坐在西里斯的大腿上。  
“你在干什么！？”  
黑狗堂皇极了，呲牙马上就要跳起来大力推开你。  
可你抬臀向前蹭了蹭抵到某个不可言说的东西，他僵住了。空气一下浑浊了起来，仿佛有蒲公英被分吹散飘到每个人心尖瘙痒的勾起内心深处的欲望。  
黑狗抬起带着凹槽的下巴，对上你近在咫尺的鼻尖。西里斯带着好闻的  
你都想要笑出声，整个霍格沃滋女生的梦中情人，掠夺者里最张狂的西里斯布莱克，居然在你的“攻击”下丝毫不敢动弹。  
“如果你想被恶咒袭击的话——”他嘴角下压“那就继续坐着吧。”  
你舔舔嘴角，俯身扣住他以示清白高举着的大手。“我才不相信呢——”你又蹭了蹭西裤的大腿根部，那处炙热隐约有抬头的迹象。  
黑狗瞳孔里闪过亮光，你注意到他摸出了袖口里的魔杖。  
“事实上...我的330次表白又失败了，是吗？”  
你叹口气，在心里安慰自己这又是个一个巨大的进步。黑狗紧绷的大腿肌放松，魔杖也回到袖口，他安慰的拍拍你的脑袋。“继续努力，我会帮你记着次数。”  
你转转眼球，趁着气氛还算暧昧，勾上他脖子向黑狗提议“一个吻能当作330次表白的奖励吗？”  
西里斯发出嘲讽的笑声“哈，佐伊……”  
然后你就亲了上去，对这个爱刺激又坏脾气的男人说是没有用的。你多年的经历告诉你，对黑狗，先做了再说。  
你的灵巧的舌尖塞入他滚烫的口腔，企图在他那里汲取一点温度。因为你快要冻死了，有求必应屋没有壁炉而你愚蠢的忘记给自己施上一个保暖咒。八抓鱼和巨鲨的战斗很好的形容你和西里斯现在的关系，你似是要把自己捆扎在他怀里一样牢牢的死命抱着他的脖子，唇瓣在他唇型优美的齿缝间流转。  
黑狗起初挣扎许久，手指放在你腰间想要扯开你又不安的向上像是触碰到什么更加可怕的东西一样僵持着离开你的身体。你把柔软的小腹贴近他罩在白衬衫底下的腹肌，用舌尖滑过他的上颚。像是打开了什么开关一样，黑狗剧烈颤抖了一下，大力搂住你的后腰，将你扣向他。  
他终于上钩了。  
说实话你对这个计划之外的吻没有丝毫把握，你考虑过他会毫不留情的推开你，会愤怒的给你来个石化咒，可他没有...  
黑狗专心致志的投入到这个吻中，他扫过你喉腔每处嫩肉把你的呼吸掠夺一遍又一遍，舌苔摩挲你的舌根引的你分泌出更多汁液，悉数被他吸走。  
紧搂住你后腰的手让你完美贴合他的小腹，隔着一层布料你都能感觉到硬邦邦的弧度，以及.....  
那夹杂在俩人中间，已经完全抬头的欲望。  
你伸手扯下他虚挂着的领带，他重重的咬了你的下唇，有股铁锈味在口中散开却又被他滚烫的大舌卷食扫去。  
柔软的小手顺着脖子向下延伸，虚滑过衬衫纽扣和皮带。你听到黑狗的喘息声加粗，啃咬吮吸唇的力度加大。  
你摁下掌心，贴上西里斯下身那处炙热。  
“No ，佐伊！”  
下一秒你被拎起，摔倒在地上。  
口腔里还散发着带黑狗气息的热度。  
331次表白——失败

Chapter two

你用手背抹了抹嘴唇，咂咂嘴回味着刚刚深入喉腔的初吻。  
狼人看见你终于出来急忙从柱子后跑出，“怎么样了，大脚板半小时前就气呼呼的——”  
他不说话了，棕色的目光停留在你对于巫师来说过于暴露的服装还有和黑狗撕扯间红肿的嘴唇上。狼人的脸色发青，情绪写满清秀的脸庞。  
他很高，影子都能把你完全罩住。  
“我...我....”你颤颤巍巍的向他伸出手，才注意到他今晚也穿着西服。  
心里忽然有些抱歉，才想起你是他的舞伴。  
你抬起头注视着年轻狼人沉默的样子。  
“我要冻死了，莱姆斯，快...快救我...”  
你做出体力不足要昏倒的样子，动作却夸张的吓人。浅灰色称不上舒服的衣料稳稳的接住你假装倒下的弧度，狼人小心控制自己的力道。你靠在他的臂弯里，舒服的扭扭脑袋。  
“保温咒呢，屋子里没有壁炉吗？”  
“没有—我忘记给自己施咒了。莱姆斯...我好冷啊....呜呜呜....”  
狼人从掌根抽出魔杖，你感到浑身被一阵热流环绕酥麻的爬上脊椎。冻僵的血液也开始缓缓重新流动。  
狼人半抱着你，极力扭过头不去看你白花花的胸口和依旧红肿的嘴唇。他走进有求必应屋，里面便是一间温暖而又舒适的房间，可床却像是小孩子睡的模样。  
“我小时候的卧室。”他说  
莱姆斯小心翼翼的将你搀扶到有些幼稚的小床上。用蓝色格子床单将你包裹起来，他抿着嘴  
“好些了吗？”  
你抽抽鼻子，敏感的嗅到狼人异常的烦躁。  
“不，还是冷...”  
壁炉里火烧的正旺，烈焰仿佛要将一切吞噬。  
莱姆斯抬手覆盖你的额头，温暖的触感带了指腹的薄茧，你握住他的手指将掌心轻轻转移到脸颊。侧过头缓缓上下移动，火光在你脸上跳跃，狼人的焦躁的气息逐渐消失。  
“走吧，送你回寝室。”  
莱姆斯捏了捏你的脸。  
你露出一个笑。  
这个圣诞节你过的着实不错，意料之外的色诱相当成功。你和西里斯的关系，在你看来可以说是进了相当一大步，虽然你的表白依旧没有成功。  
而且西里斯开始对你更加严防死守，时时刻刻绷着脸堤防着你无孔不入的夹击。詹姆斯讪笑着问你到底在有求必应屋发生了什么，才弄的西里斯回来以后在浴室整整呆了两个小时才出来。  
你眨巴眨巴眼睛，却什么也不肯透露，变了颜色的笑容第346次缠上黑下脸的西里斯。仔细思索以后你开始想其他法子接近西里斯。于是你提出了要和他们一起去禁林逛逛。  
詹姆斯第一个举手赞成。  
西里斯把书一合，“佐伊，你最近真是越来越让我刮目相看了。”  
“真的吗？那你对....”你的第346次表白还没说出口  
“不行，别想了。”  
黑狗知道你要说什么，先一步打断你的话。  
“我不管詹姆斯同不同意带你去禁林，我也不关心，别来烦我。”  
你咬咬嘴唇，舔了一下嘴角。“那.....”  
这回黑狗一句话也说不出了，英俊的脸浮上恼怒的红，蹭的一下站起身。  
“如果我说我的阿尼玛格斯是只鬣狗呢？”  
詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛，西里斯抬脚的动作一顿。  
扭过头惊讶的盯着你，他转身无所顾忌的坐在了茶几上手肘撑着大腿，抬起下巴认真的审查着你的话语。  
“只要你们让我一起去，我就变身给你看。”你说的无比认真，你知道黑狗对这事很感兴趣。  
“OK，我很期待。”  
西里斯忽然笑了起来，饶有兴趣的上下打量你，仿佛你已经变成一只丑陋凶恶的鬣狗一样。  
你咧开嘴，终于，他的兴趣点在你身上了。  
后天就是月圆之夜，你已经做好第350次表白的万全准备————你打算凭着种族优势扑倒变身成黑狗的西里斯。  
然后你才想起一件事，你忘了告诉莱姆斯。  
夜晚的走廊里没有学生或者皮皮鬼什么的东西，你被麦格教授分配来擦陈列室擦奖章。狼人从鼻涕虫俱乐部偷偷溜出来陪你，拦下大部分活纤长的手指麻利的扭动擦拭着挂在墙壁上大大小小的奖章。  
你拿着一小块抹布磨磨蹭蹭手边的奖章，扯扯狼人的袖口。  
“莱姆斯，后天我和你们一起去禁林。”  
狼人手臂勒的紧绷严肃的看着你，他发抖的掌心勒的你胳膊发疼。你意识到他在罕见的—生气。  
“你不能跟着我们去禁林，还是在月圆之夜，你知道的我....不可以，我会伤害你。”  
你毫不畏惧的回视着他“不，你不会。”  
“佐伊，你不明白。我无法控制我自己，我的脑子被兽欲所控制…我认不出任何人，詹姆斯、西里斯、彼得....还有你。”莱姆斯一字一顿像是极大的隐忍着什么，看起来十分痛苦。棕褐色瞳孔里写满了你看不懂的东西。  
抹布被你丢下，脑袋塞进莱姆斯带着格兰芬多阳光味的怀里，你伸手环住他的窄腰。他摸起来太瘦了，可能因为小时候营养不良的原因，肌肉包裹着薄薄的肋骨。  
莱姆斯打住了说教的话夹子，你踮起脚尖把下巴放在他肩头。狼人小心的搂住你把重心都靠在自己身上，掌心微微隆起贴着你的腰部。  
“你不会伤害我。”你的唇瓣擦过他的侧脸，狼人剧烈抖动起来，他咬住牙根终于在你面前摆出级长的样子。“我说了不允许”  
这是他第一次反抗你，于是你拿出以前的小把戏，装作要哭出来的样子，鼻尖不停在他耳边磨蹭。“莱姆斯...可是我想陪着你...让我和你一起去...好不好……呜呜呜……”  
他揉揉你的后脑勺“对不起，佐伊。”  
“我不想听对不起！”得不到肯定答案的你急了，一口咬在狼人的纤细的颈脖血管处，虎牙叼着薄薄的皮肤。莱姆斯发出细微的嘶声，却丝毫没动弹站的直直还怕你踮累了，换了个更舒服的姿势搂着你。  
你沮丧的发现自己威胁不了他，扬起湿漉漉的眼眶瞪着鬣狗眼鼻尖贴他高挺的鼻子恨恨的看着他。狼人长了一双深邃的大眼睛，棕褐色的瞳色很深，你想象这双迷人的眼睛变成冷清狼瞳的模样不由得心痒痒的舔舔牙尖。  
你注意到他焦人的视线随着你舌尖的动作上下移动，喉结滚动。没有摄神取念你好像也知道狼脑袋里在想些什么了。  
于是你露出一个了然于心的笑脸，压着嗓子说  
“如果我同意你这么做了，你会......”你的话断了一半伸出舌尖，明目张胆的舔舔殷红的下唇。  
莱姆斯没有说话，他扭过头不去看你，开始努力呼吸，那种很沉的上下翻滚的呼吸。  
你忽然觉得自己对他好像太残忍了，就像西里斯对你一样。沉默了片刻，你的软唇粘上狼人干燥的侧脸肌肤，蜻蜓点水的碰了碰便缩了回去。  
他放在你后腰的手一下收的很紧，勒住你的喘息和混乱不堪的思绪。棕褐的颜色里混杂了狂喜、不安、羞涩以及浮沉的许多飘渺又沉淀的情绪。  
狼人的心跳被你揉捏在指尖。  
你又舔了舔下唇，重复了一遍刚才的话。  
“如果我同意你这么做了，你会听我的吗？”  
他的声音有点生锈，你没听清吐出的单词。但你猜他应该是同意了，因为下一秒铺天盖地的热吻席卷了你的呼吸口腔内。狼人的吻和他给人的印象完全不一样，莱姆斯在大家心里是温柔的、克制的格兰芬多道德模范。比起张扬肆意的布莱克，低年级的孩子更喜欢这个平易近人的级长。  
可你现在觉得那都是他用来掩盖真正自己的假象，因为他的吻又急又烫薄舌搅的你舌根翻滚，纠缠不清。他仿佛化身成月圆时的狼人，发疯似的想将香软的你吞入腹中。  
你的大脑被啃噬到缺氧，只得拍着他纤瘦但有肉胸膛喊停。“唔...莱姆斯....停下...”  
狼人才大梦初醒般陡然却又恋恋不舍的松开你的唇瓣，他把你搂的更紧揉进骨血里。“对不起....”  
奖章陈列室门口忽然响起脚步声，你慌了神想要从狼人身上跳开。他却先你一步将俩人一齐罩在隐身斗篷下，空间很小，一个成年狼人占了大半你只好缩在他怀里身躯紧紧贴着他。  
莱姆斯低下头，鼻息凑近你眼角。  
你抬起头，动作自然的仿佛要接下这个吻，狼人有些颤抖。  
然后你小声说，“我要进行第350次告白” Chapter Three

禁林在掠夺者眼里一直不是什么可怕的存在，一月一次陪狼人瞎逛的刺激感也在抹透林子里的地形后逐渐变得例行公事的无趣。  
不过对你来说，初次见到莱姆斯的狼人形态还有压倒黑狗的期待感让你整个晚上都兴奋的跃跃欲试。  
“Ready？”  
詹姆斯提了灯带头走在最前方，接近禁林的中心时他停下了。西里斯没等你回答就飞速的化成了一条巨大的黑狗，咧着獠牙向你发出危险的低吼。  
你知道他是在催促你快点变成阿尼玛格斯形态，你打了个喷嚏抽抽鼻子，摘下围巾。耳边传来另一个心跳声，慢慢的你的视角变低，手指也变成了毛绒绒的锋利低爪子，匍匐在杂草丛生的土地上，你甚至能感觉到背后有跳蚤吸血低瘙痒感。  
你变成了鬣狗，黑狗发出兴奋的吼叫围着你嗅来嗅去。  
好啊，看来鬣狗都能比你更引起他兴趣。  
“真令人惊讶。”詹姆斯想要撸撸你窄小的脑袋，被黑狗咬住了手，甩落到一边。吼叫两声，詹姆斯便成了一只高大的牡鹿，爬起。  
远处的尖叫棚屋穿来一声声嚎叫，你的耳尖动了动，敏感的听觉让你分辨出那是狼人的咆哮。  
你不知道该怎么做但你跟着黑狗跑了起来，他们的速度很快。虽然物种上的优势让你勉强能跟得上，但体力上的缺陷和初练成的不适感导致你无法完全掌握这副躯壳。  
树林穿来沙沙的声音，一个巨大的阴影在月光的笼罩着冲出层层屏障。你认出他了，那是莱姆斯。  
莱姆斯浑身被黑色的狼毛覆盖，佝偻着脊椎，两只大脚着地留下一个个巨大的爪印。他的脸已经完全变成了凶恶的野狼的模样，双眼通红，獠牙穿插过下颚毛发，猩红的狼舌淌出牙尖喷出一股股动物的腥味。  
你忽然想到那个小心翼翼抱着你的狼人，顿时觉得莱姆斯也没那么可怕了。  
西里斯和詹姆斯将莱姆斯围成团，显然狼人熟悉他们。用鼻尖嗅了嗅发出一声嚎叫，然后他将獠牙对准你。  
你从喉管发出一声呜咽，莱姆斯亮出白晃晃的爪子狰狞的向你冲过来。  
你意识到不对劲，黑狗的速度很快但快不过发狂的莱姆斯。他狠狠撞向狼人，给你留出几秒的逃跑时间，狼人咕噜咕噜的喘气预备发出下一次的攻击。  
你操纵着鬣狗的躯壳，拼了命四脚着地的扭头奔跑。狼人的嚎叫、黑狗的咆哮、牡鹿的奔跑声在你耳后随着呼呼的风声起伏，像一张巨型的蛛丝勒住你紧绷的神经。  
鬣狗棕色的毛发下掩盖了惊慌的表情，动物的后腿在追来的狼爪下重重断裂，  
“嗷呜”  
你倒在地上，棕色的肚皮还在微弱的吸气上下鼓动，又被莱姆斯掐起颈脖像只死兔子一样高高拎起。  
你的心跳逐渐缓缓流逝，挣扎着短小的上肢晃动最后的生命力。  
“你不会伤害我的——”  
“如果我同意你这么做了，你会....”  
大脑发出红色信号，你不能死。  
你还没压倒西里斯，你要是死了莱姆斯会自责死。你狠狠咬上狼人的手腕，跌倒在地，踉跄着想要站起。  
视线被血污糊住，鬣狗的脑袋重重磕在尖锐的石子上，黑狗吼叫着从草丛里窜出挡在你身前摆出进攻的姿势。  
你缓缓叹出热热的气息，动了动指尖，你的魔力已经无法维持动物的形态了。  
你昏了过去。

350次表白————失败

Chapter Four

骨折在巫师中算不上什么麻烦的大病，倒是庞雷德夫人一瓶又一瓶的魔药喝的你想吐。好消息是你可以在医疗翼躺上几天不用写作业了。  
这可真是太棒了。  
然后你就想起你还有一个球队的魔法史作业在等着你。  
詹姆斯和莉莉轮流来看了你几次，发现你还能嬉皮笑脸的和他们打哈哈就放心的回去了。  
倒是西里斯躺在你隔壁的床上无聊的瞪着天花板，仿佛要盯出一个洞一般。  
他的情况比你严重多了，庞雷德夫人说他至少要比你多躺三天。三天啊整整三天，这对一秒钟都不能停下躁动因子的掠夺者简直是比关进阿兹卡班还要可怕的事。  
为了让这酷刑更加残忍一点，连着三天，你也不骚扰黑狗说话了。安安静静的坐在床上写着一个月份量的魔法史作业。  
“我说——”西里斯终于忍受不了了，他侧过身半躺在病床上，英俊的脸上挂了彩却丝毫不影响他与生俱来的贵族气质。虽然他无比厌恶这一点，  
“你的腿还好吗？”  
你动了动嘴，手上没停。“很好，谢谢关心。”  
他挑了挑眉“你在写什么？”  
“詹姆斯的魔法史作业。”  
“帮他写作业？”  
“准确来说是整个魁地奇球队的作业，但是莱姆斯已经帮我写掉了大部分人的，我只需要完成剩下几个人的就行了。”羽毛笔在羊皮纸上扭动的飞快，你翻了个页。  
黑狗摸了摸下巴，“为什么？”  
“329次告白的报酬，我总得干些什么他们才能飞成那你不喜欢，愚蠢的爱心形状吧。”你一边嘟囔着一边埋愿的瞪了一眼大大咧咧翘起长腿的西里斯。  
黑狗像是想起了什么好笑的画面，发出爽朗的笑声。他翻下床抢走你手里的作业，“那么我想我得帮帮你，毕竟我也是作俑者之一。”  
你也没客气就把羽毛笔递给了他，“记得模仿笔迹”  
他不满的哼哼一声，指尖夹着羽毛笔，坐在了你床边。“为什么最近不和我表白了。我还记着数呢，350次。”  
好在晚上的医疗翼里没有人，西里斯自然的说出这句话，不过有人也无所谓了。大家都习惯了，追着西里斯跑的佐伊。  
厚脸皮的佐伊。  
你以前总是对那些偷偷爱慕着西里斯却对你恨的牙痒痒的女生不屑一顾，你喜欢西里斯所以不管怎样你都要大声说出口。  
直到他接受你为止。  
可现在你不这么想了。  
黑狗是天生的掠夺者，他夺走、汲取你那微不足道的他根本不需要的爱恋。他不在乎你的心意、不在乎你的感受、甚至不在乎你的命。他以此为乐、变成鬣狗的你更能吸引他的眼球、于是他欣然同意你自作多情的和狼人同行。  
布莱克血脉里的狂妄自大、莽撞冲动以及根深蒂固自我的意识，你跌跌撞撞350次以后终于明白了。  
你无法让他接受你———  
“351次能成功吗？”你抬起头，注视着那双令你着迷的黑色眼睛，放下了手中的作业。  
西里斯勾起嘴角，“不行。”  
你眨了眨眼睛，回他一个笑容。  
“所以不会再有351次了，也不会再有352次、353次。”你深深吸了口气，认真的看着黑狗。  
你说不上来心脏是怎样抽搐的疼，你只是麻木的告诫自己以后要改掉随时表白的习惯。  
黑狗的笑僵在脸上。他不确定的问  
“新的表白方式？”  
“不，甜心。我在告诉你，我放弃了。”你晃晃脑袋，忽视注意到西里斯一点点沉下的嘴角。  
“关于那个吻——”你思索了一下，用尽量平和的语气继续说“我想是我占到好处了，如果你对这件事感到不快或者后悔....我想我也没什么能帮你做的了…但我保证不会再有下一次了。”  
你的口气信誓旦旦，真诚的就差向梅林发誓了。  
你在一点点掐去自己心里的火。  
“我希望我们还是朋友，我是说....如果你希望我们还是朋友的话。”你有些担忧西里斯会反悔帮你写作业这事，毕竟他失去了嘲讽你的乐趣——也是你唯一能带给他乐趣。  
“不.....”黑狗瞳孔里暗潮涌动，下颚线紧绷。你不太能确定他现在是对你提出的朋友要求感到无稽之谈的愤怒或是不满你对那个吻潦草的补偿。  
“我不接受”他说  
你有些犯难并且遗憾，你失去了一个好朋友可你实在补偿不了他什么。挠挠头想了想打算把这事放在明天说，于是你躺下盖好被子。  
“晚安，布莱克”  
你得记住，他已经不愿意当你的朋友了。  
黑狗没有离开，他依旧坐在你的床位旁边。及肩的黑色长发低垂，却遮不住眼眉的星光，浅蓝色的月光投掷在西里斯的鼻尖，朦胧的小圆点缀有他呼吸的空气，黑狗果真如每个霍格沃滋女生说的那般英俊。而你是最清楚不过这一点的，他猛的俯下身体，将双手撑在你瞪大眼睛的两侧。  
“我不接受，佐伊法米加。不管这是你新型的表白方式或者你真的那么想，我统统都不接受。还有关于那个该死的吻，如果你真的想给我什么见鬼的补偿的话.....”黑狗的拇指的擦过你的嘴角，恶作剧似得用力摁下迫使你分开了唇瓣。他低头衔住你的下唇，潮湿的触感席卷着舌尖的温度舔舐着你的紧闭的牙床。因左腿断裂处隐约传来的痛感不断提高你的神经末梢———西里斯，他在主动吻你。  
你不知道该张开嘴让他进来还是奋力尝试推开他然后被他死死摁着继续亲。好吧，两者结局都是一样的，嘿，可你刚刚决定要放弃他呢！  
或许你应该稍微挣扎一下表明自己的立场，这么想着你死守牙关坚决不肯松口，可黑狗的耐心没那么好。尖尖的狗牙刺进你的唇瓣，血珠溜出被磨蹭到口腔里晕成淡淡的铁锈味。你发出一声痛呼，滑腻的长舌带着怒意趁虚而入。  
黑狗在生气，他的动作好像要把你撕成碎片再一口口生吞入腹腔一般粗鲁。你忽然想到有求必应里的旎旋，现在不或是角色换演可两次你都被他咬出了血。  
床单还老老实实的盖在你身上，西里斯宽阔的后背掩盖了俩人的激烈角逐。从入口的大门处看黑狗仿佛只是在给你一个正常不过的晚安吻而已。  
你被他亲的有些晕晕呼呼，思绪如同缠绕的铅笔线条在白纸上玷晕。身体却是诚实的环上他的脖子，把黑狗当成你心爱的恋人一般温柔的抚摸着脊背。  
你们俩都还穿着蓝白相间的病号服，你断了腿。西里斯脸上带了擦伤，他嘴上虽然气势汹汹的不肯松口，上床的动作却是小心翼翼的避开了你的左腿。他很高大约有1.9米左右，正面压下你的躯壳一下子将你掩埋在白色床单下，黑狗的气息将你包围。  
你意识到现在的情况有些不对劲——  
你们俩同时在一张床上，难舍难分的吻着，而且看西里斯的动作大有完成你在有求必应屋的计划。  
黑狗滚烫的呼吸带了丝丝水渍流动到你的颈脖间，他的黑发散落在你脸上，鼻尖贴着你抬高的下颚线。  
被吻到发肿的唇终于得了空，大口呼吸来之不易的氧分。你不是不愿意继续进行下去，只是打脸的滋味实在不好受，特别是如此迅速的。  
“够了吗，布莱克？”你抓住他伺机溜到腰间的爪子，叹谓的拍拍他的后背。  
“起来吧，你压倒我腿了。”  
西里斯有些仓惶的顿了顿，确保压倒的是你的右腿后才黑着脸从你身上离开。狗牙咬的滋滋作响，“你到底想干什么？”  
你被他质问着，有一些懵。仿佛他才是被你强吻那一个，不过还是诚实的回答。  
“以前想干你，现在....”你耸耸肩，“还没想好。”  
黑狗应该是没有料到你的回答，起伏的胸膛逐渐平静下来，紧接着是长久的沉默。  
他不说话你也不知道应该说些什么，于是就静静听着西里斯的呼吸，缓慢的有节奏的呼吸。  
梅林，那些花痴的女生说的对，西里斯连呼吸都是性感的。迷迷糊糊间黑狗好像张嘴说了些什么，可你支撑不住，没能辨认他的话语就睡了过去。

第二天医疗翼就剩你一个人了，西里斯带了还留在唇上的温度搬回了寝室。  
你直直的躺在床上，被莱姆斯拍断的左腿已经好的差不多了，虽然膝盖骨处还有些隐隐作痛。但你倒是不在意，翘着二郎腿吃着莉莉捎来的爆米花翻着赫奇帕奇流传的霍格沃滋花边小报。  
不出所料，本月的学院男神也是西里斯。黑狗的照片被花环围在中心，报纸上的人半躺在窗边侧着头不知在看什么黑发遮住了表情，透过报纸你都能感觉到他流露出忧郁又优雅的贵族气质。  
“啧啧啧”你摇着脑袋塞下一口爆米花，扭头继续读下去大约就是一些惯有的女生对西里斯美貌的疯狂夸赞。令你惊讶的是第三位居然从蝉联多月的詹姆斯变成了狼人。  
你想也许是莉莉终于答应了詹姆斯苦苦求爱，导致他在女生中人气大跌。  
莱姆斯在掠夺者里并不耀眼，甚至在私底下有人称他为詹姆斯和西里斯的影子。但你清楚的知道他并不是，狼人是如此的美好温柔，他比同龄人更成熟却又带了丝丝忧郁，他一直是个内心强大的人却又小心谨慎，他害怕给你带来丝毫的伤害，深深恐惧嫉妒厌恶自我可却又渴求着普通平静的生活，他太害怕失去这一切了。  
报纸上狼人清浅的笑着，他坐在长桌上，棕褐色微乱的头发被整理的很干净，脸上带了些男孩特有小祛斑。微微低下头喝着手里的南瓜汁，你忽然想起隐形斗篷下他低头的——那个未完成的吻。  
“我是个混蛋。”  
你自言自语道。  
而现在狼人正为你这个混蛋买单，他一次都没来医疗翼看过你，甚至什么话也没让詹姆斯带给你。  
你清楚的知道——你狠狠朝他的心脏来了一发剜心钻骨。他甚至愧疚到不知道如何面对你。  
不应该是这样的，是你不自量力的要去禁林，是你愚蠢的提出建议。才会让可怜的狼人背上伤害心爱女孩的罪名。  
你跳下床一瘸一拐的拉好窗帘，虽然这就你一个人，但你仍然卖力的割出一个单独的称不上密闭的空间。  
“你以为你不会来了。”合上最后一片白色床帘，你就这么直直的对着窗帘站着，好像是在和空气说话一样。“莱姆斯，很高兴再次见到你。”  
空气晃动了起来，你背后悄然出现一个高大的影子。棕色头发，纤瘦的身材，莱姆斯低下头声音很平静却又十分空灵“你发现我了…”  
“所以你还要这样躲着我多久？偷偷来看我，却披着隐形披风？”你半吊着左脚，单脚着地有些吃力的样子，语气却是强势的打在狼人低埋的脑袋上。  
“我很抱歉”他依旧埋在阳光的阴影下，嘴唇蠕动着抖动，最后只说出了一句话。  
“噢，是吗？为什么抱歉，是因为我躺了那么久你都没来看我，还是因为听说了我的表白史正式以失败结束了？”你尝试着单脚蹦跶，摇摇晃晃的伸直双手以保持平衡。  
“什..什么...你....”莱姆斯灰暗的脸上露出些许吃惊，但马上又被阴霾掩盖。“.....我很抱歉，佐伊”  
“好了好了，别在那抱歉了。如果你真的想帮上点忙先过来扶我一把！”你冲他朝朝手，直立的右腿已经有些酸软的支撑不住了。  
狼人僵硬的呆了一小会，抬起手臂小心翼翼的托住你的后背，方便你倚靠着他。他的目光一点点注视着你行动不便的左腿，表情像是受了极大的痛楚扭曲的狠狠扭过头，他死死捏住了拳头。  
你能察觉到他搀扶你的心脏在剧烈抖动，事实上你甚至能听到狼人潺潺流血的伤口声，他用锋利的爪子拉开自己的皮肤，企图用疼痛减轻一点压到他难以喘息的自责。  
“莱姆斯....”你低低唤了狼人的名字，心下一动，左脚便扭动重心不稳的跌倒在地。“啊....”  
“嗯.....”莱姆斯闷哼一声，身体比思维更快作出反应将你牢牢护在怀里，用后背作为缓冲承载俩人的重量。  
“你还好吗？有摔疼吗..腿....”他一点没在意冰冷硬石板带来的火辣辣的痛楚，紧张的摸了摸你脸颊，嗓音带了慌张“腿....有碰到吗？”  
“莱姆斯，我是什么？”你忽然提了一个没头没脑的问题。  
“.....什...什么？”他愣住了。  
“我是什么，莱姆斯？”你耐心的重复一遍。  
他有些疑惑的低头看着怀里的你，犹豫的启唇“你是佐伊.法米加，霍格沃滋的学生，格兰芬多....”  
“没错，我是一个格兰芬多。”你接着他的话继续说下去“我是个勇敢、无畏的格兰芬多，所有疯狂的事——在所有人的嘲笑下和西里斯告白三百多次，写一个魁地奇球队的作业，为了你们练阿尼玛格斯。”你有些口干，停顿一下。缓缓说下去“..…还有陪着变身后的你这些都是我，佐伊.法米加，这个莽撞的格兰芬多的决定。况且我已经是个大人了，下个月麦格教授就要为我们进行就业咨询，我必须为我做的一切事负起责任来。”  
狼人浅浅的呼吸落在你头顶，你躺在他不算有肉的身上，莱姆斯的怀抱一如既往的让你觉得舒适又安全。  
“所以...”你卖力的蹬蹬左腿“这条腿是我自己弄断的你明白了吗？这和你没半纳特关系，你要是再因为自责这种愚蠢的原因而放着我无聊到长蒲绒绒的话——我就变成鬣狗狠狠咬上你一口！”  
你示威的呲牙，还举起拳头在狼人鼻尖下颇有威慑力的晃悠。  
明晃晃的太阳照在你们躺倒一边的石板砖上，折射略微刺眼，床上空荡荡的，整个医疗翼都空荡荡的。只有一小方白色围帘切割出来的狭小空间两个相互揣摩对方的人在惴惴不安的打探心意。  
“佐伊……”狼人沉默许久，压抑情绪的声线启唇“你不明白...永远不会原谅我自己，无论你说什么你的伤口都是我造成的。”  
“你怎么敢这么说你自己？”你吹胡子瞪眼的狠狠拍了一下他的胸膛，“那都是我——”  
“不！我差点杀了你！”莱姆斯大喊了出来，痛苦挣扎强烈的懊悔和自责斑驳不堪的将他推入心底的枷锁，他的手指悬在半空中抖动的却迟迟不敢去触碰你。  
狼人的心脏蜷缩成一团。  
你用柔软干燥的手顺着涨红浮起丝丝青筋的颈脖，动作轻柔怕是惊到了舔食伤口的野兽，细细抚摸他咬紧的下颚肌肉。  
你决定.......  
———————————————————  
A.黑狗  
B.狼人


	11. 【你X德拉科】记忆闪回

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️轻微NC17   
> （包含血腥 色情）慎入
> 
> 拽哥是个很好的人

德拉科马尔福死了。

那个骄傲的不可一世的斯莱特林纯血死了。

就那样直直的倒在你面前，膝盖跪倒在斑驳的石板上、袖口沾满不知名的血迹、苍白面孔僵硬的笔直向下，用最可怕的模样一点点消失在你视线内。

嘭———听呐，那是你的世界倒下了。

你睁大眼睛，努力不让迷沙混乱视线——你看见他最后的眼神惊慌的注视着你，你看见他不顾一切奔向你的残影，你看见他手掌的方向直达你手心.....你看见他身上残留着阿瓦达索命的焦痕。

可你甚至无法靠近他。因为那四周交错着无数的绿光、红色、蓝色，还有很多很多你叫不上名字、邪恶的黑魔法。

你想要尖叫，想要找人来帮帮他。可你茫然的环顾四周——这是大战啊，那些你熟知的校友、同级生、朋友、  
教授、他们一样也在经历这一切。混乱、鲜血、牺牲、恶咒、悲鸣.....而死亡，是最无需值得求助的事。

“ 德拉科....德拉科.....”

绝望...从心底开始蔓延，你冲上前麻木的摇晃那具尸体——那具名为你爱人的尸体。

德拉科的躯体还是温暖的，你把魔杖扔掉努力将他翻了过来。尘土和砂石铺满那英俊消瘦的脸颊，他看起来依旧苍白，像是睡着了般静静的半闭着眼。而那双如同伦敦上空终日不散的雾霭的灰瞳，终究是没了往日的光泽。无神地、呆滞地注视着这一切混乱。

他为了你而死。

他为了你所坚持的正义而死。

无名的愤怒和极致的悲伤让你站了起来。这个片刻你无法去思考那么多，无法体察到他为你牺牲的意义、无法控制自己的悲哀、无法抗拒原始丧偶的冲动。你知道你弱小、你可悲、你一无所有.....

——是啊，你一无所有所以你无所畏惧，一心向死。

你没有使用自己的魔杖，而是带着德拉科的独角兽羽毛冲向人群。风声、尖叫、温热的血液呼啸过你耳边，你想起德拉科大战前对你的劝阻、你想起你咆哮着骂他食死徒的崩溃、你想起他苦苦挣扎哀求的目光。

黑色、摄魂怪、伏地魔，你感觉不到疼痛和血液的流失。只有绝望...深深的憎恨与绝望……如果他没有爱上你，那他就不会死。

你用他的魔杖指向伏地魔，等待着最后的死亡降临。

“ ....别再爱上我了……德拉科.....我的爱人.....”

“阿瓦达索命———！”

纯白、断档、半秒的心脏停止、还有短暂的失聪。你的大脑停止思考，幻觉、记忆、梦境开始颠倒。父母爱抚送别的9又4/3车站、打人柳枝上挂着的干枯尸体、月圆之夜的血色狼嚎、德拉科滚烫阴茎进入的第一秒、梦幻美好的校园舞会、邓布利多教授的悼念仪式……

旋转眩晕....体感魔力逐渐失控抽离，纷繁复杂的碎片分崩离析。唯有深深的执念引领着你，追溯到那些心底最根源的收藏秘密，记忆开始闪回，像时钟处金色的沙漏一点点倒流.....

你又可以呼吸了，阳光晒过皮肤的细微触感唤醒了你。  
眼皮神经反射的跳动两下，接着机械的缓缓张开。映入眼帘的是绿色、草地还有城堡、霍格沃滋外墙...你努力眨眨眼睛，霍琦教授正拿着表在记录时间，顺着她视线你发现一个高年级正歪歪扭扭的骑着扫把低空绕圈，他惊恐的叫喊着。下面一群赫夫帕夫唧唧嚷嚷着试图接住他。

这是.....？五年级的魁地奇高年级选修课？

怎么回事？你刚才明明被伏地魔击中死了啊，难道这里是天堂或者地狱？不对，这一切那么栩栩如生，一切都是你记忆的模样。难道说.....？你穿越了回来，倒流了时间？

你被自己的想法所惊呆了，狠狠捏胳膊一下，疼的眼泪都出来了。可你却笑着不停喃喃，“太好了太好了……”  
更棒的是，那个男生也和记忆里一样从空中摔了下来，赫夫帕夫们默契的从中间空出一个洞让他踹倒在柔软的草坪上。

等等！如果你记得没错的话，这门课是德拉科拉着你一起选修的，也就是说.......

“ 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈....那个蠢货……”

嚣张欠扁的笑声从你右侧传来，光轮2001的标牌被擦的闪闪发光，德拉科撑着扫把一脸嘲讽看好戏的表情，  
身上穿的还是斯莱特林的绿色魁地奇队服。袍子被风吹的一抖一抖，他不在意的单脚靠在墙边，金发惹眼的闪着光亮。

德拉科....德拉科....他还活着！他还活着！！

巨大的喜悦和失而复得的精神崩溃让你失去语言表达能力，你只能像疯了一样磕绊地冲向他，狠狠地用净了全身力气拥抱男孩，面颊贴着胸膛，手臂攀住脊背，温热的呼吸和有力的心跳声是唯二让你不惊叫出声的安慰。

“ ...哼嗯....！” 德拉科被你忽然的冲击压倒在墙边，他不明所以的推推你。“ 你怎么了？被游走球击中了？还是担心变得和他一样？”

他指指那个正在被搀扶到医疗翼的男生，鄙视的哼了一声。又低头抚摸你的发顶，缓了缓语气，带了点自满又不可察觉的温柔语气说道，“放心吧，我不会让你有事的。”

他说他不会让你有事的……

他也的确做到了......

你的眼泪终于掉了下来，从干涩地眼眶压弯睫毛划过那长久的时光河流，最终烙印在德拉科胸口的位置。你抬头一眨不眨的看着他，生怕一开口就会放声大哭。

“ 怎么回事？你哭了？” 他的眉头皱了起来，灰瞳认真的注视着你，刚想继续说些什么——你吻了上去。

这个吻不带一点情色的意味，只是唇瓣贴着唇瓣，饱实真切的触感让你头皮发麻的感激梅林。偶尔尝到泪水咸湿的滋味也堪比蜂蜜甘甜。

“ 哇哦，感情真不错啊马尔福！快找间空教室吧！”

“ 滚开！布雷斯！” 德拉科一手抱着你一手冲布雷斯做手势，而你什么也听不进去。躁动的鼓点和喷张的血脉，让大脑自动忽视了外界一切信息....等等...感情真好……

不...不....你不能让他爱上你！你不能害死他！

德拉科刚想低头继续深入这个吻，你忽然的从他怀里跳出一蹦半米远，一脸戒备又依恋的看他。“ 别过来！ 我很好，刚刚就是眼里进沙子了！”

“ 什么？你在逗我吗？”德拉科神情古怪的看着你，仿佛看着一只炸尾螺那样，“ 快过来，让我检查一下到底是你眼里进了沙子还是大脑里进了芨芨草！”

他的语气还有说话时习惯性上挑的眉尾，一切细节都是你记忆里的模样。你的鼻头一酸，忍住变调的尾音大喊，“ 我没事，我没事！只是需要找庞雷德夫人开一点魔药，很快就会好的！”

“ 你得了什么病？已经需要喝魔药了吗！” 德拉科紧张的一把抓住你，上下打量，“ 不行，我还是写信让爸爸把家里的魔药都寄过来，瞧瞧什么药才能治流泪不止这种怪病。”

“ 德拉科....别那么在乎我.....” 

少年不自在的摸摸鼻子，又转头看看自己的宝贝扫把。  
脸上浮上一层红晕，“咳.....我才不在乎你呢……只是...关心自己的女朋友是一名贵族应有的礼仪。”他的声音越说越低，到最后搁置在你肩膀处的手掌贴在了脸庞，俩人的位置姿态交换，而那双平日里尽吐露些尖酸刻薄话语的薄唇也朦胧的越靠越近.....

他吻了上来，而你的世界再次停止了片刻运作，你听到沙沙的沙漏，听到时钟的脚步，听到德拉科真诚炽热的心脏。他说，“ 我永远........”

....你没能听清他的话，低低的白噪便转变成耳鸣般的轰隆。场景开始变化，空间时间在你闭眼的一瞬间扭曲变化。白昼瞬间落入墨色般的黑夜，刺骨冰冷的空气裹挟你的手腕。

再次睁开眼，面前的场景让你震惊。那是终身难忘的一幕，哈利与德拉科剑拔弩张的用魔杖对峙着，双方的表情都是一触即发的崩溃。高空、塔楼、夜黑，你的记忆瞬间拉回痛苦的深渊。拜托...别.....

哈利愤怒地大吼到，“ 你杀了邓布利多！是你！德拉科马尔福！”

德拉科的神色慌张而痛苦，他死死咬住快要流血的嘴唇，执魔仗的双手颤抖的不像话。而他唯一注视的人只有你，像是燃烧成烬的灰眸里最后残存的一丝希望，德拉科沙哑的呼唤着你的名字。

你上次是怎么做的呢？ 用不敢相信的失望眼神看着他，  
任凭他乞求你的相信也死死摇头拒绝，还是咆哮着骂他食死徒？

“ 德拉科 ！” 你不能再那么做了，你不能再一次一刀刀凌迟他那颗柔软而又脆弱的心脏。

你追逐着仓皇失措恐惧的逃跑的德拉科，他没了往日的意气风发。惨败的面孔躲藏在走廊的角落里瑟瑟发抖，  
明明是那样一个高大的少年啊，此刻被恐惧吞噬的躯壳却看起来比你还柔弱。

“ 嘿...是我....” 你蹲下来平视着他，用尽量温柔的语气轻轻敲开他的壁垒。“ 德拉科....是我.....我在这儿没事的……”

他像是忽然回过神来一样，又仿佛被闪电击中，整个人激动的抓着你的手臂摇晃。大声呼喊着，“ 是黑魔王让我那么做的！！我不想！我真的不想！”

你将他的脑袋抱在怀里，试图用自己的体温来温暖德拉科。“ 嘘....没事了，我相信你...我相信你，是伏地魔杀死了校长…你没有那么做，你没有.....”

寂静的走廊只有你们俩人，窗外的风雨交加似乎离你们很遥远。德拉科沉重的喘息一点点平复了下来，他死死搂着你，力道大的生疼。可你一句话也没有说，你多希望时间能够在这一秒钟停滞。

“ 他们要来了，那将会是一场战争……一场可怕的战争……”他缓缓开口，眼神里充满乞求，“ 和我走吧，我希望你能是安全的。”

你的喉头一紧，胸口闷钝钝的疼。

“ 不，你知道的我不能....”

“ 为什么！我虽然不能保护很多人，但你必须得好好活着。来马尔福家，你是斯莱特林他们不会起疑的....”德拉科急切的说着，他褶皱的衬衫还有篷乱的金发就和记忆里一摸一样。

“ 听着，亲爱的。” 你捂住了他的嘴，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，却是不敢看他的眼睛。你的声线颤抖，话语却残忍决绝“ 我不知道我能在这里呆多久但是，我想请求你.....无论发生什么都不要来找我....或者试图拯救我， 照顾好你自己好吗？”

“ 这算哪门子请求！？” 德拉科扯开你的手掌埋在胸口，脸色苍白郁郁的吓人。“ 你让我对你置之不理，你让我眼睁睁看着你去送死！！”

“ 不，你不明白。这是一场战争，所以我不能退缩。”  
你跪倒在他身边，膝盖生疼，指节用力的泛白。无力的声音是那样绝决———“ 别来救我，活下去。”

嘀嗒...嘀嗒....似是有数不尽秒表悄然离去，金发灰瞳的面孔在泪水的氤氲下逐渐模糊，融化成记忆地窖里珍贵的佳酿。他伸出掌心牵住你，指尖划过年轮的掌纹，飘飘荡荡的语调听不太真切........

“ 这是...死亡的战争……...而我...选择......你.......”

五脏六腑的震感剧烈摇晃，像是被人勒住了颈脖死死吊在悬崖峭壁之上，也像你幻想中死咒降临的疼痛。灵魂的重量被推挤出身体之外，耳边徘徊过无数的声音。有妈妈、哈利、斯内普、级长……他们都在叫着你的名字，最后是满脸是血的德拉科直直的向你走来.......你想要回答他却喊叫不出声，你头痛欲裂万千思绪飘凛散落。

————“ 啊！！！不！德拉科！！”

你是被人撞到在地的，世界终于从深渊支离破碎的解脱出来。对角巷招牌的吆喝和叽叽喳喳的新生们，像拉开隔绝外界帷幕那样，化身为熙攘明快的光亮层叠而入。

“ 喔，我很抱歉 ！” 一个拔高又有些紧张的孩童声音传入你耳朵，趴在地上的你猛的一抬头。看到一张分外熟悉又陌生的稚嫩脸庞，那是11岁的德拉科马尔福。

他低着头颅扫视着你身边一滩融化的冰淇淋，崭新的校袍被溅起的奶油沾染些许污渍。小男孩精致的眉眼之间有不快与烦躁，但更多是不情不愿的嘴上道歉。他把手臂一别，没有丝毫要扶起你的意思。

“ 抱歉撞到了你，女士。请问你还好吗？”

这个对话.....冰淇淋...摔倒....这是你们第一次见面的地方！对角巷蜂蜜公爵的转角处！！

“ 我很好，德拉科。” 你连忙爬了起来拍拍裙子上的灰尘。紧张的回答到，“ 你看，嘶，只是擦破点皮用几滴白藓就会好的。没事了你快走吧。”

快走，别和我说话。别飞进这团火焰，求你。

男孩疑惑的看着你，“ 你知道我的名字？你还知道白藓？.....看来你一定也是个纯血巫师。”小德拉科的态度立马从不耐烦转变为饶有兴致的友好，“ 一个有礼仪的贵族是不会让女士独自留在这里的，来吧我带你去找我爸爸。他会治好你的，你的冰淇淋也会赔给你，如果你坚持想要那甜腻腻的玩意的话.....”

“ 德.....”你摇摇头，试图努力控制事情的走向。一定...这次一定要彻底从一开始就阻止他，“ 马尔福， 我不会和你去见你爸爸。我要走了，再见。”

“ 等等！” 他小小的手抓住同样稚嫩的你的手，川流不息的人群在那漂亮男孩的脸蛋下都成为彻底失去颜色的风景。他皱着眉，有些不满的说，“ 一个马尔福愿意与你交朋友你应该感到荣幸才是！至少...至少让我知道你的名字。”

“ 你不会想认识我的，我是个....糟糕的朋友。”

德拉科不解皱眉，背头梳的油光锃亮，抿嘴撇唇时小脸高高的抬起，尖下巴无所畏惧的对着你。“ 马尔福选择自己的朋友，而我..选......你.....”

.....重叠交错的声响与画面分散映合，像万花镜迷幻陆离的放大镜头。你看见泛黄灯光下德拉科哭泣着说他别无选择、你看见旧绿琉璃瓦边他残忍的自我放弃、你看见隔着层层战俘尸体他望向你崩溃的眼神……

片段零星的台词融合在一起，你的记忆被不断撕扯，拼凑出逐渐完整的答案———“ 我永远选择你.......”

轰——你的大脑炸裂，眼前一黑，绕线的思绪已经分不清楚这到底是记忆还是现实……又或是死后为自我量身定做的梦魇....

身体沉沉的下坠，下坠到无尽深渊。

“ 哈啊!" 你猛地醒过来，大口的喘息着、辨认着周围的环境。灰霭陈旧的墙壁散发古老气息、墨绿垂地纱帘厚重的遮挡着窗外浮游湖怪的窥视、迷幻的水蓝波纹荡漾  
在裸露皮肤之上......

你松口气，这是熟悉的斯莱特林地窖。嗯...哪里不对劲....裸露的皮肤...？

“ 嗯……哼....” 你听到男人低沉的闷哼，无法忍耐的大掌用力揉捏着你翘起的臀部。而小腹传来奇妙的酸软，腿根湿黏腻，滚烫坚硬的性器堵在花心处的泥泞。趴跪的姿势让你有一瞬间的呆滞.....直到看见玻璃中倒映的两具赤裸交缠的身体。

德拉科脸上遍满情欲的红晕，像是被诱惑的蛇怪吐过信子。大开大合的频率疯狂，揉搓捏舔的姿态痴迷，淫水与精液浑浊的噗嗤声挠人心扉。

“ 梅林....喔……嘶哈....”

羞耻心与刺激震撼感迫使你缩紧小腹，害羞地推搡着身后不断亲吻你腰窝的德拉科。“ 呃呃...别....别咬那....”

“ 哪儿...宝贝.....” 他不满的捏过你下颚，迫使你扭头与他深吻，赤裸的胸膛刺激般贴熨你光洁后背。德拉科喊你宝贝...亲爱的....哄骗似的将你迷的晕头转向，操干的力度深入浅出，狡猾的伺机夺取你残存不多理智。

“ 你好烫....你的心跳....哈啊...啊！....” 你任由他的胡作非为，缠绕在少年腰间的脚踝从未停止颠簸。可只有这样你才能如此热烈的、饱满的，感受到他正燃烧的生命啊。

放纵吧，就允许自己片刻的沉沦.....你抽噎着摆动腰肢……搂紧眼前人。

“ ...还好我施了静音咒....嗯……哈...放松点别咬那么紧....” 

德拉科将你陷入柔软的床塌，丝绸遮盖粗粉色的阴茎，吐出的白浊弄脏一片床单。而不知餍足少年却恶劣的不肯退出，他抚摸着你颤抖的小腹，唇瓣轻吻着耳后。让你朝死念想的嗓音沙哑， “ 距离下节课还早着呢，时间还很长.....”

“ 德拉科....我爱你。”

灰瞳一愣，他马上一脸了然的模样，嘴角却不自觉的上扬。语调得意，“ 我知道。”

“ 我爱你。” 你固执的重复一遍。“ 所以不要死，无论发生什么，都不要死。”

明显你的话吓到了他，德拉科表情也变得沉重起来。薄唇抿紧，瞳孔里浮聚起深灰，白皙的胸膛上残留你的吻痕，他顿了顿。“ 我不会，我答应你。”

也许是你的泪汪汪的表情实在诱人，也许是蠢蠢欲动的暧昧再次点燃火焰，也许只是为了给你一个更加肯定的答复。压倒在你身上的德拉科沉默一会，重重的叹出一口热气。

“ 我.....爱你。”

.....

飘飘荡荡的钟声在你颅内响起，时远时近，像是指引着你最终的归宿。一步步，白色染满视线，德拉科的脸逐渐模糊，你想要伸出手和他说再见，可触摸到的只是一片虚无。

....蠢货，都说了。不要爱上我，这样...这一切都没有任何意义了……..

你的大脑一片茫然，只有满腹徒劳的情绪不知从何而来，那些伤痛、爱恋、喜悦与无奈将你吞噬。白色、虚无、你的心脏彻底空掉。

死亡、碎片、沙漏、阿瓦达索命、魔法.....惊人的记忆碎片在你眼前翻滚闪过、宛如混乱无序的走马灯那样疯狂播放.......你向德拉科初次表白的情书、禁林幽会被发现的刺激、争吵过后的冷战、小心翼翼试探的暧昧....  
一段段、一片片、你那些遗忘的记忆节点都成为你试图挽救过去的存在。

而几乎每一次，你都像刚刚那样失败了。

你的心跌倒谷底，冰冷而绝望。

世界彻底黑下来。

神啊……求求你告诉我.....究竟怎样做才能改变这一切.....

.....

某束微弱而细小光亮穿梭而入，它跳跃着、渺小而脆弱。可它缓慢的坚持移动到你跟前，你惊讶的发现那是德拉科的模样。他散发着淡淡的光晕，微笑着看向你，终于将那句话完整的说了出来。

.....

“ .....我永远都会选择爱上你。”

......

血液再次在你身体里流动起来，你感受到噪咶的尖叫，你感受到滚烫的水流，你感受到呼啸而过的风声。你也听到逐渐微弱的嘀嗒声....沙漏终将要结束了……

可你现在并不恐惧死亡或者失去，因为你知道。

你的少年，心向微光。

“ 咳咳！！” 你真正的醒过来了。

“ ....！！ 你终于醒了！！” 德拉科狂喜的声音在你耳边轰鸣，他的眼眶泛青，嘴角残破，污渍和碎屑遮盖了他苍白的面孔。可他确确实实在你面前，活生生的。这不是任何记忆中的一段！

“ 你还好吗？ 哪里还能感受到黑魔法的副作用吗？ ”德拉科紧张的拉着你上下检查，浑然不觉自己正在流血的右臂。

“...咳咳...我感觉...活着” 你茫然的四处回首，周围都是躺倒着的伤员。“ 发生了什么？伏地魔呢？我们都死了吗？”

德拉科冲你没好气的翻了个白眼，“ 你到脑子也被摔破了吗？大战结束了，伏地魔死了。你只是在和食死徒对抗的过程中被黑魔法击中，幸好我急时抱着你躲偏一截。”

你不可思议的看着他，“那..那你没事了？！你还活着！！” 你猛地戳了一下他正在流血的伤口，德拉科尖叫一声疼的呲牙咧嘴。

“太好了！！！”

“ 操！你疯了吗！！”

巨大的喜悦翻涌着喷泻而出，你泪眼婆娑的看着德拉科凶恶地训斥你，却抑制不住的哽咽着大笑。

太好了…太好了……他还活着，你们都还活着。

究竟是一场漫长的梦境又或者是真实的记忆回溯，你分不清也不知道。但此刻你只能无比的感激，感激着所有一同奋战的伙伴，感激自己独孤一掷的决定，感激....从来没有放弃的他。

“ 德拉科 ....”

“ .... ”

“ 谢谢你，永远选择爱上我。”

（完）


	12. 【你X德拉科】记忆闪回

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️轻微NC17   
> （包含血腥 色情）慎入
> 
> 拽哥是个很好的人

德拉科马尔福死了。

那个骄傲的不可一世的斯莱特林纯血死了。

就那样直直的倒在你面前，膝盖跪倒在斑驳的石板上、袖口沾满不知名的血迹、苍白面孔僵硬的笔直向下，用最可怕的模样一点点消失在你视线内。

嘭———听呐，那是你的世界倒下了。

你睁大眼睛，努力不让迷沙混乱视线——你看见他最后的眼神惊慌的注视着你，你看见他不顾一切奔向你的残影，你看见他手掌的方向直达你手心.....你看见他身上残留着阿瓦达索命的焦痕。

可你甚至无法靠近他。因为那四周交错着无数的绿光、红色、蓝色，还有很多很多你叫不上名字、邪恶的黑魔法。

你想要尖叫，想要找人来帮帮他。可你茫然的环顾四周——这是大战啊，那些你熟知的校友、同级生、朋友、  
教授、他们一样也在经历这一切。混乱、鲜血、牺牲、恶咒、悲鸣.....而死亡，是最无需值得求助的事。

“ 德拉科....德拉科.....”

绝望...从心底开始蔓延，你冲上前麻木的摇晃那具尸体——那具名为你爱人的尸体。

德拉科的躯体还是温暖的，你把魔杖扔掉努力将他翻了过来。尘土和砂石铺满那英俊消瘦的脸颊，他看起来依旧苍白，像是睡着了般静静的半闭着眼。而那双如同伦敦上空终日不散的雾霭的灰瞳，终究是没了往日的光泽。无神地、呆滞地注视着这一切混乱。

他为了你而死。

他为了你所坚持的正义而死。

无名的愤怒和极致的悲伤让你站了起来。这个片刻你无法去思考那么多，无法体察到他为你牺牲的意义、无法控制自己的悲哀、无法抗拒原始丧偶的冲动。你知道你弱小、你可悲、你一无所有.....

——是啊，你一无所有所以你无所畏惧，一心向死。

你没有使用自己的魔杖，而是带着德拉科的独角兽羽毛冲向人群。风声、尖叫、温热的血液呼啸过你耳边，你想起德拉科大战前对你的劝阻、你想起你咆哮着骂他食死徒的崩溃、你想起他苦苦挣扎哀求的目光。

黑色、摄魂怪、伏地魔，你感觉不到疼痛和血液的流失。只有绝望...深深的憎恨与绝望……如果他没有爱上你，那他就不会死。

你用他的魔杖指向伏地魔，等待着最后的死亡降临。

“ ....别再爱上我了……德拉科.....我的爱人.....”

“阿瓦达索命———！”

纯白、断档、半秒的心脏停止、还有短暂的失聪。你的大脑停止思考，幻觉、记忆、梦境开始颠倒。父母爱抚送别的9又4/3车站、打人柳枝上挂着的干枯尸体、月圆之夜的血色狼嚎、德拉科滚烫阴茎进入的第一秒、梦幻美好的校园舞会、邓布利多教授的悼念仪式……

旋转眩晕....体感魔力逐渐失控抽离，纷繁复杂的碎片分崩离析。唯有深深的执念引领着你，追溯到那些心底最根源的收藏秘密，记忆开始闪回，像时钟处金色的沙漏一点点倒流.....

你又可以呼吸了，阳光晒过皮肤的细微触感唤醒了你。  
眼皮神经反射的跳动两下，接着机械的缓缓张开。映入眼帘的是绿色、草地还有城堡、霍格沃滋外墙...你努力眨眨眼睛，霍琦教授正拿着表在记录时间，顺着她视线你发现一个高年级正歪歪扭扭的骑着扫把低空绕圈，他惊恐的叫喊着。下面一群赫夫帕夫唧唧嚷嚷着试图接住他。

这是.....？五年级的魁地奇高年级选修课？

怎么回事？你刚才明明被伏地魔击中死了啊，难道这里是天堂或者地狱？不对，这一切那么栩栩如生，一切都是你记忆的模样。难道说.....？你穿越了回来，倒流了时间？

你被自己的想法所惊呆了，狠狠捏胳膊一下，疼的眼泪都出来了。可你却笑着不停喃喃，“太好了太好了……”  
更棒的是，那个男生也和记忆里一样从空中摔了下来，赫夫帕夫们默契的从中间空出一个洞让他踹倒在柔软的草坪上。

等等！如果你记得没错的话，这门课是德拉科拉着你一起选修的，也就是说.......

“ 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈....那个蠢货……”

嚣张欠扁的笑声从你右侧传来，光轮2001的标牌被擦的闪闪发光，德拉科撑着扫把一脸嘲讽看好戏的表情，  
身上穿的还是斯莱特林的绿色魁地奇队服。袍子被风吹的一抖一抖，他不在意的单脚靠在墙边，金发惹眼的闪着光亮。

德拉科....德拉科....他还活着！他还活着！！

巨大的喜悦和失而复得的精神崩溃让你失去语言表达能力，你只能像疯了一样磕绊地冲向他，狠狠地用净了全身力气拥抱男孩，面颊贴着胸膛，手臂攀住脊背，温热的呼吸和有力的心跳声是唯二让你不惊叫出声的安慰。

“ ...哼嗯....！” 德拉科被你忽然的冲击压倒在墙边，他不明所以的推推你。“ 你怎么了？被游走球击中了？还是担心变得和他一样？”

他指指那个正在被搀扶到医疗翼的男生，鄙视的哼了一声。又低头抚摸你的发顶，缓了缓语气，带了点自满又不可察觉的温柔语气说道，“放心吧，我不会让你有事的。”

他说他不会让你有事的……

他也的确做到了......

你的眼泪终于掉了下来，从干涩地眼眶压弯睫毛划过那长久的时光河流，最终烙印在德拉科胸口的位置。你抬头一眨不眨的看着他，生怕一开口就会放声大哭。

“ 怎么回事？你哭了？” 他的眉头皱了起来，灰瞳认真的注视着你，刚想继续说些什么——你吻了上去。

这个吻不带一点情色的意味，只是唇瓣贴着唇瓣，饱实真切的触感让你头皮发麻的感激梅林。偶尔尝到泪水咸湿的滋味也堪比蜂蜜甘甜。

“ 哇哦，感情真不错啊马尔福！快找间空教室吧！”

“ 滚开！布雷斯！” 德拉科一手抱着你一手冲布雷斯做手势，而你什么也听不进去。躁动的鼓点和喷张的血脉，让大脑自动忽视了外界一切信息....等等...感情真好……

不...不....你不能让他爱上你！你不能害死他！

德拉科刚想低头继续深入这个吻，你忽然的从他怀里跳出一蹦半米远，一脸戒备又依恋的看他。“ 别过来！ 我很好，刚刚就是眼里进沙子了！”

“ 什么？你在逗我吗？”德拉科神情古怪的看着你，仿佛看着一只炸尾螺那样，“ 快过来，让我检查一下到底是你眼里进了沙子还是大脑里进了芨芨草！”

他的语气还有说话时习惯性上挑的眉尾，一切细节都是你记忆里的模样。你的鼻头一酸，忍住变调的尾音大喊，“ 我没事，我没事！只是需要找庞雷德夫人开一点魔药，很快就会好的！”

“ 你得了什么病？已经需要喝魔药了吗！” 德拉科紧张的一把抓住你，上下打量，“ 不行，我还是写信让爸爸把家里的魔药都寄过来，瞧瞧什么药才能治流泪不止这种怪病。”

“ 德拉科....别那么在乎我.....” 

少年不自在的摸摸鼻子，又转头看看自己的宝贝扫把。  
脸上浮上一层红晕，“咳.....我才不在乎你呢……只是...关心自己的女朋友是一名贵族应有的礼仪。”他的声音越说越低，到最后搁置在你肩膀处的手掌贴在了脸庞，俩人的位置姿态交换，而那双平日里尽吐露些尖酸刻薄话语的薄唇也朦胧的越靠越近.....

他吻了上来，而你的世界再次停止了片刻运作，你听到沙沙的沙漏，听到时钟的脚步，听到德拉科真诚炽热的心脏。他说，“ 我永远........”

....你没能听清他的话，低低的白噪便转变成耳鸣般的轰隆。场景开始变化，空间时间在你闭眼的一瞬间扭曲变化。白昼瞬间落入墨色般的黑夜，刺骨冰冷的空气裹挟你的手腕。

再次睁开眼，面前的场景让你震惊。那是终身难忘的一幕，哈利与德拉科剑拔弩张的用魔杖对峙着，双方的表情都是一触即发的崩溃。高空、塔楼、夜黑，你的记忆瞬间拉回痛苦的深渊。拜托...别.....

哈利愤怒地大吼到，“ 你杀了邓布利多！是你！德拉科马尔福！”

德拉科的神色慌张而痛苦，他死死咬住快要流血的嘴唇，执魔仗的双手颤抖的不像话。而他唯一注视的人只有你，像是燃烧成烬的灰眸里最后残存的一丝希望，德拉科沙哑的呼唤着你的名字。

你上次是怎么做的呢？ 用不敢相信的失望眼神看着他，  
任凭他乞求你的相信也死死摇头拒绝，还是咆哮着骂他食死徒？

“ 德拉科 ！” 你不能再那么做了，你不能再一次一刀刀凌迟他那颗柔软而又脆弱的心脏。

你追逐着仓皇失措恐惧的逃跑的德拉科，他没了往日的意气风发。惨败的面孔躲藏在走廊的角落里瑟瑟发抖，  
明明是那样一个高大的少年啊，此刻被恐惧吞噬的躯壳却看起来比你还柔弱。

“ 嘿...是我....” 你蹲下来平视着他，用尽量温柔的语气轻轻敲开他的壁垒。“ 德拉科....是我.....我在这儿没事的……”

他像是忽然回过神来一样，又仿佛被闪电击中，整个人激动的抓着你的手臂摇晃。大声呼喊着，“ 是黑魔王让我那么做的！！我不想！我真的不想！”

你将他的脑袋抱在怀里，试图用自己的体温来温暖德拉科。“ 嘘....没事了，我相信你...我相信你，是伏地魔杀死了校长…你没有那么做，你没有.....”

寂静的走廊只有你们俩人，窗外的风雨交加似乎离你们很遥远。德拉科沉重的喘息一点点平复了下来，他死死搂着你，力道大的生疼。可你一句话也没有说，你多希望时间能够在这一秒钟停滞。

“ 他们要来了，那将会是一场战争……一场可怕的战争……”他缓缓开口，眼神里充满乞求，“ 和我走吧，我希望你能是安全的。”

你的喉头一紧，胸口闷钝钝的疼。

“ 不，你知道的我不能....”

“ 为什么！我虽然不能保护很多人，但你必须得好好活着。来马尔福家，你是斯莱特林他们不会起疑的....”德拉科急切的说着，他褶皱的衬衫还有篷乱的金发就和记忆里一摸一样。

“ 听着，亲爱的。” 你捂住了他的嘴，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，却是不敢看他的眼睛。你的声线颤抖，话语却残忍决绝“ 我不知道我能在这里呆多久但是，我想请求你.....无论发生什么都不要来找我....或者试图拯救我， 照顾好你自己好吗？”

“ 这算哪门子请求！？” 德拉科扯开你的手掌埋在胸口，脸色苍白郁郁的吓人。“ 你让我对你置之不理，你让我眼睁睁看着你去送死！！”

“ 不，你不明白。这是一场战争，所以我不能退缩。”  
你跪倒在他身边，膝盖生疼，指节用力的泛白。无力的声音是那样绝决———“ 别来救我，活下去。”

嘀嗒...嘀嗒....似是有数不尽秒表悄然离去，金发灰瞳的面孔在泪水的氤氲下逐渐模糊，融化成记忆地窖里珍贵的佳酿。他伸出掌心牵住你，指尖划过年轮的掌纹，飘飘荡荡的语调听不太真切........

“ 这是...死亡的战争……...而我...选择......你.......”

五脏六腑的震感剧烈摇晃，像是被人勒住了颈脖死死吊在悬崖峭壁之上，也像你幻想中死咒降临的疼痛。灵魂的重量被推挤出身体之外，耳边徘徊过无数的声音。有妈妈、哈利、斯内普、级长……他们都在叫着你的名字，最后是满脸是血的德拉科直直的向你走来.......你想要回答他却喊叫不出声，你头痛欲裂万千思绪飘凛散落。

————“ 啊！！！不！德拉科！！”

你是被人撞到在地的，世界终于从深渊支离破碎的解脱出来。对角巷招牌的吆喝和叽叽喳喳的新生们，像拉开隔绝外界帷幕那样，化身为熙攘明快的光亮层叠而入。

“ 喔，我很抱歉 ！” 一个拔高又有些紧张的孩童声音传入你耳朵，趴在地上的你猛的一抬头。看到一张分外熟悉又陌生的稚嫩脸庞，那是11岁的德拉科马尔福。

他低着头颅扫视着你身边一滩融化的冰淇淋，崭新的校袍被溅起的奶油沾染些许污渍。小男孩精致的眉眼之间有不快与烦躁，但更多是不情不愿的嘴上道歉。他把手臂一别，没有丝毫要扶起你的意思。

“ 抱歉撞到了你，女士。请问你还好吗？”

这个对话.....冰淇淋...摔倒....这是你们第一次见面的地方！对角巷蜂蜜公爵的转角处！！

“ 我很好，德拉科。” 你连忙爬了起来拍拍裙子上的灰尘。紧张的回答到，“ 你看，嘶，只是擦破点皮用几滴白藓就会好的。没事了你快走吧。”

快走，别和我说话。别飞进这团火焰，求你。

男孩疑惑的看着你，“ 你知道我的名字？你还知道白藓？.....看来你一定也是个纯血巫师。”小德拉科的态度立马从不耐烦转变为饶有兴致的友好，“ 一个有礼仪的贵族是不会让女士独自留在这里的，来吧我带你去找我爸爸。他会治好你的，你的冰淇淋也会赔给你，如果你坚持想要那甜腻腻的玩意的话.....”

“ 德.....”你摇摇头，试图努力控制事情的走向。一定...这次一定要彻底从一开始就阻止他，“ 马尔福， 我不会和你去见你爸爸。我要走了，再见。”

“ 等等！” 他小小的手抓住同样稚嫩的你的手，川流不息的人群在那漂亮男孩的脸蛋下都成为彻底失去颜色的风景。他皱着眉，有些不满的说，“ 一个马尔福愿意与你交朋友你应该感到荣幸才是！至少...至少让我知道你的名字。”

“ 你不会想认识我的，我是个....糟糕的朋友。”

德拉科不解皱眉，背头梳的油光锃亮，抿嘴撇唇时小脸高高的抬起，尖下巴无所畏惧的对着你。“ 马尔福选择自己的朋友，而我..选......你.....”

.....重叠交错的声响与画面分散映合，像万花镜迷幻陆离的放大镜头。你看见泛黄灯光下德拉科哭泣着说他别无选择、你看见旧绿琉璃瓦边他残忍的自我放弃、你看见隔着层层战俘尸体他望向你崩溃的眼神……

片段零星的台词融合在一起，你的记忆被不断撕扯，拼凑出逐渐完整的答案———“ 我永远选择你.......”

轰——你的大脑炸裂，眼前一黑，绕线的思绪已经分不清楚这到底是记忆还是现实……又或是死后为自我量身定做的梦魇....

身体沉沉的下坠，下坠到无尽深渊。

“ 哈啊!" 你猛地醒过来，大口的喘息着、辨认着周围的环境。灰霭陈旧的墙壁散发古老气息、墨绿垂地纱帘厚重的遮挡着窗外浮游湖怪的窥视、迷幻的水蓝波纹荡漾  
在裸露皮肤之上......

你松口气，这是熟悉的斯莱特林地窖。嗯...哪里不对劲....裸露的皮肤...？

“ 嗯……哼....” 你听到男人低沉的闷哼，无法忍耐的大掌用力揉捏着你翘起的臀部。而小腹传来奇妙的酸软，腿根湿黏腻，滚烫坚硬的性器堵在花心处的泥泞。趴跪的姿势让你有一瞬间的呆滞.....直到看见玻璃中倒映的两具赤裸交缠的身体。

德拉科脸上遍满情欲的红晕，像是被诱惑的蛇怪吐过信子。大开大合的频率疯狂，揉搓捏舔的姿态痴迷，淫水与精液浑浊的噗嗤声挠人心扉。

“ 梅林....喔……嘶哈....”

羞耻心与刺激震撼感迫使你缩紧小腹，害羞地推搡着身后不断亲吻你腰窝的德拉科。“ 呃呃...别....别咬那....”

“ 哪儿...宝贝.....” 他不满的捏过你下颚，迫使你扭头与他深吻，赤裸的胸膛刺激般贴熨你光洁后背。德拉科喊你宝贝...亲爱的....哄骗似的将你迷的晕头转向，操干的力度深入浅出，狡猾的伺机夺取你残存不多理智。

“ 你好烫....你的心跳....哈啊...啊！....” 你任由他的胡作非为，缠绕在少年腰间的脚踝从未停止颠簸。可只有这样你才能如此热烈的、饱满的，感受到他正燃烧的生命啊。

放纵吧，就允许自己片刻的沉沦.....你抽噎着摆动腰肢……搂紧眼前人。

“ ...还好我施了静音咒....嗯……哈...放松点别咬那么紧....” 

德拉科将你陷入柔软的床塌，丝绸遮盖粗粉色的阴茎，吐出的白浊弄脏一片床单。而不知餍足少年却恶劣的不肯退出，他抚摸着你颤抖的小腹，唇瓣轻吻着耳后。让你朝死念想的嗓音沙哑， “ 距离下节课还早着呢，时间还很长.....”

“ 德拉科....我爱你。”

灰瞳一愣，他马上一脸了然的模样，嘴角却不自觉的上扬。语调得意，“ 我知道。”

“ 我爱你。” 你固执的重复一遍。“ 所以不要死，无论发生什么，都不要死。”

明显你的话吓到了他，德拉科表情也变得沉重起来。薄唇抿紧，瞳孔里浮聚起深灰，白皙的胸膛上残留你的吻痕，他顿了顿。“ 我不会，我答应你。”

也许是你的泪汪汪的表情实在诱人，也许是蠢蠢欲动的暧昧再次点燃火焰，也许只是为了给你一个更加肯定的答复。压倒在你身上的德拉科沉默一会，重重的叹出一口热气。

“ 我.....爱你。”

.....

飘飘荡荡的钟声在你颅内响起，时远时近，像是指引着你最终的归宿。一步步，白色染满视线，德拉科的脸逐渐模糊，你想要伸出手和他说再见，可触摸到的只是一片虚无。

....蠢货，都说了。不要爱上我，这样...这一切都没有任何意义了……..

你的大脑一片茫然，只有满腹徒劳的情绪不知从何而来，那些伤痛、爱恋、喜悦与无奈将你吞噬。白色、虚无、你的心脏彻底空掉。

死亡、碎片、沙漏、阿瓦达索命、魔法.....惊人的记忆碎片在你眼前翻滚闪过、宛如混乱无序的走马灯那样疯狂播放.......你向德拉科初次表白的情书、禁林幽会被发现的刺激、争吵过后的冷战、小心翼翼试探的暧昧....  
一段段、一片片、你那些遗忘的记忆节点都成为你试图挽救过去的存在。

而几乎每一次，你都像刚刚那样失败了。

你的心跌倒谷底，冰冷而绝望。

世界彻底黑下来。

神啊……求求你告诉我.....究竟怎样做才能改变这一切.....

.....

某束微弱而细小光亮穿梭而入，它跳跃着、渺小而脆弱。可它缓慢的坚持移动到你跟前，你惊讶的发现那是德拉科的模样。他散发着淡淡的光晕，微笑着看向你，终于将那句话完整的说了出来。

.....

“ .....我永远都会选择爱上你。”

......

血液再次在你身体里流动起来，你感受到噪咶的尖叫，你感受到滚烫的水流，你感受到呼啸而过的风声。你也听到逐渐微弱的嘀嗒声....沙漏终将要结束了……

可你现在并不恐惧死亡或者失去，因为你知道。

你的少年，心向微光。

“ 咳咳！！” 你真正的醒过来了。

“ ....！！ 你终于醒了！！” 德拉科狂喜的声音在你耳边轰鸣，他的眼眶泛青，嘴角残破，污渍和碎屑遮盖了他苍白的面孔。可他确确实实在你面前，活生生的。这不是任何记忆中的一段！

“ 你还好吗？ 哪里还能感受到黑魔法的副作用吗？ ”德拉科紧张的拉着你上下检查，浑然不觉自己正在流血的右臂。

“...咳咳...我感觉...活着” 你茫然的四处回首，周围都是躺倒着的伤员。“ 发生了什么？伏地魔呢？我们都死了吗？”

德拉科冲你没好气的翻了个白眼，“ 你到脑子也被摔破了吗？大战结束了，伏地魔死了。你只是在和食死徒对抗的过程中被黑魔法击中，幸好我急时抱着你躲偏一截。”

你不可思议的看着他，“那..那你没事了？！你还活着！！” 你猛地戳了一下他正在流血的伤口，德拉科尖叫一声疼的呲牙咧嘴。

“太好了！！！”

“ 操！你疯了吗！！”

巨大的喜悦翻涌着喷泻而出，你泪眼婆娑的看着德拉科凶恶地训斥你，却抑制不住的哽咽着大笑。

太好了…太好了……他还活着，你们都还活着。

究竟是一场漫长的梦境又或者是真实的记忆回溯，你分不清也不知道。但此刻你只能无比的感激，感激着所有一同奋战的伙伴，感激自己独孤一掷的决定，感激....从来没有放弃的他。

“ 德拉科 ....”

“ .... ”

“ 谢谢你，永远选择爱上我。”

（完）


End file.
